Alternatively
by Sheytune
Summary: AU one-shots, one for each letter of the alphabet except for T, which gets two.
1. Amazons

**Note:** Here's the deal – 26 one-shots, one for each letter of the alphabet, each one set in a different alternate universe.

Yes, I'm crazy. I know.

I'm not going for historical accuracy, this is just for fun.

**Title:** Amazons

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb**

It was the twenty-first consecutive day of burning hot sun. The air was still as the sun began to sink towards the horizon.

The two warriors had chosen their vantage point well. From where they waited, they could see all of the activity taking place in the settlement below.

The leader looked over at her companion, raising an eyebrow in inquiry. The other woman nodded and the two began their stealthy retreat .

It took 10 minutes of crawling before they dared to stand without fear of the alarm being raised. By the time they reached the rest of their small group, forty-five minutes had passed. The two women took the time for a mouthful of their remaining water before Brennan again turned to her companion.

"Ang? Can you map out the town for us?"

Angela nodded and picked up a sharp stick. Soon, the women were gathered around the map drawn in the sand listening as the leader shared their plan. There was no room for error – they were almost out of water, and whoever controlled the town controlled the only well for miles.

When everyone understood her role, Brennan gave the order. The women picked up their weapons – axes, daggers, and bows and arrows – and began the march.

When they reached the small collection of stone houses, the leader gave the signal. Silently, the women took their places. When everyone was in place, the leader gave a battle cry and they attacked.

**BbBbBbBb**

From his reclined position, Lance exchanged glances with Jared as they watched Booth pace back and forth. Finally, Jared addressed his older brother. "Will you _sit down_? Your pacing is driving me nuts."

Booth glared at him. "Don't you feel it?"

Jared rolled his eyes. "Feel _what? _I think the sun has cooked your brain, bro."

Booth stared into the distance as if he could see through walls. "No … something's going to happen. I've been feeling it all day. It's like … it's like the world is going to change."

Jared scoffed. "Right. The world is going to change. Look, Seeley, go home. Drink some water, get some sleep. You need you rest for tomorrow's hunt."

From beside him, Jack grinned. "Yeah, man, if the world ends, we'll come get you. Go home, tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"But ..." Booth looked at the disbelieving men and gave a curt nod. "OK." He turned and was almost out of the courtyard when an unearthly cry split the air. The men jumped to their feet, picking up their weapons as they did.

**BbBbBbBb**

The battle was fierce. The men were taken aback when they realized that their attackers were women – wasn't the story of a band of women warriors merely a fable? They were soon forced to face the truth as the women fought like the seasoned warriors they were.

By the time the sun rose in the east, the battle was over, the women victorious. It wasn't a joyous victory – they had lost 3 of their small group – but still, it was a victory. They separated the survivors, securing the men in the largest building and containing the women and children in the courtyard. Guards were assigned to both areas, and the remaining warriors found themselves assembling in the grassy area around the well.

"Bren?"

The leader looked up at the sound of her name, smiling as the woman who somehow had become her best friend sat down beside her. "Hi, Angela. You did well last night."

"Thanks. I just … I wanted to know … what are we going to do with the prisoners?"

Brennan stared, her eyes focused on a blade of grass that she was folding over and over again. "We lost three warriors today. I … there are women and children – girls – here. Any women who want to join us will be given the opportunity to prove their worth. We'll take the girls – Caroline will like having more pupils."

"And the boys? The men?"

"We have no place for the boys. We'll leave them behind with any women who don't join us. The men …."

"Yes?"

"Our numbers are low. Too low, really. We need more girls. Before we leave, we copulate with the men."

**BbBbBbBb**

The young man sat against the wall, his arms around his bent knees, unable to meet the eyes of his companions. Finally, he spoke. "You were right."

Booth laughed, a harsh, bitter sound.

At the sound, Lance looked up. "You _were_. It's like … the whole world has changed. What's going to happen to us? What's going to happen to the people we love? Those women – I've never seen anyone fight like that."

"It was kind of hot." At his words, everyone turned to look at Jack. "In a horrible, way, I mean."

Lance continued, "The stories – some of the stories say the women don't let any men live. So … why are we still alive?"

Silence fell over the group as they contemplated their fate. They had already explored the confines of the room they were in, and there was nothing they could do but sit and wait. Before long, they were dozing.

When the door opened and light poured into the room, the men woke with a start. As each woman entered the room, her unmistakably feminine form was silhouetted against the brightness. Soon all of the women were in the room and the leader gave the order for the door to be shut and locked behind them.

It took a minute for their eyes to adjust to the lack of light. The women stood in a group, their backs to the closed door. The men were scattered around their room, but jumped to their feet in an attempt to be ready for what was to come.

When she was confident that she knew where all of the men were standing, Brennan spoke. "Our group is getting too small. We need more girls. Tonight, you will help us conceive more children."

The men exchanged wary glances. Booth was the first one to speak. "What if we don't want to help you?"

Brennan shrugged. "We need you to conceive our children. If you won't help us, you are of no value to us. Besides, you'll enjoy yourselves."

"If we help you – the children could be boys. What will you do with them?"

Brennan answered, 'We have no use for boys. Any male children will be returned here, to you."

"So you're not going to kill us?" Relief filled Lance's voice.

Brennan shook her head. "Not unless we have to. We feel no need to spill blood without good reason."

"Awesome!"

Daisy clasped her hands together and gave an excited hop. "Oh, he's cute. I want that one."

"Fine", Brennan said. "You can have him. He's practically a child."

"Mmm. This one's not.", Angela said, sauntering over towards Booth. "Can I have this one?"

Brennan slowly shook her head as an unexpected wave of possessiveness took her breath away. "No, Ang. Sorry, that one's mine. Choose again."

Angela shrugged, moving along the line of men until she came to Jack. She glanced over at Brennan, an eyebrow raised in a clear question. As Brennan nodded, Angela locked eyes with Jack as she ran her hands over his chest. "Hi there."

Soon all of the women had chosen a man and the room was filled with moans, soft words, and the occasional burst of laughter. Booth watched in awe as Brennan walked towards him, his eyes locked on hers. When she reached him, she pulled her loose tunic over her head. Quickly, he discarded his clothing and pulled her into his arms.

When he bent his head to kiss her, she pulled away. "Kissing is unnecessary. There is no emotional entanglement between us. I just need you to conceive a girl child."

Booth pulled back slightly. "So how do you want to do this?"

Brennan leaned forward and licked him before teasing with his nipple with her tongue. When he could bear no more, his hands went to her arms, pushing her back. "I can't … you need to … "

She grinned at him and took his hands as she sank to the floor. When they reached the ground, she pushed him backwards until he was lying down, then straddled his hips. As he reached for her breasts, she adjusted her position and sank down, taking him inside. She set the pace, intent on helping him reach orgasm. It wasn't necessary for her to experience any pleasure – after all, all she needed was the child – so it was a surprise when she felt herself climax. That drove him over the edge and he came, spilling his seed into her as she collapsed onto him.

When she had recovered, she stood and pulled on her tunic before turning to leave. As she reached the door she paused and looked back at him. Smiling, she said, "See you tomorrow."

**BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb**

**This is where you come in. I need suggestions for an alternate universe starting with the letter B. (If you think that's hard, wait until we get to X.)**


	2. Bordello

**Note:** I had absolutely intended to have this one up by Wednesday, but it looks like one chapter a week is about what my schedule can handle these days.

Here we go with the second one-shot in the alternate universe alphabet series. (Again, this is for fun only - I don't mean to imply that this is a good way to live.)

**Title:** Bordello

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb**

He couldn't believe that his life had come down to this - 27 years old, broke, unemployed, with enough gambling debt to make him wonder how he'd ever climb out of the hole he'd dug for himself.

Of course, as of five minutes ago, he wasn't exactly unemployed anymore.

As he stood nervously in the opulent room, he wasn't sure that he wouldn't make a break for the door before the first client arrived.

He had joined the army after high school - that was what the men in his family did. When he could take no more, he decided to quit, to go to college and choose a different path.

The stop in Vegas before college was a mistake. That first win was exhilarating - and that first loss just made him that much more determined to win again.

Of course, it didn't take long before there were more losses than wins. Now here he stood, about to embark on a new career as a prostitute.

He wanted to listen to his instincts and run, but what else was there for him if he left here?

He looked idly out the window, wondering if the people he could see passing by on the street knew how lucky they were to have jobs and lives that didn't involve sharing one of the most intimate experiences possible with strangers.

As he watched, his attention was caught by a young woman who turned the corner and marched determinedly up the street. She was striking – tall and slender with long brown hair, but dressed in unfashionable, worn clothing. The closer she got, the more she slowed until she came to a complete stop just below the window.

She bit her lip and turned as if to leave, but then spun around and walked through the door.

**BbBbBbBb**

"Booth?"

At the sound of his name, Booth turned. Standing in the doorway was his employer, Rose. Behind her was the woman he had watched from the window.

"This is Cathy. Cathy, this is Booth. He'll take good care of you."

Booth stepped forward and shook the woman's hand. "Nice to meet you, Cathy."

Rose clasped her hands together. "I'll just leave the two of you alone." She walked out, shutting the door behind her.

The two of them stood awkwardly, not quite able to meet each other's eyes. Finally, Booth realized that he needed to take charge of the situation. "So, Cathy, ..."

At the slight look of confusion on her face, the pieces fell into place. "Your name isn't Cathy."

A slight blush stained her cheeks. "No. I thought ... I didn't want ..."

"You didn't want anyone to know who you are.'

She laughed. "It sounds silly when you say it out loud. If we're going to, you know, you should know my name."

"It's OK, you don't have to tell me. It's up to you."

She looked up, meeting his eyes for the first time. "Temperance. My name is Temperance."

He smiled. "That's a beautiful name."

She shook her head. "It's _weird_. It sounds like I'm 80."

"I don't think it's weird. I think it's unique."

She laughed. "Unique is pretty much the same thing as weird."

"It's beautiful, like you."

A cloud seemed to cross her face. "You don't have to pretend I'm beautiful. This is just a business transaction."

He couldn't believe it - when he'd first seen her, he had been mesmerized by her. How could she not understand? "Can I kiss you, Temperance?"

Startled, she said, "I ... I thought ... "

He stepped towards her until their bodies were almost touching. "I want to kiss you. Is that OK?"

She gave a small nod, and he bent his head and captured her lips with his. The kiss was gentle – almost tentative. When he raised his head, his eyes locked on hers. "You haven't done this before."

At his statement, she turned away, her cheeks tinged pink. She bit her lip, then opened her mouth to speak before turning and bolting for the door, throwing over her shoulder, "I'm sorry, this was a bad idea."

He followed, stopping her as her hand reached the door handle. "Hey, it's OK. Everyone has a first time."

She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against the door. "Most people aren't _twenty-two_ the first time. I just ... I'm tired of being the _only one _who doesn't _know_. I'm starting my Master's in the fall, and I just ... this was my graduation gift to myself. And now … just let me leave. I've embarrassed myself enough for one day."

Booth's hand went to her shoulder. "I don't want you to leave. I want to be the one to _show_ you."

She shook her head, still unable to face him. "I shouldn't have come here. I don't expect my money back, it's not your fault."

"I thought you wanted to _know_." She gave a sound that was half laugh, half sob. As her hand dropped from the door knob, he continued, "Let me make your first time what it _should _be – a passionate, fun, tender experience with someone who cares for you."

"But you don't even know me."

"Look at me." His quiet tone convinced her to turn around. As her eyes met his, he said, "I know you're smart. I know you're independent and that you take responsibility for your actions. I know you don't have much money, and that you've probably saved for this for months. I know that you go to school with guys who are _blind –_ and who are probably scared to death of you. I like you, Temperance. Let me make this good for you."

She nodded slowly. "OK."

His grin lit up his face. "Thank you. Can I kiss you again?"

She couldn't resist smiling back. "You'd better."

When the kiss ended, he took her hand and led her over to the large bed. She looked at the bed, then at him. "Oh! I should ..." As her hands went to the hem of her t-shirt, he covered them with his. "I'd like to undress you, if that's OK." As she nodded, he pulled her t-shirt over her head. As he tossed it onto the chair beside the bed, his eyes met hers before sweeping down to take in her creamy skin and the cheap cotton bra she still wore. "You're beautiful."

Before she could protest, his lips captured hers again. As they kissed, his hands explored the skin that was now bared to him before coming to rest on the clasp of her bra. He undid the clasp, then moved his hands to her bra straps. When he went to pull them down her arms, she broke the kiss and stepped back, holding the bra in front of her. "I … "

He smiled. "I guess it's not fair if I'm still clothed and you're not." He pulled of his shirt and tossed it on the chair, then stripped off his pants, leaving him in only his boxers. "Is that better?"

A slow smile spread across her face and she let the bra drop to the floor before stepping forward and kissing him again.

Soon the rest of their clothes were strewn across the floor. Together, they moved towards the bed and tumbled onto it. As they explored each other, Brennan was surprised to find herself so caught up in the moment that she forgot to be self-conscious. Instead, she marveled at how he made her feel – and how much he was obviously enjoying himself.

By the time he unrolled the condom and settled between her thighs, she was more than ready. As her body stretched to accommodate him, it felt _right_, like it was inevitable that their separate paths had brought them here, to this moment. Even as she told herself that the very idea was ridiculous, she began to move in tandem with him.

Booth took his time, trying to make this first experience one she could look back on fondly. It wasn't until she climaxed that he let himself loosen his control, pounding into her until he came.

He rolled off of her and they lay there, collecting themselves. When she had recovered, she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Thank you." She pushed herself up on her elbow and leaned down to press a quick kiss on his lips. As she dressed and walked towards the door, he lay there, still stunned by the enormity of the experience. When she reached the door, she turned back and smiled at him before walking out.

Booth lay there for a few more minutes, then pulled himself off the bed. He had to get cleaned up and start looking for another job.

**BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb**

**Suggestions for C?**


	3. College

**Note:** This one is (by request) a continuation of Bordello.

**Title:** College

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb**

Brennan looked up from her book. The sun had set and the room was getting dark. She stood up to turn on a light and felt relief course through her as her muscles moved for the first time in hours. As she walked over to the lamp, she realized how hungry she was.

A quick glance at the clock told her she had been studying for three hours She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, idly wondering if her roommate would be home that night. The two women had been sharing an apartment for a couple of months. Brennan liked it - she had more space than she'd had in residence, and since her roommate was something of a social butterfly, she had the place to herself much of the time. She told herself that she enjoyed the solitude, but part of her envied her roommate's ability to easily make friends.

As Brennan returned to the couch, sandwich in hand, the door to the apartment opened and her roommate bounded in.

Angela's face lit up with a smile as she saw Brennan. "Oh, good, you're here. Jeni ditched me, you need to come out with me tonight."

Brennan gestured at the pile of books beside her on the couch. "I have to study."

Angela shook her head. "No, you don't. You study more than enough already, having fun one night isn't going to kill you." She disappeared into her room. As Brennan opened her textbook and bit into her sandwich, she heard Angela rustling around in her closet.

Soon, Angela was standing in the door of her bedroom, her hands on her hips and her high-heeled foot impatiently tapping on the floor. "Well?"

Puzzled, Brennan looked up from her book. "What is it, Angela?"

Angela pointed towards Brennan's room. "You are going to close that book. You are going to change into something sexy and then we are going to go to the campus bar. If we are lucky, the hot security guard I met today will show up, and if we are _very _lucky, he will bring a friend for you."

"But Angela, ..."

Angela interrupted Brennan's protest. "I do _not _want to hear that you have to study. There is more to college - more to _life_ - than studying. You need go go out and have _fun_, Bren. This is a roommate thing. I need you to go with me."

Unable to resist, Brennan found herself standing in front of her closet as Angela went through her clothes. Occasionally, she'd pull something out and throw it at Brennan to try on, only to reject it once Brennan was wearing it.

When she had gone through everything Brennan owned, Angela looked at Brennan appraisingly before disappearing into her room. Soon, she was back with two dresses over her arm. She tossed the first one at Brennan. "Here."

Brennan sighed and walked into the bathroom. When she returned, Angela gestured in a circle. "Turn around."

Brennan slowly turned in a circle. Angela smiled. "That's it, sweetie. You _have _to wear that tonight. But lose the bra."

"But ..."

"You can't wear a bra with that dress, and it's perfect on you. Come on, we still have to do your hair and makeup."

An hour later, Brennan found herself in the campus bar, Angela's arm around her back to steady her on the unfamiliar heels. Brennan wasn't used to being the center of attention, and tonight she could feel the eyes of her fellow students on her as they walked in. She leaned towards Angela, whispering, "They're _staring _at me. I feel really uncomfortable, Ang."

Angela whispered back, "They're staring because you're _hot_, Bren. Relax, it'll be OK. Oooh!" Angela gave a little squeal and then started hurrying Brennan towards a table at the back. "It's the security guard I was telling you about! He showed up!"

Angela was still talking when they reached the table. "Bren, this is Seeley, Seeley, this is ..."

Booth stood and a look of shock spread across his face. "Temperance?"

Brennan stared at him, horrified. "Booth?"

Angela looked from one to the other. "You two know each other?"

Booth and Brennan ignored her, their attention focused on each other. Booth was the first one to speak. "It's good to see you again, Temperance. How have you been? You're working on your Masters, right?"

Brennan had dumbfounded. She had thought that she'd never see him again, yet here he was. "You're the guy Angela was talking about?" She looked over at Angela. "Did you … you two had plans. I'm just going to go home, I'd be in the way here."

Angela tightened her grip on Brennan's arm. "Bren, sweetie, I need to talk to you. Come with me." With a smile of apology at Booth and his friend, she led Brennan down the hall to the bathroom. When the door had shut behind them, Angela turned to Brennan. "Are you OK?"

Brennan looked into the mirror and fussed over her hair and makeup. "I'm fine, Ang. Why do you ask?"

Angela hopped onto the counter directly beside Brennan. "You turned pale when you saw him, Bren. You started shaking. Did he _hurt _you?"

Aghast, Brennan looked at her roommate. "No! No, Ang, it's just …" She trailed off, unsure how to complete her sentence.

Impulsively, Angela leaned over and gave her into a quick hug. "It's OK, Bren. If you want to go home, I'll go with you. I'm not letting you go home by yourself in this state. But if you want to talk, you can trust me. We're friends, right?"

Brennan covered her face with her hands. "It's embarrassing, Angela."

Angela's voice became huskier. "Embarrassing secrets are the best kind, Bren."

Brennan laughed. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Angela nodded. "Of course I won't."

"Well ...", Brennan took a deep breath and the whole story came out. Angela listened attentively as Brennan told her the story of her first encounter with Booth.

When Brennan was finished, Angela shook her head. "Wow. Just … _wow_. I never would have expected that from you. Good for you, sweetie. I mean, it's not what I would have done, but it's probably better than having your first time in the backseat of a beat-up old car 10 minutes before you have to be home. So, he's obviously changed jobs, 'cause he's a security guard now."

"I guess. I just … I didn't think I'd ever see him again, Angela. What should I do?"

"Well, sweetie, the way I see it, you have two choices. You can go out there looking amazing and drive him crazy, or we can go home. It's up to you."

"You don't have to leave with me, Angela. I can make it home on my own."

Angela shook her head. "No way am I letting you leave here alone. Besides, you just told me that the hottest guy I've met in weeks is off limits. I don't need to stay if you want to leave."

"Oh, you mean because he was a prostitute. It was a reputable place, Ang, and he used a condom, I don't think you should hold his past against him."

Angela hugged her again. "No, Bren, not because of his past, because of his past with _you_. I saw the look on his face when he saw you. He likes you. I'm not getting in the way of that. So what's it going to be – do we stay or do we go?"

Brennan looked into the mirror and spoke to her own reflection. "We stay." She turned her head and smiled at Angela. "But give me a minute, OK?"

Angela hopped down from the counter top. "OK. I'll head out there and save a chair for you. You can meet us when you're ready – but if you're not out there in 5 minutes, I'm coming after you."

**BbBbBbBb**

The first thing Angela saw when she walked out the door was Booth, nervously pacing the hallway. As soon as he saw her, he pounced, shooting questions at her. "Is she OK? I scared her, didn't I? Is she upset? Is there anything I can do?"

"She's fine." Angela gestured at the door behind her. "In fact, she's the only one in there. See for yourself."

Booth looked at her, then at the door, his face awash with indecision. Finally, he took a deep breath and pushed the door open and walked into the bathroom.

**BbBbBbBb**

When she heard the door open, Brennan sighed. "I'm OK, Angela."

Instead of her friend's cheerful voice, she heard the metallic click of the lock and then Booth's voice. "I"m glad, Temperance. You looked pretty upset out there."

Booth walked towards her. She couldn't bring herself to turn around, but she met his eyes in the mirror. "I didn't expect to see you here. Well, I didn't actually expect to see you _anywhere_." In the mirror, she could see him raise his arms before she felt their comfortable weight settle on her shoulders.

'I'm a security guard on campus. I … you were the first one … you know, at Rose's place. After you, I couldn't do it anymore."

Brennan bit her lip as the memory of that night washed over her yet again. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that … unpleasant for you."

Booth spun her around to face him. "Unpleasant? You changed my life, Temperance. In the best way possible. You made me want to be a better man – the kind of man who might deserve someone like you someday. So, I quit working for Rose and got a job here. I'm also working a night job at a fast food place – tonight's my night off." His finger brushed her cheek. "You look beautiful. Of course, you looked beautiful the last time I saw you, too. I wish..."

"What do you wish?"

"I wish I were already the kind of man who deserves you."

She looked him in the eyes, suddenly brave enough to ask, "Isn't that up to me?"

He shook his head, swallowing hard. "There are things you don't know about me, Temperance."

"Like what? I already know you were a prostitute."

Booth braced himself for rejection. After all, he knew she deserved better. "I was in the army. I did some things I'm not proud of. After I got out, I started gambling. That's why I became … why I started working for Rose. I needed the money."

"OK. Can we have sex now?"

If he had made a list of things he had expected her to say, that would have been at the very bottom – if it had made the list at all. "_What?_"

"You said you wanted me – isn't sex part of that?"

A smile spread across Booth's face. Temperance saying that she wanted to have sex with him was the most arousing thing he had ever heard. "Of course. Is your place close?"

Brennan bent over and pulled off her panties. "This is closer." She stood again and used her arms to pull herself up until she was sitting on the counter. She held out her arms to Booth. "Come here."

Booth moved to stand between her open thighs. She flung her arms onto his shoulders and their lips met. Before long, the straps of her dress were down and Booth was kissing his way down her body. As he toyed with her nipple, they heard laughter in the corridor. Brennan grabbed his hair and pulled his head up. "We don't have time for that this time. Someone's going to want to use the bathroom sooner or later."

Booth unzipped his pants and they dropped to the floor. Soon his boxers joined them and his cock was at her entrance. He filled her with one thrust, and they paused for a moment to savor the feeling of being joined again. It was only a moment, though, and soon he was moving inside of her, driving them both to climax.

They cleaned up and pulled on their clothes, shooting shy looks at each other. When they were presentable again, Booth held out his hand and they walked to the door together. Just before he unlocked the door, he looked over at her. "Temperance? Will you have dinner with me?"

Brennan smiled. "Yes."

**BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb**

**Suggestions for D?**


	4. Delusional

**Warning: **This one involves group sex, so if that's not something you want to read about, turn back now.

**Note:** Because sometimes it's fun to deliberately cause trouble.

**Title:** Delusional

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb**

"Honey, I'm home." Something about that sounded _wrong_, but Booth didn't care. He had had a horrible day at work – back to back meetings and tedious paperwork, topped off with finding out that someone had taken the last of the coffee without making a new pot – twice.

All he wanted to do was spend the evening drinking beer and watching the game on TV. Maybe he could convince his wife to curl up on the couch with him instead of spending the evening working on the revisions to her latest manuscript.

"Bones?" Booth dropped his keys on the ledge by the front door and hung up his coat. Kicking off his shoes, he walked past the darkened kitchen towards the light flickering from the doorway to the master bedroom.

When he was a few feet away, Brennan hurried out into the hall, shutting the bedroom door behind her. At the sight of her dressed only in a short satin robe, Booth smiled. His day was getting better. He took a step towards her, wanting nothing more than to pull her into his arms and make love to her.

To his surprise, she took a step back, holding up her hand in the universal "stop" gesture. "Just a minute, Booth."

Stunned, Booth stopped in his tracks. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but she was already talking.

"Your birthday is next week, Booth."

Booth nodded. "I know when my birthday is, Bones." His keen eyes took in the way her hands were constantly in motion, unable to stay still.

Brennan continued, "You always make a big fuss over my birthday, and I wanted to do something nice, so I started thinking about what I could do for you, what I could get you for your birthday. It had to be _special_, something you'd never dream of getting for yourself. I thought about it for days – weeks, even. Finally, I figured it out."

Booth's brow furrowed. "So what did you get, Bones?"

Brennan took a deep breath and opened the door. "This."

She took his hand and led him into the bedroom.

**BbBbBbBb**

Dozens of candles were scattered around the room. Reclining on the king-sized bed were Angela and Cam, both fully naked.

Brennan smiled at him. "I hope you like your gift." Swiftly, she untied her belt and dropped the robe to the floor.

"But … but … ", Booth tried to protest, but he found himself incapable of forming a complete sentence. She wouldn't really do this, would she?

He didn't miss the mischievous grin on Brennan's face as she took in his confusion and shock. At her signal, the other two women rose and advanced on him. Soon, his suit had joined the robe on the floor and gentle hands were leading him to the bed.

As he lay down, Cam whispered into his right ear, "If you want to stop, just say so. We've all agreed that you can say no."

From his left, Angela added, "You're not going to do that to us, are you? I've heard stories about you, you know. I have to see if you can live up to the hype."

Cam smiled knowingly at Angela. "You'll see."

Brennan nodded. "Booth is a skilled and generous lover."

Angela raised an eyebrow. "I guess we'd better get started, then." Angela and Cam leaned across his torso and kissed. From his prone position, Booth had a unique view of the action. Unwilling to resist any longer, he filled his hands with the delicious weight of two very different breasts while his eyes remained locked on the women devouring each other.

Of course, Brennan wasn't one to be left out. When she ran her tongue over his hipbone, Booth let out an unmanly squeal. At the sound, Cam and Angela broke into giggles, breaking their kiss and flopping down on the bed in a vain attempt to regain control. Brennan glanced up and rolled her eyes, then resumed her attempt to drive him crazy as she moved closer and closer to his engorged penis without ever making contact.

When Cam was able to speak again, she sat up and looked over at Angela, who was now reclining on her elbows on the other side of Booth. "Angela, _because of the number of chorthippus parallelus, we know_..."

Booth sat up in alarm. That was _Hodgins's_ voice. What was he doing here? "Angela, is Hodgins here?"

Angela looked at him, her brow furrowed with confusion. "Of course not, Booth. It's just the four of us. Why would you think Hodgins is here?"

Cam's hand pushed him back onto the bed as Booth shook his head. "I … never mind."

Brennan crawled up the bed to join the others. "You know, it doesn't seem fair that I'm doing all of the work."

Cam looked at Angela and nodded. "Your turn."

A devilish smile spread across Angela's face. _"Finally." _She moved down the bed and straddled Booth, positioning his erection at her entrance. Looking him in the eyes, she sank down, taking him inside.

As Angela began to move, Brennan and Cam moved towards her and bent down, each of them using her lips and tongue to tease one of Angela's nipples. Brennan soon moved down Angela's body, angling herself so that she could use her tongue to stimulate both Angela's clit and Booth's cock as they moved together.

Cam released Angela's nipple and moved up the bed. She grinned at Booth before straddling his face. As his tongue tentatively moved to lick her folds, she bent over until she could perform the same task on Brennan.

Angela was the first to climax, shattering at the stimulation from Booth's cock and Brennan's tongue. Spent, she pulled herself off of Booth and moved to lie beside him. She curled up against him, one hand idly exploring his body. As she did so, Brennan looked over at Cam. "Your turn."

Cam moved down the bed and sank down on Booth's cock. While she did so, Brennan took her place over Booth's mouth, leaning towards Cam to allow the two women to fondle each other and share a passionate kiss as Booth worked to bring them both to orgasm.

It wasn't long before Brennan climaxed, followed soon after by Cam and Booth together. As everyone collapsed onto the bed, Brennan looked over at Booth. "Booth? Can you hear me?"

Booth opened his eyes – _why hadn't he realized they were closed?_ – and blinked at the bright light. What had happened to the candles? Blue, tear-filled eyes met his. "Bones? Why are you crying? Did Cam or Angela turn on the lights?"

"Booth, you're OK. I was so worried." Her voice was choked with tears.

Booth tried to prop himself up on one arm, but somehow couldn't find the strength. "I'm OK, Bones. But I'm a little confused – where are Cam and Angela? Did they go home?"

Brennan leaned over the bed, wrapping her arms around one of his arms and leaning her head on his shoulder, careful not to disturb the white bandage on his side. Booth stared over her shoulder as she talked , trying to make sense of the situation. "They were here … everyone's been here … but they're all at work now. I told them I'd call if something happened. You have to stop scaring us like that, Booth. It's bad enough that you got shot again, but you always react _so badly _to medication … I don't want to lose you."

His head snapped to meet her gaze. As she noticed his attention, she shrugged, adding, "We're partners. We look out for each other, right?"

"Right", Booth replied, slowly putting the pieces together. "Partners." Somehow, the word felt unfamiliar and wrong in his mouth. "Bones, we're just … we're not _more_ than partners?"

Brennan pulled back, looking at him intently. "No, we're just partners … Booth, I'm going to go get the doctor. I'm concerned about how confused you are." Her voice trailed off as she stood and backed away. "I'm sure it's nothing serious."

As soon as she reached the door, she turned and fled. Booth let his head roll back onto the pillow. "Partners. Right."

**BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb**

**Suggestions for E?**


	5. Earthquake

**Note:** If this doesn't make sense, it is possible that it's because my brain has melted. I'm not super happy with this one, but it has been almost 2 weeks and it's getting much longer than usual, so here it is. If you give me lots of suggestions for F, I'll try to get another one up this weekend.

**Title:** Earthquake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb**

Brennan led her grad students past their living quarters on the ground floor of the ramshackle building and into the temporary office on the second floor. It was another sweltering day, and they were anxious to get the day's finds properly cataloged so that they could get back out to the site. There were only two weeks left before the rainy season started, and they couldn't afford to waste any daylight.

When she was content that the remains were properly logged, labeled, and stored, Brennan noticed how flushed the two students were. She opened the small fridge and pulled out three bottles of water. She handed one to Marta and the other one to Colin before waving her hand at the two wooden chairs standing by the inadequate window air conditioner laboring to cool the room. "Mandatory fifteen minute break. I'll see you outside." Nodding at the other members of the team, she walked out the door and hurried down the stairs. She had just reached the bottom of the stairs when she heard a loud roar, as if a large truck had driven by. That was ridiculous, of course – the roads in the area wouldn't support a large vehicle of any kind.

That's when the shaking started.

Brennan grabbed onto the railing and tried to remember what to do in an earthquake. Her decision was made easier when the building let out an ominous groan. Brennan let go of the rail and dashed towards the door.

**BbBbBbBb**

The man dressed in black cut the last wire and shut the alarm panel. Pulling his lock-picking tools from his pocket, he went to work on the lock. It wasn't long before the door swung silently open and Max walked into the luxurious house. With the ease of a man who knew his way around, he walked purposefully down the hall towards the study.

At his quiet footsteps, the distinguished man behind the desk looked up. "Max!", he exclaimed in alarm. "I thought we'd agreed that you would never visit me here." He went to stand, but Max shook his head, instead sitting down in the chair on the other side of the desk. Max leaned back and crossed his legs, adjusting his position in the comfortable leather chair.

When he was comfortable, he looked across the desk. "Senator, you're going to do me a favor."

The senator leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair. "This isn't a good time, Max. Our departmental budget needs to be finalized this week. We were pretty close, and then some third-world country no one has ever _heard _of gets leveled by a huge earthquake. We've sent some troops to the capital city, but the place is such a mess that they're going to have to be there a while, and we just don't have the money for that."

Max leaned back in his chair. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, Senator, but your problem just got a lot worse. You're going to be sending more troops. There's a dig going on 90 miles north-west of the capital. A bunch of researchers, including 4 Americans. You're sending troops to get them out. I don't care who – but they have to be damned good at what they do, and they need to get there fast. Yesterday, if possible."

"But ..."

Max stood and leaned across the desk. "Make it happen, Senator, or this life that you lead will disappear."

**BbBbBbBb**

The soldier stopped the Jeep at the edge of the chasm. The rest of the soldiers piled out and looked at what remained of the bridge. Booth walked along the edge for about 20 feet before turning and walking a short distance in the other direction. When he had made his decision, he looked at his men.

"Grab your packs, boys, we're crossing on foot."

**BbBbBbBb**

Brennan pressed harder on the thick branch she was using as a rudimentary lever. It had been five days since the earthquake had leveled the building, trapping most of the team inside. Only three people had made it out. Of those three, Naomi had been struck by some debris as the building crumbled. Brennan was pretty sure that her femur was broken, so they had splinted it and set her up under the makeshift shelter they had constructed.

The quake had knocked out the cell phone towers, so soon afterward Matt took one of the vehicles and went to get help. He was back within an hour with news that the bridge had collapsed. Still, help was essential – anyone they were able to free from the rubble would need medical attention – so he drove back to the collapsed bridge and began the trek on foot, leaving Brennan and Naomi to fend for themselves.

The days had settled into a routine. Brennan would wake with the sunrise, eat a little of their limited food, have some water from the nearby stream, and then resume the methodical search for survivors.

As the light faded in the evening, her hope that they would find anyone alive faded as well. As she lay on the hard ground trying to sleep, she wondered how long she could go on. Would Matt make it to help? Would help reach them before the elements or the wildlife or a simple lack of food killed them?

The aftershocks didn't help, either. She couldn't count how many times she had been woken from a fitful sleep by the horrible feeling of the earth moving beneath her. She understood the science behind earthquakes, but on a primal level, feeling the very ground beneath her feet shake seemed _wrong_.

Mornings were better – if only because the hard, physical activity of digging through the rubble meant that she had no time to worry.

The piece of concrete she was trying to move shifted and she pushed harder, thankful to be making some progress at last.

**BbBbBbBb**

The soldiers marched along the dirt road. They had been walking for 9 hours, and Booth was debating whether they would be able to reach the excavation before dark or whether they would have to set up camp for the night.

At around 6 p.m., he gave the order for them to stop. As the solders pulled rations out of their packs and drank sparingly from their canteens, he oriented himself on the map again. If the map was accurate, they were only a couple of miles away from the dig.

After a short break, the soldiers lifted their packs again and they were on their way.

**BbBbBbBb**

Brennan moved another piece of debris out of her way. Her hands were scratched and bleeding, but that wasn't new. The sun was setting – soon it would be time to stop. Naomi was in charge of the food, trying to make it last as long as possible, and Brennan knew that after she cleaned up, the archeologist would have a meal of sorts waiting for her.

As Brennan went to work on the next chunk of concrete, she heard Naomi gasp. She turned her head to see four soldiers enter the area.

She nodded at them and resumed her attempts to move the debris.

"Ma'am". Booth's sharp voice brought her attention back to him.

"Yes?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Can you please step away from the debris? We're with the US army. We're here to get you out of here, but first we need to assess the situation."

Brennan felt rage boil up inside of her. _Who was he to tell her what to do? _Recognizing that she was overreacting, she took a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm herself before she spoke. Her hands on her hips, she spat out, "Let me help you with that. The _situation_ is Naomi has a broken leg and the rest of my team is buried in this rubble. If you want to help get them out, that would be appreciated. If not, I'll do it on my own, but I'm not going anywhere until we have located them and pulled them out."

Dismissing him, she turned back to her task. Booth opened his mouth to argue, but from changed his mind, afraid he would lose an argument in front of his men. Instead, he nodded at the soldiers, saying, "Men, this is a rescue mission. We're looking for survivors." His men dropped their packs by Naomi and started to dig through the rubble.

**BbBbBbBb**

When darkness fell, Brennan followed her usual evening routine, walking down to the stream to take a quick bath before returning to camp. She took her food – a larger portion than normal, since the soldiers had brought enough to share – and looked for a place to sit. Over the past few days, she had enjoyed Naomi's company – it made her feel less alone – but as always, she was uncomfortable in a larger group. She had found in the past that it hurt less to exclude herself than to be rejected, so she found a place that was a little apart from the rest of the group. As she ate, she watched Naomi interact with the soldiers, joking and laughing, and found herself envious of their easy camaraderie.

By the time the food was gone, it was pitch black. Brennan excused herself and moved away from the group. She found a relatively flat area and lay down, willing herself to fall asleep quickly. Before long, she saw boot-clad feet in front of her.

She rolled onto her back and looked up to see the soldier they called Booth standing over her. He held out a blanket. "Ma'am? Here's a blanket."

Somehow, his concern made her irrationally angry. "It's Dr. Brennan, not ma'am. And I don't need it, the nights are warm here."

He was clearly taken aback at her terse reply. "It will keep the bugs from biting, at least."

Annoyed, she turned onto her side, facing away from him in a clear attempt to ignore him.

Booth quietly set the blanket down beside her and walked back to the rest of the group.

**BbBbBbBb**

When Brennan awoke, it was already light. She dragged herself to her feet and stood, moving her tense and sore muscles.

As she had for every one of the past six mornings, she allowed herself a fleeting longing for a cup of hot coffee and made her way down to the stream to fill her battered plastic bottle with water.

By the time she returned to camp, Booth was up, heating water over a small stove. He looked up as she approached and smiled. He knew they had gotten off on the wrong foot the day before, but he hoped that his peace gesture would smooth over the tension between them. "Coffee's almost ready. It's instant, but it's the best we can do right now. Do you want some?"

Brennan glared at him. Was he _mocking _her? "No, thank you."

Forgoing breakfast, she turned and made her way over to the collapsed building to begin the day's work.

**BbBbBbBb**

"Did you hear that?"

It had been a long day, but with the new arrivals helping, they had made a lot more progress. At the soldier's question, everyone paused and listened. From within the rubble, they heard a faint cry.

With renewed energy, they worked at clearing a way to reach the source of the sound. When they were almost there, Brennan wedged her stick into a gap between two pieces of concrete.

Before she could apply pressure to it, Booth was beside her. "Let me do it."

Brennan didn't look up. "I've got it."

She applied her weight to the stick to no avail. Booth reached around her and placed his hands beside hers. Together, they pushed and the concrete started to move. With the help of the other rescuers, the piece of concrete was soon out of the way.

It seemed to take forever, but before dark Marta was pulled out of the rubble – injured, dehydrated, but _alive_.

They took the injured grad student over to the makeshift shelter. The soldiers splinted her broken arm and cleaned and bandaged her cuts.

When Brennan was sure that Marta was OK, the mixture of emotions she was feeling overwhelmed her and she fled down the now well-worn path to the stream.

She stripped off her shirt and knelt on the bank to wash away the dirt and grime from the day, only to find herself sobbing in a mixture of relief and fear for the rest of her team. Eventually, her tears ran dry and she washed her face before standing. When she turned away from the stream, she was infuriated to find Booth staring, a stunned look on his face.

She glared at him and pulled her shirt over her head. "I should have known you'd be the kind of guy to spy on unsuspecting women." She stalked towards the path.

Booth felt the anger bubble up inside of him. As she brushed past him, his hands went to her arms and he spun her to the side so that her back was against a large tree. His arms move to rest on the tree on either side of her, boxing her in. "What is _wrong _with you?"

Their faces were close together, their noses almost touching. Brennan raised one eyebrow, disdain dripping

from every syllable as she said, "Just because I don't like some stranger watching me bathe..."

Booth shook his head. "No. It's not because I happened to see you today – which was an accident, by the way. You've had a problem with me since I got here, and I want to know what it is."

Brennan glared at him. "I'm sorry I don't jump at your every command, but I didn't ask you to come here."

Booth kept his eyes trained on hers. "Someone on your team must be pretty important to get us re-routed here. I didn't ask for it, but now that I'm here, I want to help."

Brennan could see the sincerity of his gaze. It was … different. Arousing, even. How could this man she couldn't stand cause this reaction in her? Desperate to hide what she was feeling, she twisted in a vain attempt to escape.

Booth stopped her easily, his hands moving back to her arms and holding her firmly in place. "Look, I just want to work this out, OK? We saved one life today. Maybe tomorrow we'll have a chance to save another one. I don't want to miss that chance because you and I can't work together. Can we put our differences aside?"

Brennan didn't answer, her attention captured by the strength in his arms and the way his Adam's apple bobbed while he talked.

Booth tried again, dropping his arms to his side as he asked, "Dr. Brennan?"

That got her attention, and she looked at him, confusion in her eyes. Unable to answer a question she hadn't heard, she gave in to her attraction and pulled his head down, her lips capturing his.

Before Booth had really processed what was happening, he was a willing participant in the kiss while his hands roamed over her body.

Brennan lost herself in his touch as the pleasure of having another human being – this man, who never failed to challenge her and who could make her angry or aroused with a glance – explore her body, touching and teasing until she could stand no more.

She kicked off her shoes and unzipped her pants before pushing them to the ground and stepping out of them. The twigs and pebbles on the ground bit into her feet as she struggled to undo his pants.

His hands went to her ass and she wrapped her legs around him, her back still against the tree. Soon, he positioned himself at her entrance and, with one swift thrust, he was inside of her.

She moved with him as he drove into her, their bodies working together to reach their climax. When they recovered, she straightened her legs and dropped to the ground, quickly pulling on her discarded clothing.

Booth took a step back, looking at her in disbelief. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't … I hope you didn't think I … I didn't want to take advantage of you."

Brennan looked up. "If anything, Booth, I took advantage of _you_. Should I apologize?"

Booth shook his head, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "No. I guess .. we're OK?"

Brennan nodded, so Booth continued, "Can we work together?"

They fell into step, walking side by side up the path to camp. Brennan shrugged. "Yes, I guess so. But don't think you get to be in charge all of the time."

Booth looked mischievously behind him at the trampled moss in front of the tree. "OK, Brennan, you can be in charge next time."

**BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb**

**Suggestions for F?**


	6. Flight Attendant

**Title:** Flight Attendant

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb**

Look, I know I'm an attractive guy – at least on the outside. I haven't lacked for feminine companionship since I was 14.

Long term relationships have never really worked out for me, though. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why – abused child of an alcoholic father turned sniper in the war turned gambling addict isn't anyone's knight in shining armor.

That's why I made a change. I've stopped gambling – 43 days today. I'm in the program, and I've avoided replacing gambling with another addiction – tobacco, alcohol. Hell, I limit myself to one cup of coffee a day.

I started a new job last month. It's not the job I would have chosen if my life had gone another way, but it's honest work helping people. That's important. So if my buddies call me a "stewardess", I'll laugh along with everyone else. _I_ know that I'm helping keep passengers comfortable and safe.

It's not an easy job – long hours, a lot of standing, days or weeks away from home – but it feels good to know that my life is back on track.

I mostly work with the same crew. I've gotten to know them. I've heard the stories about Alice's boyfriend the pilot. I know the names of Karyn's kids. I've convinced Libby and Kate that I'm not looking for casual sex.

Don't get me wrong – in the past, I've had one-night stands. I've had affairs with women knowing there'd never by anything more than sex between us. Those days are gone. I want the real thing – the relationship, the shared life, the lifetime love.

The great thing about working with the same people every day is that I don't need to worry about who is doing what – in the course of the 60 or so flights we've worked together, the division of labour has become pretty clear.

As I placed my carry-on bag on the conveyor belt that would run it through the scanner, I wondered if this flight would be different. After all, with Libby on vacation, we'd be working with someone new.

My bag cleared, I picked it up and placed it on the ground, grabbing the retractable handle and pulling it beside me as I walked briskly towards the gate. I nodded at the ground crew and walked down the jetway to the plane.

The first person I saw was Alice. She's the early bird, always the first one on board. I nodded at her and secured my bag. Since Alice was doing a quick check of the supplies in the front of the plane, I maneuvered through the narrow aisle to the back. If today was like any other day, Karyn would arrive soon. Kate, on the other hand, would run in at the last minute.

When I got to the back, I was surprised to find that I wasn't alone. I could see long legs, long brown hair tied back in a low ponytail, and a gorgeous ass encased in a tight skirt as whoever the woman was bent over to confirm that the beverage cart was properly stocked. Karyn was blonde and Kate had short brown hair, so the process of elimination told me that this had to be Libby's replacement.

As much as I was enjoying the view, it seemed ungentlemanly, so I cleared my throat to warn her of my presence.

At the sound, she returned to a standing position and looked at me. I smiled my most charming smile and held out my hand. "Seeley. It looks like we'll be working together today."

She looked at my hand for a second before taking it. "Temperance. Yes, I'm on this flight today."

As I shook her hand, I said, "Nice to meet you, Temperance." I released her hand, asking, "Do you need help back here?"

She glanced around the small service area and shook her head. "No, I've checked approximately 85% of the area. It's probably easier for one person to finish up."

Disappointed that I wouldn't get to spend a few minutes with her, I forced a smile and nodded. "OK. I'll go help Alice in the front, then."

**BbBbBbBb**

Before long, Karyn arrived, followed five minutes later by Kate. Boarding started, and I smiled and helped passengers find places to store the massive pieces of carry-on luggage they brought with them. Why do people _do _that?

When everyone was seated, we did our cabin checks and ran through the safety demo. When it was time for us to take our seats for takeoff, everyone took their accustomed seats – except for Temperance, who took Libby's usual seat next to me. I buckled myself in and smiled at her as the aircraft started to taxi. She smiled back, but there wasn't much opportunity for conversation before we were in the air.

Since Temperance was replacing Libby, we worked together on the same side of the plane. We handed out newspapers and headphones, made the run selling food, and then started beverage service. Libby and I work well together, but Temperance seemed to know what I needed almost before I did. It was kind of incredible. Before long, we were joking and flirting as we handed cans of tomato juice and pots of coffee back and forth.

After the beverage service, we had a few minutes to relax. Temperance and I spent it continuing our conversation as we tidied up the service area. Can you believe she's never seen Star Wars? How does anyone grow up in America without seeing Star Wars? I immediately offered to watch it with her. She explained that wars between different solar systems were impractical due to the immense distances involved – but then she said yes.

Soon it was the flight started to descend and we made another run through the cabin picking up garbage, then yet another making sure everyone had their seat belts on and their table trays away.

When everyone had deplaned and we finished tidying up the cabin, the five of us collected our luggage and left the airport. Our next flight was first thing in the morning, so we hailed a couple of cabs and piled in – Temperance and I in one, Alice, Kate, and Karyn in the other.

Finding myself alone in the cab with Temperance was a little awkward at first. We sat in silence, each of us looking out our own window. That didn't last more than a minute before she broke the silence. "Do you want to have sex?"

"_What? Here?"_ I'm a little ashamed to admit that my voice broke as I asked the question.

Her throaty laugh was my reward. "I was thinking we'd wait until we got to the hotel. It's only a four minute drive. But, if you want ..." She inched towards me and placed her hand on my thigh, rubbing it through my uniform. My reaction was unmistakable, my cock stirring at her touch. She smiled, looking pointedly at my groin. "Is that a yes?"

I covered her hand with mine. "I have a rule." She licked her lips, drawing my attention to them. How would they feel under mine? What would her tongue feel like ...

"Yes?" Her voice interrupted my thoughts.

I had no idea what the question was, letting out an undignified "Huh?"

Her eyes locked on mine. "Your rule?"

Right! My increasingly-trivial-seeming rule. "I don't do one-night stands. I'm a relationship guy."

She bit her lip, nodding. "I understand. But ..."

"But?" My voice seemed to be operating independently from my brain.

"But … we could start with sex, and maybe … maybe we could build on that?" Her question was hesitant, as if she doubted that our relationship would last past the initial sex.

The cab pulled to a stop in front of the hotel and we got out just as the other cab arrived. We all entered the lobby together and registered. Alice and Temperance were sharing a room, as were Kate and Karyn. I had my own room – the fringe benefit of being the only male in the group. As everyone collected their keys and luggage, I caught up with Temperance, discreetly handing her my extra key, still in the paper folder with my room number on it.

Our three rooms ended up on three different floors. I was the first one off the elevator, leaving with a smile and a cheery, "See you in the morning." At the thought of our early wake-up call, Kate groaned. The elevator doors slid shut and I walked down the hall looking for my room.

It took two tries to get the door open, but soon I was inside the room, pulling off my suit jacket and dress shirt and hanging them neatly in the closet. My shoes were the next to go, neatly lined up under the hangers. Next, I pulled my shaving kit out of my luggage. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then shaved, knowing there would be no time in the morning. Just as I finished up, I heard a soft knock on the door, followed by the door opening. Temperance stood there, dressed in shorts and a tank top with a built-in bra. As hard as it was for me to believe, I had only met her 8 hours before. This was the first time I'd seen her in such casual clothing, and I couldn't help but stare. She looked a little insecure as she explained, "These are the only clothes I had other than my uniform, so..."

At the nervousness evident in her voice, I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around her, murmuring in her ear, "You look beautiful. Stunning. I'm so glad you're here." I inhaled her scent, a mixture of something fruity and her. Unable to resist, I sucked her earlobe into my mouth. She rewarded me with a gasp, and I released her ear and turned my head to capture her mouth.

I've never had a first kiss like that. There was no awkwardness, just an innate understanding of each other. As we kissed, I moved my hands down her back until they were firmly planted on that amazing ass. She was an equal partner in the kiss, and her hands roamed my body, bunching my shirt up under my arms before breaking the kiss long enough to pull it over my head. As it floated to the floor, she took my hand and together we walked to the bed.

As I reached out to pull her into my arms, she shook her head and pulled her tank top off. I watched in fascination as the built-in bra caught on her breasts, and admired the slight bounce as they pulled free. Soon the tank top was falling to the floor and I was pulling her back into my arms, thrilling at the way our bare chests pressed together as I kissed her again.

We tumbled onto the bed together and I started kissing my way down her body, letting her gasps and the involuntary movement of her hips teach me what she liked. I nipped at her breasts and sucked on her nipples. I traced the mark left by the elastic of her top with my tongue. I dipped my tongue into her belly button and enjoyed her giggle.

When I reached the waistband of her shorts, I pulled them off and continued on my quest to learn everything about her. As I gazed at her most intimate area, a primitive possessiveness overcame me. _Mine_. I had to show her – to prove to her that no one else would ever be as good for her as I was. I traced her folds with my tongue and sucked her clit into my mouth, loving the way that she arched off the bed. I slid one finger into her, than another, curling and twisting them to drive her crazy

When I could take no more, I fumbled with my belt buckle and pulled off my pants. When they fell to the floor, I moved up the bed and covered her. As her glazed eyes met mine, I slid into her.

I've been with more women than I like to admit, but this – _she – _was different. We fit together perfectly and, just as we had with that first kiss, we seemed to know instinctively how to move together. Her nails dug into her back as she threw one leg around my waist. That seemed to give her the stimulation she needed, because seconds later she was coming, her body clenching around mine as her lips called out my name.

I wanted more than anything to wait, to slow down, to make her come again, but I was too far gone. I drove into her, intent on reaching my own orgasm. It wasn't long before I did, trembling inside of her as her soft hands made soothing motions on my back.

I rolled off of her and pulled her onto her side so that we faced each other, our legs still tangled together. She smiled at me, her eyes fluttering closed as she drifted off to sleep. I followed not long after.

After all, we had an early flight in the morning.

**Suggestions for G? **


	7. Genie

**Note:** Reading all 5 Vampire Academy books in one week doesn't leave much time for writing.

**Title:** Genie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb**

I like solitude. It's good that I do, given the life I have chosen.

Still, after a hundred years or so with only myself for company, I found myself longing for someone to talk to. Sometimes I pitied humans for never being able to know what I know, do what I do, live how I live. Other times I envied them for their freedom – being able to feel a breeze caress their face whenever they want, to associate with people they choose to associate with, to enjoy the pleasures of being alive.

I missed that.

My mind sometimes rebelled at the subservient creature I had become, but it was the logical choice, better than the certain death that awaited me otherwise.

Still, sometimes I wondered if I should have refused, should have given in to the disease that threatened my life.

Most of the time, though, it wasn't so bad. I enjoyed having power. I just wished someone would rub the lamp so that I could _use _it.

**BbBbBb**

I'd been away from camp for 5 days. The first four days I at least had Charlie and Ben to keep from going nuts. The fourth day brought the storm. You can't imagine the feeling of a sandstorm if you haven't lived through one – the way the sand flays any exposed flesh, leaving tiny cuts behind; the way it gets everywhere – in your eyes, your ears, your nose, under your clothes, inside your weapon. During the storm, I was just trying to survive – stumbling along trying to breathe through the bandana I tied around my nose and mouth, trying to make sure I didn't fall or lose my pack or weapon. Charlie and Ben were doing the same, and we tried to stick together, but somehow, when the storm ended, there was no sign of them – just sand, as far as the eye could see.

I was so damned sick of sand.

I looked for them, trying to orient myself on the topographical map I carried, but without any landmarks, I wasn't even sure where I was in relation to camp. I knew where we _had _been, though, so I started making my way back in the direction camp _should _be, hoping they had done the same.

After hours of walking, taking frequent peeks at the compass I still carried to make sure I wasn't wandering in circles, I had to rest. I leaned back on the sand and took some welcome sips from my canteen as I ate some of the rations I still carried.

As I ate, I stretched my legs out in front of me. As I did so, my hand brushed through the sand and I felt something smooth. I maneuvered myself so I could see what it was and caught a glint of … copper? Brass? I couldn't tell. Something shiny. I used my hand to brush away more sand so that I could see what I'd found.

As I rubbed the sand away, there was a flash, then a puff of smoke. My first thought was that someone was shooting at me, followed quickly by the fear that another sandstorm was starting. Before my mind had even finished those thoughts, the smoke cleared.

That's when I saw her. Where the hell had she come from?

**BbBbBb**

He was good looking – if I looked past the vaguely stunned look on his face. At the sight of him, I felt moisture pool between my thighs as I remembered just how long it had been since I'd had intercourse.

You'd think that genies wouldn't have needs like that – or that they'd be able to meet those needs at will – but it's a life of servitude. We can only have sex if our master (or mistress) wishes for it.

Before – when I was a normal human woman – I had loved sex. I never talked about it except with my best friend – it wasn't polite conversation, after all – but my husband and I had a wonderful sex life. I didn't love him – I had married him because it was a good match, and that's what you do – but I thought that over time I _would _be able to love him.

We didn't get that chance – we had only been married for 3 months when the fever claimed him.

It hurt – my husband was a good man, and his death was a loss. Even as I mourned him, I caught the same fever that he had died from.

Despite my grief, I didn't want to die, so when I had the opportunity to live – even in such a limited, subservient fashion – I took it.

It was the best of my options, and most of the time I was glad it's what I chose. Still, I missed the touch of a man's hand, the feel of him moving inside of me.

The last man who found my lamp wanted riches and power. Sex wasn't on his list. The woman before him? She wanted love. I can't force love – my powers do have their limits – but luckily, there was a man who loved her already. I just cleared away some of the obstacles. It amazes me how many people can't see what's right in front of them.

As I did the math, I realized that it had been three hundred and forty-seven years since I had had sex.

I placed my palms together at chest height, which drew attention to my breasts, highlighted by the bolero top I was wearing. With a demure look at him, I bowed, saying, "I am at your service, Master".

**BbBbBb**

_Master?_ What was going on?

Before I knew what I was doing, I had taken a step back. "_What?"_, I croaked.

She was beautiful – long brown hair, blue eyes, wearing one of those weird short jacket-things and some flow-y short pants – but I didn't get it. Who was she? Was she a mirage? What was going on ?

One second, I was alone, the next there was a gorgeous woman standing in front of me calling me "Master". The only thing that I had done was … the metal …. I looked down. The metal object I had discovered lay on the sand. Finally, my brain put the pieces together.

I looked up at the woman. "You're a _genie?_"

She nodded.

"_But … genies aren't real."_

She grinned. "I beg to differ."

I sat down with a thud, suddenly overwhelmed. She sat down beside me, her legs crossed in front of her. I looked over at her, taking in the hot body and the amused look on her face. "So … do I get three wishes?"

She shook her head. "No. Sorry. The stories exaggerate. You get one wish." Her eyes traveled the length of my body, assessing me, before returning to my face. She raised an eyebrow and her voice deepened "I'm very good, you know. And since you're wandering around the desert alone, I'm guessing it's been a while since you've been with a woman."

_What?_

**BbBbBb**

I was guessing – hoping, really – that he wasn't in some sort of sexual relationship. From what I'd heard, modern armies frowned on sexual relationships between troops, and he certainly was alone out here.

I desperately wanted him to take me up on my offer. After all, I had no idea how long it would be before I got another chance, and years of being cooped up in that lamp had taken their toll.

It had to be his choice, though.

**BbBbBb**

I _had _to be hallucinating. If I was in my right mind, there's no way that a _genie _would hit on me.

Just in case I wasn't, though, a list of wishes started to form in my mind: surviving the war, being home with family, finding someone to spend my life with. And, of course, the simplest – knowing where I was in relation to camp.

Still, when I looked at her, I was reminded just how long it had been. I'd been over here for seven months, I had three months left, and I missed sex. At first, I had wondered if I'd survive without it, but over time the daily battle to stay alert and alive had made the aching need retreat. Looking at her brought it all back.

She must have read my indecision, because she leaned over, her breath blowing over my ear as she whispered, "I'm better than any woman you've ever been with. I'll blow your mind, solider."

I pulled back a little. "I'm lost. If I choose … you know … with you, I still won't know where I am. I could die."

She licked her lips, nodding.

Somehow, her silence encouraged me to go on. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"Sex." My voice sounded strange to my ears as I spoke. Suddenly my courage and confidence returns. I smiled at her, happy with the choice. "Go ahead, blow my mind."

**BbBbBb**

When he made his choice, I stood and moved in front of him. I watched his eyes follow my hands as I stripped off my top, throwing it to the hot sand. My harem pants soon followed and I stood naked in front of him. I placed one foot on each side of him, then lowered myself to my knees before whispering in his ear, "Let me know what you like."

Since he didn't provide any immediate direction, I decided to improvise. I crawled onto his lap, enjoying the way his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. As I plastered myself to him, I could feel his cock stirring and hardening beneath me. As I traced my tongue down the side of his neck, I rocked my hips a little.

When I reached the neck of his t-shirt, I started undressing him in earnest. Soon, his shirts lay on the sand and my mouth moved over his bare chest. I let my tongue trace his muscles and tease his nipples, enjoying the way his pulse raced as I tormented him.

I moved back and unfastened his pants, pushing them down far enough to free his now-erect cock. I looked him in the eyes and licked my lips again, then lowered my head to take him in my mouth.

I couldn't believe this was really happening. A gorgeous woman – OK, not a human woman, but still – was naked in front of me, her mouth wrapped around my throbbing cock.

She was right, too – she was good at this. She knew exactly when to suck and when to tease me with her tongue. She bobbed her head, taking me deep into her throat before pulling back until I was almost entirely out of her mouth.

I couldn't take any more, and my hands went to her head to pull her back. She didn't listen, tilting her head back to look at me and shaking her head slightly before returning to her task.

I couldn't hold out and I came, spilling into her mouth.

As I collapsed back onto my elbows, she pulled off of me and moved up my body. To my surprise, I was still hard, and I gasped, "How? But..."

She looked like the cat who swallowed the canary as she explained, "Magic. This is your wish, after all."

**BbBbBb**

I'd forgotten. It had been so long that I'd forgotten the feel of a cock in my mouth, the way giving a man pleasure made me feel powerful.

I mean, I had plenty of power in general, but this … this was more personal.

Of course, that just the beginning, and I was more than ready for the next step. I straddled him, trapping his cock between us, and leaned down. As I kissed him, my breasts brushed his chest, the added friction against my nipples making me eager to feel him inside of me.

I reached between us and placed his cock at my entrance before sinking onto him. As he gasped, I started to move, loving the way he filled me.

I'd forgotten how that felt, too.

In his reclined position, he couldn't move his hands, so I was completely in control. I took full advantage, varying my speed, changing the angle, and, of course, using one hand to massage my breasts while the other one buried itself between my legs. He was mesmerized, unable to take his eyes off of me, and I drank in his admiration and lust.

Soon, I shattered around him, losing the rhythm as I did. What can I say, it had been a long time. He lay back on the sand as I collapsed against him, his penis still hard within me. He stroked my hair for a moment, then his hands went to my hips, lifting me off of him.

He moved our discarded clothing around, then positioned me on my hands and knees, the clothing protecting my skin from the hot, abrasive sand. He moved behind me and his cock slid home. As it did, he leaned forward, murmuring, "We're not done" into my ear.

Grasping my hips, he started to move, slamming forward into me.

Now he was in charge, and I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so out of control. It was intoxicating. I liked my power, of course, but sometimes it was nice to just let someone else be in charge. He was more than capable, too, somehow knowing my body better than I did.

I couldn't look in his eyes, but I could tell from his breathing and the pressure of his hands on my hips that it wouldn't be long. I was extra-sensitive from my orgasm, and soon I was coming again.

That was all he needed, and he followed me over the edge, spilling himself inside of me. Together, we collapsed onto the sand and he put his arm around me, pulling me to his side.

**BbBbBb**

I woke alone in the middle of the desert. I sat up, frantically wondering where she was, before noticing that I was fully dressed. Had it been a dream? A hallucination?

Disappointed, I pulled myself to my feet and walked over to my pack. I reached inside and pulled out the compass and map. I unfolded the map, ready to try to figure out where I was yet again.

That's when I saw it.

On the map, was a small, red X.

**BbBbBbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBbBbBb**

**Suggestions for H? **


	8. Heist

**Note:** If I get inspired, I will try to have the next one up by Wednesday. If that doesn't happen, it will be a couple of weeks, as I have guests arriving on Thursday. (Hint: suggestions help inspire me.)

**Title:** Heist

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb**

Ruth walked down the empty street, trying her best to look inconspicuous. When she saw the security guard turn the corner, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and made a call. When the person on the other end answered, she said, "Hi, honey. I'm on my way home. I'll see you in about 15 minutes."

When she hung up the phone, she walked down the end of the block to the subway station. Three minutes later, the next train whisked her away.

**BbBbBbBb**

Max hung up the phone and looked over at his daughter. "We have 15 minutes. Ready?"

Joy nodded and turned to the alarm box. It took a full minute to deactivate the first alarm. By that time, Max had successfully picked the lock on the door and the two of them walked into the darkened building.

The second alarm took a little longer. By the time it was deactivated, they had used 4 of their 15 minutes.

There was no need to talk – they had done this before. Together, they walked through the building until they were standing in front of the old safe. Again, Max took the lead, using a stethoscope to listen as the tumblers fell into place.

When the safe door swung open, they only had 8 minutes left. Two of those minutes were spent in a frantic, yet silent, search of the safe.

It was Joy who found the small box they were after. She put it in the messenger bag she carried and they retreated, taking care to make sure that the safe was locked, the alarms were armed, and there were no obvious signs of their late-night visit.

When they were out of the building, Max put his tools back in his briefcase and they split up. Max left first, walking through the gate and down the street to the subway station while Joy waited at the back of the building.

She looked around nervously as her watch counted down the five minutes she would wait. She always found standing alone in the darkness waiting for enough time to pass unnerving. Every shadow seemed more sinister when she was alone.

She had thirty seconds left to wait when she saw the flashlight.

**BbBbBbBb**

Booth gazed at the bank of monitors, wondering how long he'd have to work this dead-end job. Sure, it paid well, but that didn't fully make up for the mind-numbing boredom of sitting around all night. The brightest part of his night was the walk through the campus he did every hour.

Security was something of a joke – doing the walk-through meant that no one was watching the monitors, but management didn't want to pay for two guards. Still, he was grateful that he had the chance to get up and walk around, even if the chances of anything happening were remote.

That's when he saw it – a flicker of movement just on the edge of one of the monitors. What _was _that? He leaned forward, trying to figure out whether he had actually seen anything or whether his mind was playing tricks on him.

He had almost decided that he had imagined it when it happened again – a slight shifting of the shadows in the corner of the same monitor. Naturally, it was the camera farthest from the guard station. He picked up his flashlight and went to investigate.

**BbBbBbBb**

Joy crouched in the shadows. The security guard wasn't due for another ten minutes. Who was walking around with a flashlight? Her heart was pounding as she fought the urge to flee, knowing that the only way out involved crossing the open area between her and the gate. Whoever was standing out there with a flashlight would be able to see her easily.

To her relief, the light panned the area without stopping, and the shadowy figure turned to go. As soon as he walked around the corner of the building, she moved, walking quickly towards the street and safety.

She was thirty feet from the gate when the security guard rounded the front of the building.

**BbBbBbBb**

It would be hard to say who was more surprised. Joy recovered first and bolted for the street. It took a second for Booth to react, but then he ran after her. He caught her when she was ten feet from the street, tackling her to the ground.

Naturally, she fought, kicking and squirming in a futile attempt to escape. Booth struggled to gain control of the situation and finally succeeded, pulling her wrists together behind his back. As she lay face-down on the cold asphalt, she felt him shift his weight, lifting his hips. She heard rustling just before she felt the leather of his belt go around her wrists.

When Booth was sure she was safely restrained, he stood, pulling her to her feet. Picking up her bag from the ground where it lay, he guided her towards the security office.

**BbBbBbBb**

She was pretty sure she could escape if she put her mind to it – a stumble, a kick backwards into a kneecap, even throwing a punch would be unexpected enough to give her time to run. Running, however, meant leaving the bag, and that was unacceptable. After the months of preparation, she couldn't just leave it behind.

As soon as they reached the security office, Booth set the flashlight on the desk and pushed her into a metal chair, fastening her bound wrists to the back. As her eyes adjusted to the lights, Joy scanned the room, trying to figure out her next move.

It was a typical, albeit dilapidated, industrial office. On the wall a year-at-a glance calendar, now three years old, covered the water-stained paint. A half-empty Styrofoam coffee cup sat on the desk, the rings from many previous cups making it obvious that this was the rule, not the exception. One end of the desk was covered in pliles of papers. The most up-to-date part of the room was the bank of monitors, and even those had seen better days.

Unable to come up with a concrete plan, Joy turned her attention to Booth, who had picked up the telephone and was partway through dialing a number.

"No!"

At the sound, Booth looked over at her, dropping the handset into its cradle. "What?"

Joy rocked from side to side, trying to free herself from the chair. "You can't!"

Booth moved until he was half-sitting against the desk directly in front of her. "Stop that. You're going to hurt yourself."

Joy kept moving, so panicked that she didn't care. "You were going to call ... you can't."

Booth grinned, shaking his head. "It's my _job_. I find an intruder, I call the cops."

Joy suddenly calmed. Maybe there was a way out of this after all. "I'm not an intruder."

Booth's eyes raked over her, taking in the tight black clothing, the hair pulled back in a braid, and the black sneakers. "Look at you. You couldn't look more like a thief if you were carrying a bag with a dollar sign on it."

Joy's brow furrowed. "Why would I carry a bag with a dollar sign on it?"

Booth raised an eyebrow. "That's what thieves do – you know, in cartoons?"

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a moment. Booth was the one to speak first, asking, "So what's your story?"

Joy looked up. "My story?"

"Yeah. If you're not an intruder, what are you doing here?"

Joy thought fast. What kind of explanation would get him to let her go? "I'm a college student. There's this play, and they needed stagehands. That's why I'm dressed all in black – I can't draw attention to myself during the performance. I was going home and this guy on the subway … he was bothering me, saying things … awful things. I got off – this isn't my stop, I just wanted to get away from him. He followed me, and I pushed him over and ran up the stairs. I've never been in this area before and I didn't know where to go. When I saw the open gate, I came in. I just wanted to hide in case he was still following me. When I saw you, I thought it was him again and I ran."

Booth's eyes seemed to bore into hers. "So that's it?"

Joy nodded. "I'm sorry. Is there any chance you can just let me go?"

Booth stood and walked behind her to release her hands. When they were free, he returned to his position in front of her. She swung her arms and rolled her shoulders, trying to work out the kinks. She smiled up at him, suddenly aware of how attractive he was. "Thank you."

Booth reached over and picked up the phone. "I'm calling you a cab. I don't want to worry about that guy catching up with you again."

His conversation was brief. When he hung up, he smiled at her. "They said it'll be half an hour. Do you want some coffee or something?"

Joy shook her head. Her mind was churning, relief that he was letting her go warring with guilt for deceiving him. Underlying it all was a fundamental attraction. His position on the desk in front of her made her intensely aware of him and suddenly she just wanted to _forget –_ to pretend that she was just a woman who met a man she was incredibly attracted to.

She stood and took a small step forward until she was standing between his legs. In his half-seated position, she was able to look down on him slightly. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she bent her head and kissed him.

They lost themselves in the kiss, forgetting about their jobs for the moment. His hands went to her hips, pulling her closer. As their mouths devoured each other, they pulled at each other's clothes.

When they were both naked, Booth swept a pile of papers off the desk and spun Joy around until she was lying on the portion of the desk that he had cleared. Booth settled himself between her legs. His hands went back to her hips and he entered her.

As he moved within her, she wrapped her legs around his waist, giving her the leverage to move in tandem with him. He moved one hand between them, toying with her clit. Before long, she climaxed, Booth joining her not long after. Spent, he collapsed onto the desk beside her for a minute.

As they recovered, their awareness of their surroundings returned. They got up and pulled on their clothes just before a horn signaled the arrival of the cab.

Booth handed her her bag, saying, "I'll walk you out."

The cabbie got out of the cab as they walked into the cool night air. Booth shook his hand, handing him some folded bills and saying, "Take the lady home."

Joy reached for the door handle, but Booth's hand was there first. He pulled the door open and turned to her. "I'm Booth, by the way. Seeley Booth."

Joy smiled, her heart breaking at the lie she knew she had to tell. "Temperance Brennan."

Booth smiled back. "Nice to meet you, Temperance."

"You too." Unable to bear further conversation, she ducked into the cab. He shut the door behind her and the cab pulled away.

As she gave the cabbie an address she knew would allow her easy access to the subway, she couldn't resist one last look through the rear window of the moving cab.

**BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb****BbBbBbBb**

**Suggestions for I? Should it be B/B, or do you want other characters? **


	9. Illusionist

**Note**: I should be cleaning before my mom gets here. Or sleeping. I am doing neither.

I feel obliged to warn you that this one is really, really out there. Also, much longer than usual. Apparently crazy takes more words.

**Title:** Illusionist

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

****

The trailer was stuffy, and the naked couple was covered with a sheen of perspiration as they collapsed together onto the bed. The man lay on his back, still gasping for breath. The woman lay beside him on her side. Her fingers lightly traced the muscles in his chest, but other than that, they didn't touch.

"Booth?"

At her voice, the man turned his head to look at her. "Yeah, Ange?"

She pulled herself up on one elbow. "We need to talk."

He rolled onto his side and propped himself up as well. "That's never good."

Her free hand reached up and cupped his cheek. "The last three months have been great. Wonderful. But we knew this wasn't a forever kind of thing, and it's time for me to move on. There's this art program in Paris. It starts in three weeks, and I've been accepted."

He smiled. "Really?"

"Yes." Her smile lit up her face. "Don't worry, I'll find you a new assistant before I go."

"Oh, Ange. Look, you don't have to do that. I'll figure something out. I always do."

She chuckled. "I'll find you a new assistant. It's the least I can do, leaving halfway through the tour like this."

**BbBbBbBb**

Brennan walked into the coffee shop and looked around. This was the most unconventional job interview she had ever been on, but since her TA position had fallen through at the last minute, she was desperately in need of a summer job. Most jobs that paid well were already filled, and working for minimum wage wouldn't allow her to save enough money to make it through the next school year. Scholarships would pay for her tuition and, if she was lucky, her books, but she still needed to find a way to pay for her living expenses.

This job posting had been a godsend – not that she believed that there was a god, or that he'd send her a job if there were. Still, it seemed almost perfect.

"Temperance?"

At the sound of her name, Brennan turned. "Yes?"

The brunette woman smiled. "I'm Angela. Thanks for meeting me here. Can I get you something?"

Brennan nodded towards the counter. "I was just going to get a cup of coffee."

'I'll grab it for you." Angela pointed over at a table containing a pad of paper and a half-full cup of coffee. "Take a seat, I'll be right there."

Brennan walked over and sat down, placing her purse on the floor next to the window. She looked over at the counter, where Angela was chatting with the man behind her in line. She folded her hands together and waited. As she sat there, she noticed the notepad. She pulled it over to her side of the table so she could get a closer look at the sketches on the top page.

She looked up from the paper when Angela slid into the seat across from her. Startled, she blurted out, "I was just … I'm sorry … I just … these are very good. The artist has a remarkable grasp of human anatomy. Did you do them?"

Angela's hand found her arm. "It's OK, I don't mind. Yes, I drew them. Thank you. I'm an artist, I'm going to study in Paris." The last word was said with a voice full of awe and wonder.

"Oh, is that why you're leaving?" Mentally, Brennan scolded herself. Usually she guarded every word, but something about this situation seemed to cause her to say everything that crossed her mind.

Angela didn't seem to mind, though. "Yes! I'm so excited, but before I can go I want to find my replacement. If I find someone this week, we'll have a full week to train before I leave."

"Is it hard? I mean, I don't really know what being a magician's assistant involves."

"Illusionist. He prefers illusionist. It's not as easy as it looks. I mean, most of it involves dressing in skimpy clothes and looking pretty, but you also need to make sure you're where you need to be, and know what props he needs for each part of the show."

Brennan's trepidation must have shown on her face because Angela was quick to add, "I'm sure you'd be fine. Does that sound like something you'd be interested in?"

Brennan laughed nervously. "It scares me a little."

Angela leaned forward over the table. "Which part?"

Brennan shrugged. "I don't know, really. It's just … I'm a grad student. I'm not really prepared for show business."

Angela nodded thoughtfully. 'I guess that would be quite a change. Why do you want the job?"

Brennan looked into Angela's kind eyes and decided to tell the truth. "I need the money. I had a summer job lined up, but it fell through. Without it, I won't be able to go back to school in the fall."

"You'd be OK with being on stage in front of hundreds of people wearing costumes that are skimpy at best."

"Yes. The human body is nothing to be ashamed of. Our society encourages people to feel self-conscious about their bodies, but it's an arbitrary social construct."

"We leave tomorrow. If you take the job, you'd have to travel with us. I'll be there until the 10th, but then I have to leave. Is that OK? Is there a boyfriend … or girlfriend .. or something ... you can't leave?"

Brennan shook her head. "No. It's just me. I can travel."

Angela grinned. "Great! Hey, why don't you come by the trailer tomorrow morning. You can meet Booth and we can talk more specifically. If that all goes well, we can talk money and all that boring administrative stuff." She ripped the top page of her notepad and scribbled a location in between the sketches. "That's where we are tonight. Say 9 am. tomorrow?"

**BbBbBbBb**

He hated mornings. As a teenager, he had slept as late as he could, only getting up when Pops threatened to take away his car privileges. In the army, of course, he didn't have that choice. Over time, he had learned to get out of bed promptly, but that didn't mean he _liked _it.

Now, as an independent adult, he should be able to sleep as late as he wanted – yet here he was, wide awake at 9 am.

Annoyed, he untangled himself from the woman wrapped around him and walked naked to the small bathroom.

On the bed, Angela rolled over onto the now-vacated spot where Booth had been. She stretched, still half-asleep. It wasn't until she heard a tentative knock on the door that she looked at the clock. "_Shit_." She stumbled out of bed and grabbed one of Booth's t-shirts, pulling it over her head as she walked to the door. Her eyes still blurry with sleep, she swung the door opened, blinking at the bright sunlight that streamed in.

As her eyes adjusted, she saw Brennan standing on the doorstep. "Oh! I'm sorry, did I have the wrong time?"

Angela ran her fingers through her tangled hair. "No, no, we overslept. Come in."

Brennan walked in and, at Angela's invitation, took a seat on the bench by the small table. As she sat down, Booth walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh!"

At Brennan's gasp, Angela turned and grinned. "Oops. Booth, this is Temperance. Temperance, Booth."

"Nice to meet you, Temperance." Booth looked down at himself. "I'll just go put some pants on."

He picked up some pants and pulled them on as Angela turned to Brennan. "I'm _so _sorry, Temperance. If I'd known he was naked, I would have suggested we stay outside."

Brennan dragged her eyes off of Booth and back to Angela, cursing the flush she could feel spreading across her face. "It's OK, Angela."

Angela shifted from foot to foot. "Not to make this more awkward, but I really need a shower. Can I ask you to wait 5 minutes?"

"OK. Do you want me to stay here, or should I just come back later?"

Angela walked towards the bathroom. "Stay, stay. Booth, make Temperance some coffee, OK?"

Booth zipped up his jeans and walked to the kitchen area. As he busied himself making coffee, he threw a grin over his shoulder at Brennan. "So I understand you're interested in being my assistant?"

"Yes. Angela was going to tell me more about the job today."

Booth put the lid on the coffee maker and turned it on. He grabbed the lone chair in the room and straddled it backwards. His arms crossed on the back of the chair, he ran his eyes over her assessingly. "Well, you have to be a diversion, basically. You go out there, look hot, and everyone looks at you instead of me. You'd be fine for that. You would have your part to play in some of the illusions as well, but if you take this job we'd have a few days to practice so that you know what you're doing."

They heard the shower turn off and the door opened. Angela walked out, clad only in a towel. She walked towards the bedroom area and pulled a curtain that blocked it off from the rest of the trailer. A minute later she emerged dressed in pants and a tank top.

Booth pulled some bread out of the cupboard and placed two slices in a toaster. "Ange? Eggs and toast for breakfast?"

Angela nodded. 'That's good for me. Make enough for all three of us, OK?" She turned to Brennan. "Come this way, I'll show you some of the costumes. Hey, does everyone call you Temperance? Do you have a nickname?"

Brennan shrugged. "Most people call me Brennan, actually."

Angela grinned. "Great! Temperance is quite a mouthful. OK, Bren, this way." She ducked through the curtain and Brennan followed.

Soon, the women were looking at the costumes. Angela would pull each out one and explain when it was used. Brennan was surprised to find that she went through four or five costumes per show.

When she had gone through all of them, she handed the first one to Brennan. "Go ahead, try it on. I need to see whether it works on you or whether we'll need to figure something else out."

Brennan looked at her, slightly panicked. "Now?'

"Yes, now. Look, if you're shy, I can wait outside. But you don't have much time to change during a performance, you might as well get used to having people around while you do it."

Brennan looked down at the garment. "I guess it's OK if you stay." She started to undress as Angela shared more mishaps from previous shows.

When she was wearing the costume, Angela smiled a devious smile. "Well, no one will be looking at Booth if you're on stage in that. Bend over."

Brennan's eyes widened. Angela laughed. "You need to be able to move in it without getting arrested for indecency. Bend forward, bend back, move your arms, let's see if it works."

Brennan moved, feeling a little silly. Finally, Angela nodded approvingly. "Some minor alterations, maybe, but it looks pretty good. Let's go show Booth." She put her arm around Brennan's shoulders and pulled her through the curtain.

Booth looked up as they walked out. When he saw Brennan, he raised an eyebrow and whistled. "Looking good."

Suddenly self-conscious, Brennan fidgeted in place. Booth pulled his gaze away from her and nodded towards the table. "Breakfast is ready, ladies."

Brennan gestured at the bed. "I should change, I don't want to ..."

Booth grabbed a towel from the counter. "Don't worry about it." He took the towel and tucked it around the costume, protecting it from an misplaced food. As his hand brushed her breast, Brennan felt her nipple harden. Embarrassed, she slid into the bench and picked up her fork.

When breakfast was over, Booth made his excuses and left to check the setup for that night's show. Angela stacked the plates and set them in the small sink. Leaving them there, she led the way back to the wardrobe and had Brennan try on the remaining costumes.

When Brennan was back in her own clothes, the two women sat back down at the table. As they sipped tall glasses of iced tea, Angela pulled out a sketch pad and started explaining the act, occasionally jumping to her feet to demonstrate further. When she had reached the grand finale, she flopped back onto the bench. Grinning at Brennan, she asked, "So? You still interested in the job?"

Brennan admitted she was and they made arrangements for Booth and Angela to pick her up on the way out of town the next day. As Brennan left to go pack, Angela pulled her into a spontaneous hug. "I'm so glad you're joining us, sweetie. You'll be great.'

Touched, Brennan smiled wistfully. "I hope so."

**BbBbBbBb**

It took six hours of driving to make it to the location of their next performance. As Booth drove, Angela and Brennan went over the show again and again. In between practicing, they chatted about school, life, and, of course, men. Brennan was amazed at how well they got along. It had been years since she had had a close friend and she was surprised at the connection she felt to Angela after only a couple of days.

When they reached town, it took another hour to pick up groceries, fill the trailer's propane tank, and find a place to fill the water tank and dump the waste. When the trailer finally pulled into its parking spot, they were all glad to escape its confines in favor of a walk in the fresh air. Walking around the asphalt parking lot wasn't as nice as a stroll through the woods, but it was still better than seeing the same four walls again and again. They walked together, Angela sometimes arm-in-arm with Booth, sometimes jumping ahead to walk backwards so that she could see their faces as she talked.

They finally returned to the trailer and Angela started preparing dinner, explaining that they took turns. The food was simple, but Brennan couldn't remember the last meal she had enjoyed so much.

By the time she and Booth had finished cleaning up, they were all tired. Angela helped Brennan turn the table into a bed before following Booth through the closed curtain to their bed area. Soon, they were all fast asleep.

In Brennan's dream, she was acutely aware of a man's strong hands exploring her body. She could feel the callouses on his hands as they brushed her inner thighs and the stubble on his cheeks as he nuzzled her breasts. She stretched languorously, reaching out for her lover. When her hand touched nothing but cool sheets, she opened her eyes and squinted at the empty space beside her.

As she awoke, she realized three things. The first one that she had been dreaming, and she was alone in her bed. The second was that her dream had left her aroused and aching. Her third and final realization was that the other occupants of the trailer were also awake. Through the curtain, she could hear soft murmurs and laughter. It wasn't until she heard Angela moan in obvious pleasure that she realized what they were doing. Her eyes wide, she jumped out of bed, pulled on a sweater, and slipped on her shoes. She opened the door and walked down the steps, thankful that they had put some folding chairs outside the night before.

She curled up in a chair and started going over the show in her head, hoping to distract herself from the trailer creaking behind her. She was pretty sure she knew the show through the first two costume changes, but after that she thought she might be missing something.

When the door opened, she looked over as a sheepish Angela exited. "Sorry, Bren. We didn't mean to wake you."

Brennan again felt herself flush. "It's OK. I didn't … I know you two are together. I just thought I'd give you some privacy."

Angela ran her hand through her hair. "Yeah. Thanks. Look, Booth is in the shower now. Do you want the next one?"

Brennan wrapped her hands around her folded legs. "No, you go next. I'll start breakfast – it's my turn."

After breakfast, they found their way to the stage. Booth and Angela went through a trial run of the night's show. Once they were familiar with the stage, Booth nodded to Brennan. "Your turn."

They started going through the routine. The first part came easily to Brennan and she felt herself gain confidence. Just when she started to believe she could do this, she reached the moment where she had to wrap one leg around Booth, then fall backwards towards the audience before returning to an upright position and spinning away. She walked over to him the way Angela had taught her and placed her hand on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she sung her leg up, but almost as soon as she touched him, she pushed backwards. Horrified at her reaction to him, she stood a few feet away, her hand in front of her mouth.

Angela hugged her. "It's OK, sweetie, you'll get it. Can we try it again?"

When her second attempt was as disastrous as the first, Angela and Booth exchanged meaningful glances before suggesting they move on. The rehearsal continued, but the next time Brennan had to touch Booth, the same thing happened – she tensed up and recoiled as if he were on fire.

Stumbling backwards, Brennan apologized. "I'm sorry, I don't know … I'll do better.'

Angela took pity on her, saying, "I know you will, Bren. Hey, let's take a break. We have a few things we need to pick up. Let's grab a cab and hit the mall, OK?"

By the time the women reached the mall, Brennan was relaxed and joking with Angela. When they had picked up everything they needed, they stopped for a drink in the food court. They dropped their bags on some empty chairs and sat across from each other.

When there was a lull in the conversation, Angela leaned forward and asked, "So what's with you and Booth?".

Despite the friendly smile on Angela's face, Brennan was horrified. "Wh.. what? There's nothing … I hope you don't think …."

Angela leaned back in her chair, her expression now reminiscent of a cat after consuming a particularly tasty canary. "You're attracted to Booth. That's why you panic when you touch him."

Brennan sputtered, trying to find words to explain something she didn't fully understand herself.

Seeing her distress, Angela moved over to her side of the table. She moved the shopping bags onto the table and slid into the chair next to Brennan, putting her arm around her. "It's OK, Bren."

Brennan hunched over, her face in her hands. "It's_ not_, Ange." She forced herself to look Angela in the eye. "I know we just met, but I feel like we're friends." At Angela's nod, she continued, "I know you and Booth are together, and I want you to know that I don't want to mess that up for you."

Angela hugged her tighter. "You _aren't_, Bren. Booth and I? We're together, yes, but we both know it's a short-term thing. When I leave, we'll treasure the memories, but it'll be over. We're friends, it's not like we're some big, romantic love story. If you're interested in him, that's _fine_. Besides, I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Really?"

Angela nodded decisively. '"Really."

**BbBbBbBb**

As she watched that night's show, Brennan's mind raced. She knew she should be watching Angela, but she found herself captivated by Booth. He had an amazing stage presence, and exhibited a level of confidence only found in alpha males.

When the show ended, Angela insisted that the three of them go out dancing. Booth didn't argue – it would take hours for the adrenaline from the show to wear off enough for him to be able to sleep, anyway. They caught a cab to the nearest club. Soon, they were up on the dance floor.

A couple of hours and several drinks later, they stumbled into a cab and found their way back to the trailer. Booth took care of making sure the door was locked for the night. When he was sure the trailer was secure, he smiled at Brennan. "Good night, Temperance." Turning, he walked towards the bed.

"Wait!"

At Angela's voice, Booth turned, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. "Yes? Aren't you coming to bed, Angela?"

A mischievous grin spread across Angela's face. "I have an idea." When the other two just looked at her, she continued. "Brennan needs to get used to touching you, Booth. I think she should join us tonight."

"_What?" _ Booth and Brennan spoke as one.

Angela walked towards Booth and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's for the good of the show, Booth. If you have sex, she'll feel a lot more comfortable touching you in public."

As he gaped, she turned towards Brennan and took her hands. "And I'll be there, so you don't have anything to worry about. I really think this is what we should do."

Brennan stared at her. "I think … your logic is faulty, Angela."

Angela started walking backwards, dragging Brennan along with her. "No, sweetie, this is _perfect._ This is the solution. I promise, it'll be OK." As she ducked through the curtain, she looked over at Booth. "Are you going to join us, or should we get started without you?"

Started out of his paralysis, Booth followed the women to the bed. When he reached the women, Angela dropped Brennan's hands, saying, "Watch and learn, sweetie." She placed one hand on the back of Booth's neck and pulled his head down so that she could kiss him. When she finally pulled away, she asked, "Your turn, Brennan?"

Brennan stepped forward and mimicked Angela's actions. When the kiss ended, she pulled back slightly and looked into Booth's eyes, taking in the contrast between twitching jaw muscle and the tenderness in his eyes.

Before either of them could speak, Angela moved beside Brennan. Grinning, she pulled off Booth's shirt and then unbuttoned his pants. When Booth was naked, she took his hand and pulled him to the bed. He lay back on the bed. He was enjoying the attention from the two women, but he still protested, "It's not fair that I'm the only one naked."

Angela shrugged and looked at Brennan. "He has a point." Soon her clothes lay in a pile on the floor and she stretched out on one side of Booth. Brennan hesitated for a moment. Should she stay or should she leave? Finally, she pulled off her clothes and lay down on the other side.

The two women lay on their sides, look at each other over Booth's torso. Angela ran her hand over his chest, saying, "Touch him, sweetie."

Tentatively, Brennan placed her palm on his shoulder. As she grew bolder, she moved it to his chest, testing the firmness of his nipple before following the ridges of his muscles down his body. Just before she reached his hard cock, she looked him in the eye. "Is this OK?"

Booth's hips lifted involuntarily, answering her question. Made yet bolder by the response, she wrapped her fingers around his cock, enjoying his moan of pleasure.

As Brennan opened her mouth to taste him, Angela moved up the bed to let Booth taste her nipples. As Brennan licked and sucked his cock, Booth did the same to Angela's nipples.

Angela had been Booth's lover long enough to know the signs that he was about to come. When she knew he was getting close, she said, "Bren?"

Brennan sat up. "Yes?" As she did, Booth groaned in frustration. Letting go of Angela's nipple, he pulled Brennan on top of him. Angela moved down the bed and helped guide Booth's cock into Brennan before lying down beside Booth . Brennan sank down and paused for a second. As she started to move, Booth's hand found Angela's clit.

Angela came first, shuddering as Booth's fingers continued to bring her pleasure. Brennan was surprised at how arousing she found the image of Booth bringing Angela to orgasm. Soon, she climaxed as well, collapsing onto Booth's chest.

Booth flipped her over, pounding into her until he came, before falling onto the bed between the two women. Brennan immediately cuddled against him, throwing her arm over his chest.

The light was still on, and Angela got up to turn it off. Just before she did, she turned to look at the cozy couple on the bed. As the room turned to darkness, she whispered, "I knew it would work."

****

**Suggestions for J?**


	10. Jail

**Note**: Sorry for the delay. I had my idea of where this was going to go. So did B&B. They won.

**Title:** Jail

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**BbBbBbBb ****BbBbBbBb ****BbBbBbBb**

The sheriff rode past the small pond as the sun began to set. After three days of traveling, the train had finally arrived at the station at noon. He had taken the time for a quick meal, then retrieved his mount from the stables and started on his way. As he rode, he found himself wishing he could spend more time with his son than his yearly visits to the city allowed, but he knew Parker was better off with his aunt and uncle than in a frontier settlement with a father who never knew when he'd be home.

Silhouetted against the sunset was the town he now called home. He wondered how the town had fared in his absence. Sure, his deputy was a good man, but Wendell was still young, and he knew better than anyone that life can change in a moment.

The town was quiet when he arrived. Faint music drifted out from the saloon door, and quiet light shone from Miss Maggie's place. Other than that, Main Street was dark – except for the light from the small jail. He rode to the livery stable behind the jail and made sure his horse was taken care of before walking to the jail. He removed his hat and shook it, watching the dust drift across the beacon of light shining from the door. Uncorking his canteen, he took a swig of water before walking through the door.

**BbBbBbBb  
**

The deputy knocked over his chair in his haste to stand. "Sheriff!"

The jailhouse consisted of an office area and two small cells. Booth grinned at his deputy as he threw his hat onto the cluttered desk. "Nice shiner. What happened?"

Wendell flushed. "There was a brawl in front of the general store this afternoon. It was chaos. I got it under control, but not before I took one to the eye."

Booth's attention was drawn to one of the cells where a woman stood, hands on her hips, tapping her foot. "I hope you're here to let me out of here."

Booth's smile spread across his face. She was gorgeous – and more than a little annoyed. Somehow, he couldn't stop from teasing her, just a bit. "I'm not sure, ma'am. I don't have the whole story yet." He looked at Wendell. "What's she in for?"

Wendell flushed. "She's the one who hit me."

"_She's _ the one who hit you?" He laughed, enjoying his deputy's embarrassment. Booth leaned against the desk. "I can't wait to hear this story."

Wendell examined the wooden floor, suddenly interested in the knots in the floorboards. "Like I said, sheriff, there was a brawl. Agnes sent her son Jimmy over to get me, and I responded. When I got there, she was attacking Hiram Taffett in the street – just punching him like crazy. Two of his men were holding him back, but no one could catch her. I stepped between them and she hit me."

Booth raised one eyebrow. "That's when you arrested her? Assaulting an officer of the law, I assume?" He looked over at Brennan. "That's pretty serious. We might have to wait for a judge for this one."

Annoyed and embarrassed, Brennan snapped, "Look, I know I embarrassed your friend here, but I have _work _to do. My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan, and I'm the town's only doctor. I can't be sitting around here."

Shocked, Booth's head snapped to look at Wendell. "_She's_ the new doctor?"

Wendell nodded warily.

"I'm standing _right_ _here_, and I assure you that I _am _the new doctor. Can I go now?"

Booth's eyes locked on Brennan's. "Go home, Wendell."

**BbBbBbBb**

When the door shut behind Wendell, Booth picked up the ring of keys from the desk and unlocked the cell. Gesturing towards one of the chairs by the desk, he waited silently until Brennan walked out of the cell and sat down. When she was seated, he pulled the other chair to the side of the desk and sat facing her.

"Hiram can be an ass."

Brennan looked up in surprise. "I've figured that out."

"What did he say to you?"

Brennan pondered how to answer that. Booth continued, "Like I said, the man is an ass. I'm guessing he had a problem with you being a doctor."

Brennan nodded. "Yes. He made a comment about me being in town to work at Miss Maggie's, he wouldn't believe I was the doctor. I lost my temper. It's hard enough for a woman to gain respect as a doctor, I don't need him telling people I'm a lady of the night."

Booth's eyes twinkled at her. "Well, they do important work too, but I'll agree it's not the same."

Brennan laughed. "Yeah. I've only been in town two weeks, but Miss Maggie's place seems very popular."

"Well, there aren't a lot of women in town, and those there are fit into one of two categories- married women and the girls at Maggie's. And now you."

The smile disappeared from Brennan's face. "Yes. A lot of people seem to have a problem with me being here. Hiram wasn't much worse than some of the others."

"They'll come around."

"I hope so."

Booth stood and held out his hand. "They will. These are good people. They just need a bit of time to adapt. Come on, Doctor. I'll walk you home."

"I don't need protecting."

Booth laughed. "Oh, it's not you I'm protecting. I saw what you did to Wendell."

**BbBbBbBb**

Outside the saloon, a sleeping dog woke long enough to raise his head and stare at them as they strolled side by side through the quiet town. Brennan had taken a room at the only boarding house in town – a small establishment run by a Mrs. Karst - and she told him stories of dinners with her fellow boarders – the pastor and his wife, the schoolteacher, and a traveling salesman who had just arrived in town. As they finished laughing at a mishap involving a chicken dinner, Booth looked at her in alarm. "Did Wendell feed you tonight?"

Brennan shook her head. "No, he offered but I wasn't hungry. Too angry, I guess."

Booth put her arm around her shoulder, saying, "You need to eat. You're a doctor, you should know that." He started guiding her down a narrow alleyway.

Brennan looked at him, puzzled. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to my place so that I can make you something. I'm not the greatest cook, but I think I can manage pancakes."

Brennan stopped in her tracks. "You're taking me back to your place?"

Booth stopped, holding up both hands. "I don't want you to think … I wouldn't take advantage of you. I just think you should eat. But you're right, it would be inappropriate." He clapped his hands together. "I know! I'll take you to the boarding house and wake Mrs. Karst. I'm sure she'll fix you something once she knows you haven't eaten."

Brennan shook her head. "No! She works hard, she needs her sleep." She took his hand in hers. "I trust you. Let's go to your place. You can cook for me."

**BbBbBbBb**

When Booth opened the door to his small house, he was grateful that his once-a week housekeeper had come by to make sure his icebox was filled with ice and stocked with eggs and milk, and to remove the dust that had accumulated during his absence. Suddenly, he was aware at how small the one room was.

Acutely conscious of the bed in the corner, he nodded toward the table, saying, "Have a seat. I'll just get the stove started." He pulled kindling from the wood box and started to build a fire in the stove.

When he had the fire started, he looked up. Brennan was looking around with interest at her surroundings. When she caught him looking at her, she smiled, a small blush tinting her cheeks. "I like your place. It must be nice not to have people around all of the time. At the boarding house, my room is probably a quarter of the size of this room, and sometimes I just want to escape it, but there are always other people in the parlor." She shrugged. "I can't really blame them – they probably want to escape _their _rooms, too – but I wish I had a place of my own."

Booth smiled back. "It is nice, but it gets lonely, you know? Sometimes I wish I had someone to share it with." He opened a cupboard and pulled out a bowl. As he started measuring ingredients, he continued ruefully, "I guess you always want what you don't have."

As she watched Booth mix the batter, Brennan blurted out something she had been wondering since they left the jail. "Do you go to Miss Maggie's?"

Booth's hand stilled and he looked over at her. "_What?_"

Brennan stumbled over her words. "I was just wondering … you're not married, and it seems like most of the men in town visit her place, and ..." Embarrassed, she covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry, please pretend I didn't ask you that."

Booth set the bowl down on the table and pulled her hands from her face so that he could look her in the eye. "I was married. Rebecca – my wife – she died giving birth to our son. He lives in the city with my brother and his wife. But … Rebecca died a long time ago and, yes, I have visited Maggie's."

Brennan couldn't meet his eyes. "It's really none of my business. I shouldn't have asked."

Booth picked up the bowl and began to mix the batter. As he concentrated on getting rid of the lumps, he said, "I don't mind. I was a little surprised, but that's OK. Let's say that you can ask me anything you want – but for every question you ask me, I can ask you one in return. Does that seem fair?"

Brennan clasped her hands together in her lap. "OK. What do you want to ask?"

Booth smiled at her as he poured the batter onto the preheated pan. "Why did you become a doctor?"

As Booth concentrated on watching bubbles form in the pancake batter, Brennan answered, "My dad was cut his arm a few years ago. It didn't look serious, but it got infected. The doctor used leeches, but they didn't help. They cut off his arm, but he was _so sick._ After a week, he died. It seemed so _unnecessary_. I wanted to do _better_ – to find better ways to help people than that."

Booth flipped the pancakes. "I'm sorry about your dad." He raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Your turn."

"Do you miss your son?"

"Every day. But I know he's better off with Jared. Why did you come to our small town?"

They traded questions and answers as they ate their simple meal, poking and prodding in an attempt to find out everything they could about each other. When the meal was over and the dishes were washed and stacked neatly in the cupboard, Booth reluctantly said, "I guess I should see you home."

"I guess." They walked towards the door.

As Booth reached for the door handle, he said, "I know it's crazy, but I wish you didn't have to go."

Brennan stopped. "I don't _have _to go."

Booth's head whipped around to look at her. "But … people will talk if you're here all night."

Brennan shrugged and she grinned mischievously. "I'm not here. I'm still at the jail. Didn't you hear? I was arrested for assaulting an officer of the law." She stepped towards him and placed her hands on her shoulders. "I can stay … if you want me to."

Booth swallowed nervously. "I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Maybe I'm the one taking advantage of you." Her eyes twinkled at his, and he gave in to the kiss he had been wanting since the moment he first saw her.

When he broke off the kiss to lead her to the bed, she wasn't sure whether they had been kissing for a minute or an hour. He cursed as he fumbled with the row of buttons on the back of her dress, then apologized for using that kind of language around a lady. At her throaty, intimate laugh, he yanked his own shirt over his head, not caring about the buttons that went flying.

They came together, their bodies moving together as if they were made for each other. When they were sated, they lay together on the bed, sharing stories and secrets they had never shared with anyone else.

As the sun began to peek over the horizon, they reluctantly rose and dressed. Wordlessly, they left the small house and walked back to the jail. At a respectable hour, he went through the charade of releasing her from jail and walking her home.

When they reached the boarding house, they said goodbye. As she walked through the door, he turned to go. Hands in his pockets, he whistled as he walked down the quiet street.

It was good to be home.

**BbBbBbBb ****BbBbBbBb ****BbBbBbBb**

**Suggestions for K?**

**BbBbBbBb**


	11. Kiss

**Note:** This is less AU than the others. Also, this one is angry sex. This is not happy, and there is nothing soft and romantic here, so be warned.

**Title:** Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

* * *

I knew it was him.

Of course it was. Who else would be pounding on my door at 11:37 pm. on December twenty-third? I set my armload of clothes beside the open suitcase on the bed and went to let him in.

I had no sooner unlocked the deadbolt than he was storming through the door. I shut the door behind him as he asked, his voice quiet and deadly, "What the fuck were you thinking, Bones?"

I didn't answer immediately, distracted by the barely-leashed power emanating from him. The sound of his fist slamming into the wall snapped me out of the trance I was in.

I turned my attention to his face, trying to focus on his question, before starting, "It was the only way Caroline would …"

Before I could complete my sentence, he interrupted me. "I _told _you I'd talk to her."

He stalked towards me and I instinctively backed up, trying to explain, "But … she was very clear. In order to make Christmas for my dad, I had to kiss you. It didn't mean anything." I stopped talking as I backed into a bookshelf.

He leaned in, his hands on either side of my arms. "It didn't _mean _anything?" I could see how angry he was. His face was grim and seemingly set in stone, except for a muscle beside his eye that twitched with tension.

There have been many times when I've deliberately tried to provoke him. For example, just recently I told him that I considered the story of Moses equivalent to the Santa myth. I suppose a psychologist might say that it was my way of staking my claim on him, of proving that even though he is in a long-term relationship with my boss, I can still get under his skin.

I hate psychology.

I didn't kiss him because I wanted to provoke him. Sure, Caroline demanded that I kiss him, on the lips, for five steamboats, but if I'm being honest with myself, I could have said no. My dad chose to be gone for fifteen family Christmases. If he didn't get one this year, it would be no more than he deserved.

If I'm being even more honest, I'd admit that I kissed him because I wanted to. Back when we first met, we kissed. We were very close to having sexual intercourse, but I backed down.

I thought I'd get another chance.

I didn't. Instead, we fought. We didn't speak for a year and when we did, it was different – _we _were different. It took us a long time to find our footing again. Over the next year, we grew closer – not as lovers, but as _partners_.

Sometimes, that seems like a more intimate relationship than any sexual relationship I've had.

That's when Cam arrived at the Jeffersonian. I've had my differences with her, but over time I've come to respect her as a scientist and a person. While I'm being honest, I might as well admit that part of my problem with her was jealousy – professional jealousy, as she had the job I wanted, and personal jealousy, as she had, well, Booth.

They had a past. Some time after she came back, they rekindled their relationship. They've been together for over a year now. Angela is speculating about whether they'll get married.

If they do, I'll never have the chance to kiss him again. Booth doesn't cheat.

When Caroline told me I _had_ to kiss him, all I could think was that it was my last chance. I couldn't let it slip away.

It was a mistake. Not because it was bad, but because it was too good. How could I go the rest of my life without feeling his lips against mine?

I put those feelings in a box and steeled myself to answer his question. "We discussed this before, Booth. It was a kiss between colleagues. Like brother and sister."

"Oh, really?" He leaned even closer, clearly trying to prove his dominance. If anyone else tried that, they'd be lying on the floor before they knew what hit them – which would be me, of course. His warm breath blew into my ear as he rasped, "If I thought you kissed Russ like that, I'd have to kill him, Bones."

I squirmed a little, totally aware of him as not just my partner, but a _man_. I felt my body grow slick and wet, readying itself for intercourse that would never happen. I knew that after he went home to Cam, his name would again be the one I'd call as my own fingers brought me to orgasm.

As he moved his mouth to my other ear, I was sure he noticed my nipples, hardened and visible through my dress and bra. "You just had to push me, didn't you Bones?", he continued. "You couldn't leave well enough alone. It wasn't enough that Rebecca is taking Parker away for Christmas. No, you just had to see if I'd fall at your feet if I were allowed to kiss the great Dr. Temperance Brennan." His ran one hand over my body until it settled on my breast. I gasped as his thumb and forefinger pinched my nipple. "I wanted Christmas with my boy, Bones, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. At least I wasn't going to be alone. Cam and I had plans – midnight mass, followed by the rest of the whole damned day naked in bed."

The desire coursing through my body made it hard to focus on his words, but one thing stood out. "Had?"

He rocked his hips forward, letting me feel just how hard he was. "Had, Bones. Cam was outside your office when you pulled your little mistletoe trick. She saw how messed up I was afterward."

"Oh!" I wasn't sure whether I was responding to his words or to the feel of his body pressing mine against the bookshelf. "I can talk to Cam, I ..."

"She dumped me." Booth's hand reached behind my knee and pulled my leg up to his waist. My dress bunched around my waist has he settled himself between my thighs. "I'll be alone for Christmas – because of a kiss that _didn't mean anything._" Sarcasm dripped from his voice. "I hope you're happy, Bones."

I rolled my hips and pulled my leg tighter against his ass, trying to get more friction where I needed it most. It wasn't enough. "Please, Booth." I hated myself for begging, but I couldn't take any more of his teasing.

He raised one eyebrow at me. "_Now_ you ask?" He moved his body back a few inches and I whimpered, desperate for contact. A hard smile spread across his face. "Don't worry, I'll fuck you, Bones." I heard the sound of a zipper as he released himself from his jeans, He pushed my panties to the side and I felt them rip. He slid home, saying, "It's the least I can do. You've certainly screwed me over."

He started to move, setting a furious, brutal pace. I responded in kind, our bodies reduced to the pounding of our hips. It only took a few thrusts before I was coming. He paused as I contracted around him, giving me only seconds before resuming his punishing pace. His relentless hips pounded into my over-stimulated body, driving me towards the peak again. It was only after I reached my second orgasm that he allowed himself to come, pulsing into me.

As our breathing slowed, I became aware of the books digging into my back. He pulled out of me and straightened his clothing, then turned to go, unable to meet my eyes.

As his hand reached the doorknob, I called his name. Without turning, he replied, "I don't really want to talk to you now, Bones. Have fun with your old bones. I'll see you when you get back from Peru."

I stood pressed against the bookcase for ten minutes before I was able to drag myself to the bedroom to finish packing.

* * *

**Suggestions for L?**


	12. Librarian

**Note:** What else could it be?

**Title:** Librarian

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

"Miss Brennan?"

Brennan looked up from the computer to see the part-time book shelver standing at the desk. "Yes, Zach?"

The young man shifted from one foot to the other. "There's a shipment here. Where should I have them put the boxes?"

Brennan pushed back the chair and stood up. She smoothed down her skirt and adjusted her glasses. "I'll go and direct them to the storage room." She walked towards the back door of the small library, calling over her shoulder, "Look after the desk for a minute. If anyone comes by, tell him or her that I will be back momentarily."

As she disappeared down the hallway, Zach sat down on the vacated chair. He shifted and squirmed, trying to find a comfortable position. He spun the chair clockwise, then counterclockwise. Finally, he decided that the chair wasn't the right height. He leaned to the side, trying to find the lever that would let him adjust the height.

He found the right lever and the chair plunged towards the ground. He yelped, feeling foolish when the chair stopped after a few inches and he heard someone clearing their throat. He jumped up, looking around for the source of the sound. On the other side of the desk, he saw a man – dark hair, wearing a dark suit and a black tie.

He took an involuntary step back. "You're one of them!"

The man stared at him, and he continued, "A man in black. My roommate says ..."

The man continued staring. "You're nuts. Please tell me that you're not in charge here."

Intimidated, Zach stared like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. "I'm not in charge here", he agreed slowly.

"Great!" The stranger's relief was written all over his face. "Go get me whoever is in charge."

Zach shook his head. "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I'm in charge of the desk. I have to stay here until Miss Brennan comes back."

The man drummed his fingers on the desk. "And when will Miss Brennan be back?"

"I don't know."

Exasperated, the man repeated flatly, "You don't know."

Zach agreed, "I don't know."

The man rolled his eyes, barely keeping the sarcasm from his voice. "Did she give you any clue as to when she would be back?"

"Yes."

"And?" The man's frustration was obvious.

"Can I help you?" At the sound of Brennan's voice, both men turned to look at her. Booth marveled at how much she _looked _ like a librarian – hair back in a bun, glasses perched on her nose, perfectly pressed button-down shirt, straight skirt that reached the top of her knees, pantyhose (in _August_), sensible shoes with a thick, low heel. Sure, she was younger than he'd expected, but he supposed that librarians weren't born old.

Relieved that he didn't have to deal with the weird kid anymore, he pulled his badge from the inside pocket of his suit jacket. "I'm Agent Booth with the FBI. Are you the one in charge here?"

Brennan nodded crispy. "Yes. I am the head librarian. How may I help you?"

Booth looked over at Zach. "Can we talk in private?"

Brennan looked at Zach. "Continue watching the desk, Zach. I'll return soon." She spun on her heel and lead the way into a small meeting room.

When the door shut behind them, Brennan sat down, shoulders back with her hands folded neatly in her lap, her knees together, and one foot slightly behind the other. Booth sat on the other side of the table, feet slightly apart and his forearms resting on the table. "I need your help."

Brennan nodded in acknowledgment. "I gathered as much. What do you require?"

"There's a building across the back alley. We need to observe it. I'd like to station two agents here around the clock. They'd stay out of your way – they would just need access to the room upstairs that overlooks the alley.", Booth explained.

Brennan pursed her lips. "That is my office, but I rarely use it. With the recent budget cuts, I'm usually down here at the desk. May I ask how long your agents would need to use my office?"

Booth answered, "I'm not really sure, ma'am. It might be only a couple of days, but it might be longer."

Brennan stood, effectively putting an end to the discussion. "Well, I suppose one can't really know how long these things will take. I will ensure that anything confidential is moved out of my office in readiness for your agents' arrival." She walked out of the room, leaving Booth staring after her.

**BbBbBb**

When Booth returned with his agents two hours later, he was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, a leather jacket, and sunglasses. Again, Zach was the first one he saw. He pulled off his sunglasses and asked, "Is your boss here?"

Zach nodded. "Miss Brennan is in her office, but . . . "

Booth nodded at his agents and led them to the stairway. When they reached Brennan's office, he knocked on the door. It opened a crack and Brennan looked out. "Oh! It's you!" She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him into her office and closing the door behind him. "I've been watching the building you mentioned. No one has gone in or out." she told him, whispering furiously, "but I did see a light on the second story. It wasn't in one of the rooms facing us, it was farther in. I just caught a glimpse. It was only on for a 97 seconds approximately seventeen minutes ago."

Booth looked at her incredulously. "You've been watching the building across the alley?"

Brennan nodded, suddenly unsure of herself. "Yes. You said it was important. It would have been helpful to know what I was watching _for_, but I did the best I could in the circumstances."

Booth could see the sudden look of vulnerability cross her face. "Thank you. I appreciate you keeping an eye out. I have my agents with me, they can take it from here", he said reassuringly.

Brennan looked wistfully at the unremarkable building across the alley. "I suppose that's best. I do have a lot of work to do."

**BbBbBb**

A week later, the stakeout continued. Soon after the library opened for the day, two casually-dressed agents would wander in and relieve the two agents who had been there all night. Just before closing, two more agents would arrive and relieve the day shift. At first Brennan tried stopping by her office and offering the agents coffee in an attempt to find out what was going on. It didn't work – they would take the coffee, but she knew no more about what they were doing than she had after her first talk with Booth.

It's not like she could ask him – she hadn't seen him since the day the stakeout started. It wasn't until the second day that she realized that the reason her heart raced every time the door opened was because she expected him to be the one to walk through it. Somehow, she had expected him to show up – maybe not every day, but certainly every couple of days.

She had to admit that she found him fascinating, and she was consumed with curiosity about what the agents were up to in her office. She checked out books and made sympathetic noises as Mrs. Winters talked about her bunions while her mind worked on coming up with a new plan to find out what was going on.

As the door shut behind Mrs. Winters and her newly checked-out books, she heard a clattering from overhead. She watched in amazement as the two agents burst through the door at the bottom of the stairs and ran for the back exit. It only took her a second to yell, "Zach, take over the desk!" and take off after them.

**BbBbBb**

Brennan sat on the examination table under the fluorescent lights, one hand holding an ice pack to the contusion on her head as the doctor finished stitching the gash in her other arm. Her blouse was ripped, her knee was skinned, and chunks of hair were hanging limply around her face instead of being neatly contained in her usual bun.

The doctor finished her work, gave her a tetanus shot, and wrote out a prescription for painkillers. Brennan walked out of the exam room to see Booth pacing the hallway. When she saw him walking towards her, she picked up her pace, trying to get out the emergency door before he caught up to her.

It didn't work.

Just as she reached the sliding glass doors, she felt a hand clasp her uninjured arm. She tried to pull away but failed, and they walked into the late afternoon sun together.

He didn't speak at all as he guided her to the black SUV. She opened her mouth to protest, but thought the better of it when she saw the cold expression on his face.

He didn't look at her once as they drove down Main Street, past two churches, and turned at the elementary school. When he pulled to a stop in front of her apartment building, she broke the silence, asking, "How did you know where I live?"

"FBI", he grunted as he shut the door behind him and walked around the vehicle to open hers. She stood awkwardly on the sidewalk, wondering if she should invite him in. He took care of that decision for her, taking the keys out of her hand and leading the way to her building.

When the door to her apartment shut behind him, she asked, "May I take your coat?", mentally cursing herself for the inane question. She found herself off-kilter, not sure why he was in her apartment – or, for that matter, why he had been at the hospital.

He ignored her question and took a step towards her, somehow sucking all of the air out of the room in the process. "_What were you thinking?", _he hissed.

"I … I didn't want to sit at the library and not _know._"

He started pacing back and forth in the narrow hallway, trying to work off some of his agitation. "You're _not _an agent. You don't _need_ to know. You _need _ to stay out of the way, so _you don't get hurt_. Your reckless actions today endangered our investigation. They endangered my agents. They endangered _you._"

Brennan slumped against the wall as her guilt and the pain that throbbed in her arm caught up to her. She slid down to the floor and hugged her knees, trying not to cry.

Booth had been in the army. He was a trained FBI agent. He dealt with danger on a regular basis, but at the sight of the lone tear that trickled down Brennan's face, he panicked. He reached her side in two steps and crouched down beside her, putting an arm around her and pulling her close. "Hey, it's OK. We got the guy, everyone's OK. The doctor said you'd be fine, right?"

Brennan sniffed back the tears and nodded. Booth continued talking, using a low, soothing voice. "That's right, you're going to be fine." He stood and pulled her to her feet. "Point me towards your bathroom."

Five minutes later, he had run a hot bath for her and rigged a piece of plastic to keep her stitches dry. As she soaked in the tub, he took her keys and ran out to the drugstore to get her prescription filled. While he was out, he picked up some take-out for the two of them to share. When he returned, she had washed her hair and climbed out of the bathtub and was sitting on the couch wrapped in a fluffy robe.

Brennan carefully shook two painkillers out of the bottle and swallowed them, washing them down with a glass of water. They shared the food and talked, Brennan listening with interest to Booth's stories of college, his time in the army, and his FBI work.

When there was a lull in the conversation, Brennan said thoughtfully, "You sound like you had so much fun."

Booth brushed it off. "It wasn't all fun, but yeah, there were some good times."

Brennan's brow furrowed. "I don't think I've ever done that."

"Come on, Brennan, you must have had fun."

Brennan was already shaking her head. "I guess, when I was a kid. But when I got to college, I was too busy for things like that. I had to work forty hours a week to pay for school, and I had to study to keep my grades high enough that I could qualify for scholarships. When I hear people talk about all of the fun they had, it feels like I missed out."

Booth nudged her shoulder, "Yeah, but you've had fun since then, right?"

Brennan curled up in the corner of the couch. "I've had fun, but I've always had responsibilities. I couldn't just take off for a week or gamble away the rent money. When your agents ran out of the building today, I just couldn't miss out one more time." She met his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to endanger them."

"It's OK. I think my heart stopped when I turned that corner and saw you lying on the ground, though."

"If your heart had stopped, you'd be dead." Brennan's words were slurred as she started to drift off to sleep.

Booth laughed. "It's an expression. It's just – I don't remember the last time I'd been that scared." He stood. "You're exhausted, Brennan."

"Mmm hmm", she agreed.

He looked down at her. "Come on, Brennan, off to bed. Do you want me to carry you?"

Brennan reluctantly pushed herself up. "I can walk." She yawned and stretched, the robe gaping slightly, then wandered down the hall towards her bedroom while Booth settled in on the couch.

**BbBbBb**

The early morning sun woke Booth from his sleep. He pulled the blanket over his head, but it was too late – now that he was awake, the lumps in the old couch prevented him from falling back to sleep. He sat up, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light, before walking down the hall to the bathroom.

On his way back, he peered through Brennan's open bedroom door. He noticed her restless movements and deduced that she would be waking soon. Leaving her to her slumber, he went to the kitchen and started rummaging around in the fridge, trying to figure out what to make for breakfast.

By the time Brennan wandered out to the kitchen, Booth had fruit cut on a plate. He had found bread and eggs and as she walked in to the room, he pressed the button on the toaster and broke the eggs into the hot frying pan. He smiled at her. "Good morning."

Brennan looked confused. "You stayed? I thought you left last night."

Booth handed her a cup of coffee and pointed at the blanket balled up on the couch. "I slept on the couch. I didn't want to leave you alone with a head injury."

She took the mug and sat down at the table as Booth asked, "How's the arm?"

Brennan swung her arm back and forth, testing to see if there was any pain. Finally, she answered, "Better. I don't think I need painkillers this morning."

"Good." He pulled the toast from the toaster and put it on a plate before adding some eggs and handing it to her. "Here." He slid two more slices of bread into the toaster and hit the button.

When his food was ready, he joined her at the table and they ate in companionable silence. When they were done, he picked up the dirty dishes and stacked them neatly in the sink. She followed, stopping when she was right behind him. "Thank you."

He turned to look at her. "For breakfast? Hey, Brennan, it wasn't a big deal."

She shook her head. "I don't remember the last time someone cooked for me. Thank you."

Standing on her toes, she pressed her lips to his in a gentle, lazy kiss. When she pulled back, they gazed at each other for a moment before Brennan held out her hand. "Come with me?"

Booth looked at her hand, then met her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Brennan's smile lit up the room. "I'm sure. I don't want to miss this moment."

Booth smiled back and they walked hand in hand to the dark and quiet bedroom, the only light the slivers of sunlight that peaked through the blinds. She removed her robe and hung it neatly on the hook on the back of the door. When she turned around, she marveled at the awe on his face.

He kissed her, breaking away only to pull his shirt over his head and toss it across the room. When his lips met hers again, she pushed his jeans and boxers to the floor and he kicked them aside. She learned how good it felt when his day-old stubble rubbed against her bare breasts. He ran his fingers through her hair and remembered how sternly it had been pulled back when they first met.

They played and laughed and loved, and for one day the world went on without them.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

**Suggestions for M?**


	13. Milk Maid

**Note:** I had planned on "Mob" being the title for this one. Or "Marriage". That's not how it worked out.

(Also, we're officially half done. Thirteen done, thirteen to go)

**Title:** Milk Maid

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

The wagon pulled to a stop. The two men in the back grabbed their gear and hopped off, waving a thank you to the driver as he pulled away. Side by side, they strode down the dirt road.

After fifteen minutes, they turned a corner and there it was, a majestic manor house surrounded by outbuildings. It bustled with activity. In the barnyard, a young boy groomed a beautiful mare. In the distance, the washer woman hung clothes up to dry on the line. Tim looked over at his friend. "It's good to be home."

They walked up the front stairs and into the house, dropping their bags just inside the door. The first person they saw was the butler, who bustled into the front hall at the sound of the door closing. He stopped short at the sight of them, almost whispering, "Master Timothy?"

Tim grinned and hugged him. "Henry! Looks like some things stayed the same while I was gone!"

Henry pulled back and held Tim at arm's length. "You couldn't have written to tell us you were on your way? Your mother has been worried sick with you away."

Tim shook his head. "No time, Henry. When they sent us home, I figured I would make it here faster than any letter." He gestured at Booth, still standing by the door. "This is Booth. He saved my life, more than once, actually. I invited him for a visit. I hope that's OK.'

Henry rang the bell by the door. "Of course, Master Timothy. I'll have rooms prepared for both of you immediately."

**BbB**

Booth nodded to Henry and walked down the steps of the house. Tim was ensconced in the study with his mother, brother, and younger sister. Booth didn't want to interrupt their reunion, but he also didn't want to sit in his room. After the months at war, being closed up in a room felt stifling.

He wandered around the yard, laughing at the antics of the piglets in the pigpen, stooping to pet the dog lazing in the shade, and breathing the clean, crisp spring air. He found a shady spot on the grass beside the house and sat down, lounging back and playing with a strand of grass. As he sat there, he saw a young woman walk by. She was dressed in a long black dress with a white apron. Her long hair was braided and tucked up under a kerchief. She was carrying two full pails. He jumped to his feet. "Miss? Can I help you?"

The woman turned her head, obviously noticing him for the first time. "No, thank you. I'm just taking this milk to the kitchen."

Booth walked towards her. "At least let me get the door."

She smiled at him. "I guess that would be acceptable."

When she returned from dropping off the milk, he fell into step beside her. "I'm Booth, by the way."

She raised an eyebrow. "That's an unusual name."

He smiled. "Well, Seeley Booth, actually, but everyone calls me Booth."

"Hmm", she said. "Still unusual. Nice to meet you, Mr. Booth. I'm Temperance Brennan. Mrs. Brennan, actually."

"Oh!", he replied, mentally kicking himself for assuming she was unmarried. "I didn't know you were married."

She put her hand on the latch to the gate. "How could you know? We just met. But I'm widowed, actually. My husband was killed while I was expecting our son." She opened the gate and slipped through it as he stared after her.

**BbB**

The next morning, Booth was waiting at the gate. He opened the gate for her and fell into step beside her as she walked to the kitchen. As they walked, he asked, "How many kids do you have?"

She glanced over at him. "Two. My daughter is five and my son is two. Do you have kids?"

He shook his head. "No. I always wanted a houseful, but I've been in the army for years, and it just never happened. Maybe someday, though." A thought struck him, and he asked, "Where are … I mean, your kids aren't here with you, are they?"

She laughed. "No. We live with my friend Angela's family. She looks after the kids while I'm working."

"Oh. That's good."

"Yes", she agreed. "I wouldn't be able to work otherwise."

She dropped the milk in the kitchen while he waited. As they walked back, he asked, "So where do you live?"

She pointed towards a large hill. "The village is just behind that hill. It takes about 30 minutes to walk from there."

"You walk it every day?", Booth asked.

Brennan nodded. "Twice a day, actually. I come here in the morning to milk the cows, then I go home for the middle part of the day, then I come back in the evening."

"That's a lot of walking."

Brennan mouth curved in a small smile. "I like it. It gives me time to think – time to just be by myself, you know?"

Booth nodded. "I guess so. I'm not used to that – in the army, there are people around all the time. I didn't often get time by myself."

They reached the gate and Brennan slipped through it. Just before she walked through the barn door, she looked back and waved.

**BbB**

The next day, Tim took Booth on a tour of the estate. They saddled up some horses and rode through the hilly countryside. They visited some of the outlying farm houses, meeting tenants and surveying the crops.

On the way back to the house, they stopped by the village. There were a few dozen houses, along with a general store, a pub, a blacksmith's shop, and a small church. The streets were mostly deserted, although a few children were chasing each other in some sort of game.

There was a pump beside the blacksmith's shop, and the two men dismounted and helped themselves to some water before Tim ducked into the shop for a minute. Booth looked around the town, wondering which house Temperance lived in. Was it the tidy one with the lace curtains? The one with the cheerful rag rug on the doorstep? The unremarkable hut surrounded by colorful flowers?

As they stood there, he saw Temperance walk out of one of the houses, a bucket in hand. She spotted him and grinned as she walked towards him. "So you followed me home?", she asked.

He laughed. "Not exactly. But now I know where you live."

She pumped water into her bucket and turned to go just as the group of children ran by. A young girl cried "Mommy!" and ran toward her. Temperance scooped her up into a hug and they exchanged some quiet words before the girl ran off again. When the girl was out of sight, Temperance picked up her bucket and said, "I need to get this water home." He nodded and she walked off towards the house.

**BbB**

Temperance finished her morning work. To her surprise, there had been no sign of Booth. She shut the gate behind her and looked up, grinning when she saw him leaning against the fence. He smiled back, asking, "Can I walk you home?"

She walked past him, saying, "I don't know, _can _you?"

She could almost hear him rolling his eyes. "Right, right. _May_ I walk you home?"

Amused, she shook her head in feigned exasperation. "I guess you may." He fell into step beside her and they walked in silence for a few minutes, each sneaking glances at the other when they thought it was safe. Finally, Brennan spoke. "Angela says you're courting me."

Booth looked over at her. "Would that be so bad?"

She met his eyes. "I'm not going to marry again." She walked off, leaving him standing alone in the middle of the road.

**BbB**

"Did you love him?"

Brennan looked at the man walking beside her. He had been waiting beside the blacksmith's shop when she left the house. She hadn't been at all surprised when he joined her on her walk back to work.

If she were being honest with herself, his question didn't really surprise her either. She had known he wouldn't let it go.

"No." The word hung in the silence between them.

After a minute, Booth asked, "Was he … did he hurt you?"

Brennan stopped in the middle of the road. "Peter was a good man, but … he was lazy. We almost got thrown out of our house. I worked, and he drank. Do you know how he was killed? He got in a fight at the pub. He hit his head on a table, and that was it. All I want to do is raise my kids. I don't need a husband for that."

She took off down the road as Booth hurried to catch up.

**BbB**

To Brennan's surprise, Booth wasn't waiting to walk her home, nor did she see him the next day. She told herself that it was a good thing. After all, she had her children to care for and a job to do. An ex-soldier wasn't part of her plans. Ignoring the twinge of hurt she felt at the thought that he had given up, she went about her daily routine.

There was no sight of him the day after that, either. She milked the cows in the morning, then walked home to do her chores there. By the time she finished the evening milking, she was eager to get home to put the children to bed.

She had just rounded the bend in the road when she saw him. He smiled at her and held out a small bunch of wildflowers. "Good evening."

She stared at him. "What are you doing?"

He tucked the flowers into her hand. "I'm courting you. Listen, I _know _you can raise your children alone, but … would it be so bad if we raised them together?"

Her disbelief was written all over her face as he continued, "I'm good with kids, and I'd love yours. I work hard, and I could help you provide for our family. I _like _you, Temperance. One day I want to marry you. I want to fall asleep beside you at night and wake up beside you in the morning. I want to show your son how to shave and teach your daughter to dance. I want us to sit at a table and look at our kids and their kids, all gathered together. I want to be the one you tell your fears to – and I want to tell you mine. But before we can get to all of that stuff, I want _you _to want it too, so I'm courting you."

"I don't know."

He nodded. "I know, it's a lot to ask, and I hope we get there one day. But right now, all I'm asking is that you let me walk you home. Can … _may _I walk you home?" He held out his arm and she threaded her hand through it as they walked together.

They were halfway home when she said, "I thought you gave up."

He looked down at her. "I thought about it."

"But you didn't."

He smiled. "No."

**BbB**

They were married late on a crisp, fall afternoon. It was a quiet ceremony, with only Tim, Angela's family, and Brennan's children present. They shared a meal with their friends and family, then excused themselves and retired to the small house that they would live in. The children were staying with Angela one last time so that the newlyweds could have some privacy for their first night together.

Booth insisted in carrying her across the threshold, despite her laughing protests that it was an antiquated ritual. When they were both inside, Booth lit a lamp and walked towards her. His hands cradled her cheeks as he kissed her.

Over the past weeks, they had exchanged several kisses, but this one was somehow more tender and loving than any of the previous ones. He pulled back and held out his hand and they walked together to sit on the bed in the corner.

"I should change into my nightgown", she said nervously.

He chuckled huskily. "No need, Temperance. I'll just take it off of you anyway."

At the look of surprise on her face, he suddenly because serious. He took her hands in his and asked, "Temperance? You know … I mean, you have two kids, you _must _know …"

Brennan's pride took over. "Of course I am familiar with marital relations, Booth."

Booth dreaded the answer to his next question. "Did you … Temperance, did you enjoy it?"

Brennan's brow furrowed. "Enjoy? It's just something you _do, _Booth. It's not a matter of enjoyment. Not for women, anyway. I understand that men find it quite pleasant."

A fleeting look of pain crossed Booth's face, only to be replaced by a calm determination. "I see. Well, I hope this will not be too unpleasant for you." He kissed her, his lips and tongue toying with hers as he maneuvered them until they were lying side by side on the bed. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor, then pulled her close and kissed her again. When the kiss ended, he murmured, "Roll over."

Without a word, she rolled until her back was facing him. He undid the buttons that ran down her back, stopping to kiss each inch of newly-revealed skin, delighting in her small intakes of breath when he hit a particularly sensitive place. He pulled her dress off and it followed his shirt.

He looked her in the eyes, then let himself look at her body, still covered in her shift. His hand followed the trail blazed by his eyes, skimming over her curves as he breathed, "You're beautiful."

She flushed, making a belated attempt to cover herself. His hand covered hers gently. "Please. Let me look at you."

Emboldened, she lay back against the clean sheets, reveling in the heat in his eyes as her legs falling apart as she stretched. He rolled on top of her, his erection cradled between her thighs as he kissed her again before sliding down her body until he was kneeling at her feet.

She giggled as he sucked a toe into his mouth and kissed the instep of each foot before pressing tiny kisses along her calves. When he reached the hem of her shift, he pushed it up a few inches and kept going, kissing the back of her knees and the inside of her thighs. He pushed her shift up and pulled it over her head, then sat back to admire the beauty before him.

When he could resist no longer, he bent and took her nipple into his mouth. He toyed with one nipple, then the other, enjoying her moans and gasps. Eventually, he worked his way back down her body. When he swiped his tongue over her most intimate area, her hips tilted and she gasped, "You can't ..."

He raised his head and asked, "Do you trust me?"

She nodded.

A feral smile on his face, he bent his head again and slid two fingers into her as he sucked her clit into his mouth. She screamed as she shattered around him, her hips bucking wildly.

When her orgasm had run its course, he kicked off his pants and crawled over her. He slid into her as he murmured, "It's really too bad you can't enjoy this."

She laughed ruefully, feeling the delicious stretch of her body adjusting to him. "I guess we all have our trials and tribulations."

He grinned. "Guess so." He bent his head to kiss her and then started to move.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

**Suggestions for N?**


	14. Nudist

**Note:** You know, I remember when hitting 2000 words seemed impossible. These days, it takes me 1500 words to get anywhere near the point.

**Title:** Nudist

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

"You want me to_ what_?" Surely he couldn't have heard his boss properly.

This _had _to be some kind of joke.

Apparently this wasn't his day, though, because his boss didn't look amused. "Marino is a naturist, and we've received a tip that he's going to be at this resort this week. We need an agent undercover. If you don't want to do it, I'll ask Kenton – I just thought that since it's _your _case, ..."

Booth really had no choice. "I can do it, sir."

His boss nodded in approval. "Good. Go home and pack. We need you there tonight. Marino isn't supposed to be there for two days, but we need to make sure you're in place before he arrives."

Booth stood. "I'll be there, sir."

**BbB**

Brennan pulled her car to a stop. She stepped out and stretched, happy to be close to her destination. The small town seemed idyllic in the sunshine, and she could see why her best friend had made her home here.

The bell over the door rang as she walked into the quiet darkness of the coffee shop. There was one customer in front of her – a young man who was leaning against the counter and flirting with the proprietor. Brennan placed her order, paid, and walked back in to the sunny day, savoring her last cup of coffee until the return trip.

She looked at her directions again, then got underway again. As she drove down the highway, she rolled the windows down and turned the radio up, enjoying the feeling of the open road on a beautiful day.

Twenty minutes later, she turned into the long dirt road that led to the resort. She pulled into a parking spot and snagged her small suitcase from the trunk. As she walked into the office, her friend exclaimed, "Sweetie!". Angela rushed out from behind her desk and enveloped Brennan in a hug, talking a mile a minute. "I'm so glad you're here! You must have made good time. Come on, let's get you checked in."

When the formalities were completed, Angela picked up Brennan's bag and grinned at her. "Come on, Bren, I'll give you the tour."

Angela led the way to Brennan's cabin, pointing out the dining room, the pool, the tennis and volleyball courts, and the path down to the private lake where the guests could swim, kayak, or canoe.

Brennan didn't consider herself a prude, but she still found herself gawking at the guests who were clearly at ease taking part in the various activities while totally naked.

Finally, they reached Brennan's cabin. Angela unlocked the door and pointed out the outdoor shower and the deck overlooking the lake. She said, "We don't enforce a dress code – I know being nude in public takes a bit of adjustment, so you can take your time. It's really not a big deal, though. After a little while, it won't seem strange at all – you'll probably feel more comfortable naked than you would being the only one wearing clothes. Take your time, make yourself at home. I'm so glad you're here!" and hugged Brennan one more time before leaving.

After Angela left, Brennan unpacked her small bag. She hadn't brought much – toiletries, a book, sunscreen, and a change of clothes for the way home. When that was done, she stripped off her clothes and folded them neatly. Deciding to start small, she picked up the book and walked out onto the deck. She settled into the lounge chair and started to read.

**BbB**

It wasn't as bad as he had expected.

A big part of being undercover was fitting in, so Booth had been forced to leave his clothes behind and join the other vacationers. At first, it had felt strange and unnatural, but after a couple of hours, the strangeness had worn off.

He made a point of familiarizing himself with the resort. He hiked the nature trail, wandered down to the lake, and joined a game of beach volleyball. When the game ended, he joined his fellow players for dinner in the dining room, where they enjoyed the food while they watched the sun set through the large windows.

When dinner was over, they joined their fellow guests around the fire pit. Eventually, Booth excused himself and went back to his cabin.

He wasn't there long before he started to feel closed in. He briefly considered going back to sit by the fire, but decided to sit on on his deck instead. He sat back on one of his lounge chairs and relaxed.

That's when he saw the canoe in the distance.

**BbB**

Brennan enjoyed her lazy afternoon on the deck. After a while, though, she decided to leave the quiet of her cabin and venture out into the public areas.

She walked down the path towards the dining room and soon noticed that everyone she met was as naked as she was, and that they looked her in the eyes as they greeted her.

Sooner than she would have expected, she felt comfortable. She walked by the volleyball courts, noticing that a game was in progress. Making a mental note to figure out the rules and perhaps join in later, she continued down the path. Soon, she was at the pool. Swimming laps was an excellent form of exercise, but the pool was filled with people who were merely standing around, so that wasn't an option.

She passed the dining hall and peeked into the office. Angela was nowhere to be seen, so she walked over to the tennis courts, where she found two men playing tennis while a woman watched. The woman's face lit up when she spotted Brennan. "Do you play?"

Brennan shook her head. "I never have, but it does look like fun."

The woman took a moment to consider her answer. "You look athletic. Hey!"

At the woman's shout, the two men stopped their game. The woman nodded at Brennan. "She'll play. Doubles?"

Brennan quite enjoyed the game, but was frustrated that her skill level resulted in more missed shots that she deemed acceptable. When the game was over, she joined the other three for smoothies in the alcohol-free bar.

It turned out that her companions had known each other since high school and were spending the weekend at the resort as their yearly group getaway. They joked about how well they knew each other, with one of the men raising an eyebrow and adding, "And now we know each other a little better."

As the dinner hour approached, Brennan excused herself and went to her cabin to wash the dirt and grime of the day away. After a quick shower, she combed her hair and walked down the path to join Angela for dinner in her cabin. The two friends caught up on each other's lives, laughing and having a good time. By the time dinner was over, it was dark. They wished each other goodnight and Brennan started up the path to her cabin. When she saw the path down to the lake, she decided to take a detour. She sat on the beach for a few minutes, then spotted the canoes. It had been a long time since she had paddled a canoe, and impulsively she decided to go for a ride.

It didn't take long before she had the canoe in the water. She tossed a life jacket into the bottom of the canoe and climbed in, paddle in hand. She stayed close to shore, paddling slowly and admiring the moonlight on the still water.

The peaceful ambiance was broken by a shout. "Hey!"

She looked up and saw a figure move out of the shadows on the deck of the closest cabin. She couldn't see him clearly, but he was muscular and well built "Yes?"

The man seemed annoyed. "What are you thinking? It's dark, you're alone – you're not even wearing a life jacket!"

She looked down at herself. "I'm not wearing anything."

At his muttered curse, she smiled. "You know, if you joined me, I wouldn't be alone."

"_What?_**" **

She laughed. "Jump over the railing." She pushed her paddle down into the water, testing the depth. "It's only a foot or two deep, and it feels sandy."

The man paused. "I shouldn't."

Brennan shrugged. "OK." She lifted her paddle to go.

"Wait!"

Brennan turned her head towards him again. "Yes?"

"I'll be right down." As she watched, he climbed over the raining and jumped feet-first into the knee-deep water, letting out a small yelp at the cold temperature. He waded over and heaved himself into the middle of the canoe as she steadied it. He landed on the bottom of the canoe before turning and leaning against the yoke, facing her. "Hi. I'm Booth."

She nodded. "Brennan."

He grinned at her. "So, Brennan, do you often go for solitary canoe rides late at night while totally naked?"

She raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Do you often jump off a deck to join a strange woman in a canoe while totally naked?"

Booth raised his hands in a gesture of helplessness. "Hey, I'm just saving you. Who knows what could happen to a woman alone out here."

Brennan shook her head. "I can take care of myself. I don't need saving."

Booth laughed. "Too bad. I would have liked saving you."

Brennan grinned mischievously. "I don't know. I'm not very appreciative of being saved." She picked up the paddle and started the canoe in motion. She paddled in silence continuing along the shore until they were past the row of cabins. Brennan looked around appraisingly, then started moving the canoe a little farther from shore. When she judged they were far enough away, she asked, "Do you want to have sex?"

Booth couldn't hide his reaction to that question. "_What_? I mean, we just met."

Brennan shrugged. "You're very attractive, and it has been several months since I have had intercourse. I thought you might be interested in a sexual encounter with me."

"I don't ..."

Brennan looked pointedly at his penis, which had hardened at her question. "You appear to be interested, and I can assure you that I am aroused as well. I have no expectations past tonight. But if you don't want to ..."

Booth groaned, images of the two of them in every position imaginable filling his head. "Don't you think we should get to know each other first?"

Brennan shrugged, drawing his attention to her magnificent breasts. "I know everything I need to know." She slid the paddle into the bottom of the canoe and put one hand on each gunwale. Moving carefully in her bent position, she walked towards him as he gaped at her.

When she reached him, she knelt on the bottom of the canoe, sitting back on her feet with her knees touching his. "Are you sure?", she asked, then put her hands on the yoke and raised herself up to kiss him.

They lost themselves in the kiss. As their tongues danced and battled for control, Booth's hands moved to her waist, then up to cup and mold her breasts. Brennan's hands moved to his shoulders to steady herself as she lifted herself to straddle his legs.

She raised herself up on her knees until his hard cock was at her entrance. Pulling back far enough to look him in the eyes, she asked, "Yes or no!"

"Hell, yes", he replied as his hands went to her hips to pull her onto him completely.

Brennan set the pace, reveling in teasing Booth with her small, slow movements. Her movements caused the canoe to rock, and ripples spread out in the water around them.

Before long, she was alternating rocking her hips in small motions with lifting herself almost completely off of him, then dropping back down.

When Booth had had enough, his hands went to her hips to guide her movements. He murmured in her ear, "I want to see you make yourself come."

She took one hand from his shoulder and he watched her trail it down her body, playing with a nipple before burrowing between her legs. She played with her clit, occasionally straying to stroke his cock as it moved within her.

When she clenched around him, it drove him over the edge as well. She slumped against him, resting her head on his shoulder lethargically.

As the night air cooled the sweat on their bodies, she stirred and climbed off of him. "I guess we should get back."

"I can paddle."

Brennan shook her head. "No. I like to drive." Carefully, she turned around and climbed back to the stern.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

**Suggestions for O?**


	15. Omnipotent

**Note:** This one is … different. I hope it doesn't offend anyone – certainly no offense is intended.

**Title:** Omnipotent

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

"Excuse me." The woman's words were clipped, her tone demanding attention.

The man behind the counter looked up. "We'll be with you shortly, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan remained leaned forward, resting her elbows on the counter. "If you know who I am, then you also know that I am very busy, yet I've been waiting here for hours." She turned her head and looked at the large room. In one corner, a group of people sat cross-legged on mats. Another corner contained an assortment of overstuffed chairs and recliners. In the middle of the room was a playground where several children were swinging, seeming to come close to touching the sky. A bubbling brook ran through the far end of the room, and people reclined on its grassy banks.

Brennan turned her attention back to the man in front of her. "I'm not even sure why I'm here."

The man smiled kindly. "Don't worry, Dr. Brennan, we were expecting you. In fact, your guide will be here soon."

As he finished talking, the almost-invisible door behind him opened and a familiar figure stepped out. Brennan gasped, taking a step back involuntarily. "_Booth?_"

Booth's smile lit up the room. "Bones! It feels like I've been waiting forever for you!" He looked at the man behind the desk. "I hope she hasn't been giving you too hard of a time, Pete."

Pete smiled back. "No worries, nothing more than I expected from her file."

Brennan was still staring at Booth. "But … you're dead, Booth. You were killed in Afghanistan. I examined your body myself_._"

Booth enveloped her in a hug, then stepped to her side and guided her through the door as he said, "I thought you were a genius. Haven't you figured it out yet?"

**BbB**

The suns were shining.

Even more disconcerting than more than one sun was the fact that the number of suns didn't seem to be fixed. At first, there were two, but then the light changed and there were three.

As they walked down the cobblestone path, Brennan basked in the warmth of Booth's hand on her back. They didn't talk. Booth was content to be with Brennan after their long separation, and Brennan was afraid to say anything that would break the spell and send her tumbling back to reality. As they reached a park that seemed to go on for miles, they heard excited barking.

The dog came into view and raced towards them. When he reached them, he jumped excitedly and then waited at Brennan's feet, his tail wagging with glee. Brennan looked at him, then turned to Booth, tears in her eyes. "Is this …?"

At Booth's nod, she knelt down and wrapped her arms around the dog, her tears dripping onto his fur. She pulled away and her fingers traced over the tag on his collar. She looked up at Booth. "How did they know?"

Booth beamed at the sight before him. "You named him Ripley Brennan. The big guy is omnipotent and omniscient – you think he didn't know that?'" He reached into his pocket and handed her a dog treat. "Here."

The three of them walked on. Soon they reached a small house. Booth nodded towards the door. "You need to go in."

Brennan looked at him, suddenly frightened. "Aren't you coming with me?"

Booth shook his head and gestured at a bench that had suddenly appeared in the yard. "You don't need me for this. I'll be waiting here for you when you're ready."

Brennan walked up onto the porch and turned back to look at Booth. At his reassuring smile, she took a deep breath and knocked.

When the door opened, she saw a face she hadn't seen since she was fifteen. "Dad?"

Max smiled. "Honey! You're finally here."

Brennan's brow furrowed. "You look like you used to look. Before the surgeries, I mean."

Max shrugged. "Yeah, well, around here they want you to be your true self. That seems to include not having plastic surgery to avoid prosecution for your crimes." He raised his voice. "Ruth!"

**BbB**

Booth sat on the bench, Ripley at his feet. The house was surrounded by beautiful flower gardens, and he whiled away time watching a hummingbird drink nectar from the flowers.

When the door opened, he saw Brennan hug her parents and then walk down the steps towards him, her eyes full of tears. He wrapped his arms around her, knowing that even though this was a happy occasion, the emotional impact of seeing her mother again after 70 years meant she'd need his support.

When they were both ready, they continued on their way. It wasn't long before Booth stopped in front of a small cottage. He took her hands and said, "One more visit before we get home."

Brennan looked at the house, then at him. "Who is it this time?"

Booth smiled. "The big guy wants to see you. He likes to greet everyone when they arrive."

Brennan shook her head, slightly panicked at the thought . "But ..."

Booth squeezed her hands, trying to imbue her with courage. "I'll be waiting right here."

**BbB**

When Brennan came down the stairs, she was beaming, pure joy on her face. Booth fell into step beside her as they walked further down the path. They passed a meadow, and a gentle breeze caressed their faces as Ripley ran ahead chasing butterflies.

Brennan spoke first, keeping her focus firmly on the path. "She said she loved me."

Booth looked over at her, then did the same. "Of course she does, Bones. I love you, how could she not?"

"She said that you help me be my true self."

Booth nodded. "You help me be my true self, too."

Brennan stopped, then took a step so that she could turn to face him. "I didn't tell you I loved you. You know, before."

Booth reached out and brushed a stray hair from her face. "Sure you did, Bones. You just didn't say the words."

She paused, taking a minute to find the courage to say it. "I did love you, Booth. I just … I wanted what was best for you, and I didn't think that that was me."

A bench appeared beside them and they sat, their bodies angled to face each other. "You have always been what's best for me, Bones."

"When you ..." Brennan took a deep breath before continuing. "When they told me that you had been killed, I insisted on examining your body. I had to blackmail two senators and bribe a congressman, but I got what I wanted. I saw all of the injuries, I knew what torture you must have gone through, and I knew that I caused it."

"You didn't, Bones."

"I _did_, Booth. If I had said yes, if I hadn't pushed you away, you _never _would have gone back."

"And if I hadn't said anything, hadn't forced the issue, I might have gone back and you would never have known how I felt. Regrets have their place, Bones, but what's important now is moving on, helping each other be our true selves _now_." He stood and offered her a hand up. "I still love you, Bones."

"I still love you, too, Booth."

This time, they walked down the path hand in hand. After a short walk, they reached another house. "Who is it this time?", Brennan asked nervously.

Booth smiled. "This one is ours. Welcome home, Bones."

They walked up the path to the front door. Booth opened the door. Brennan was about to enter the house, but Booth's hand on her arm stopped her. "Not so fast, Bones. I've been waiting a long time for this." He lifted her effortlessly and carried her across the threshold.

**BbB**

They talked for hours, discussing everything under the suns. As they talked, the years they had spent apart seemed to disappear. They laughed, they cried, they asked for forgiveness and gave it freely.

When the sun shining through the window turned to rosy moonlight, they walked to their bedroom together.

They lay on their sides, their hands lightly exploring each other's body. When Booth noticed the sadness on Brennan's face, he asked, "What's wrong, Bones?"

Brennan forced a smile. "We never made love, Booth. I guess I always thought you'd show me how two people could become one, but when you died, ..."

Booth's finger traced the path of her tear down her cheek. "Let's see if we can make up for that." He moved closer and kissed her.

They moved together, exploring each other with their mouths and hands, completely in tune with each other's desires. When their bodies finally joined, they stilled. They had each known that the other loved them , but now they could feel that love as it it were their own. In a way, it was – the love each felt seemed to join together with the love they received from the other to form them into a new, singular being. Their emotions and sensations were truly shared.

When they finished, Booth lay on his back, Brennan snugly against him with her head on his chest, as they each tried to process the change.

As they lay together, Brennan asked drowsily, "Was this what you meant?"

She could feel his chest move as he answered, "I didn't know either, Bones. This was more than I'd imagined."

She propped herself up on her arm so that she could look at him. "But you've been here for a while."

"Yes", he replied, "but I'm only my true self with you."

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

**Suggestions for P?**


	16. Paradise

**Note:** This is one I started ages ago (for E, actually), and it's finally finished. Yay!

**Title: **Paradise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb **

Look, I'm a pretty typical guy. I love my son. I like my job. Sure, if you ask my girlfriend – well, _ex-_girlfriend – I work too much, but for the past year or so, I've really been trying to make a difference in the world – make up for some of my mistakes.

Believe me, I've made mistakes.

I was a sniper in the army, and the memories still haunt me. I took up gambling. I had a son with a woman who wouldn't marry me. Parker's not a mistake, but the way I left things with Rebecca? That's on me.

All year long I go to work, care for my son, work out, hang out with my Pops, spend time with my girlfriend, and look forward to my vacation.

This year, I _really_ needed a vacation. I had spent _months _dreaming of salt water and warm sand. I pictured Tessa and I walking through the surf and making love on a deserted beach.

I haven't cried since I was eleven, but when she backed out, I thought I just might.

Eventually, defiance kicked in and I decided I go anyway. Before I had a chance to think about it too much, I had my bag packed and I was sitting at the gate.

I made it through the flight, which seemed to consist exclusively of couples – if you didn't count me, sitting all by myself with an empty seat beside me. I caught the shuttle to the resort. I checked in, and then I stood in an empty hotel room wondering what the hell I was going to do alone in paradise for an entire week.

It didn't take long for me to snap out of it. I mean, if I can meet women in a place where a glimpse of a woman's ankle is considered scandalous, I can meet a woman in a tropical paradise. I took a quick shower, changed, and headed out to the beach.

I was walking through the lobby when I saw her.

Now, she wasn't exactly a stranger. We had worked together for one memorable case around a year ago. I guess you could say that our alliance ended badly.

She refused to work with me again, and since she was considered a valuable resource – she's the top of her field – when the next case that required her expertise came up, they assigned a new agent to work with her. Sully's a good guy and a good agent, and after what happened with his last partner, he was available for reassignment.

Soon, rumours were flying that they were dating or fucking or secretly married – it got a little ridiculous, really. I didn't believe any of them.

At least, not until Sully took a leave of absence to go on an extended boat trip and she went with him.

It was a bit of a scandal. After all, FBI agents aren't supposed to be involved with fellow agents or contractors, and having one run off with his partner was the subject of water cooler gossip for weeks. It seemed like everyone on the floor knew I'd worked with her first, and some of the less tactful ones made comments about how it could have been me.

Did they _really_ think that had never occurred to me?

I mean, I'd never admit it out loud, but I'd woken up, hard and aching, disappointed beyond all reason that she wasn't the one lying beside me. I'd jerked off while picturing her naked and open to me, that challenging glint in her eyes.

You know how you meet someone and there's this spark? The first time I saw her, I felt like I'd been electrocuted, like my very blood was on fire. She challenged me, she drove me crazy, she made me want to change – and then she slapped me and walked away.

I thought … well, if I'm being really honest, I thought it was temporary. I thought I'd give her time to cool off, then we'd get a case that would force us to work together again and we'd pick up where we'd left off.

Instead, she refused to return my calls, then ran off with my friend.

Now, here she was, in the lobby of the hotel where I planned to spend the week on a romantic vacation with myself.

I wondered where Sully was. As I walked over to her, I sent up a quick prayer that the two of them weren't booked into the room next to me on their own romantic vacation.

Part of me expected her to turn and walk away when she saw me, or wait for me to walk up and then deck me again. That's not what happened. To my surprise, she almost seemed happy to see me. You know, I've watched her making casual conversation with other people. Somehow, she always manages to look a little uncomfortable and out of place, but when she talks to me, she's animated, totally at home in her own skin – even if half the time it's because she's angry enough to hit me.

This time, she wasn't angry. Instead, she seemed a little … lost. When I asked, she said she was staying at the hotel. She didn't mention Sully.

I desperately wanted to ask where he was. Was he on the beach? Waiting in their room? Or, I wondered, was their relationship over?

If it was, did this mean that this was finally _our _moment?

Before my mind could wander too far down that path, there was something I needed to do. As soon as there was a break in the conversation, I took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, Bones."

Her nose wrinkled. "Don't call me Bones. But what are you sorry for?"

"When … after the case, I said some things … I was wrong. I was hoping we'd work together again and I could apologize, but that didn't happen, and … I'm sorry, that's all."

She looked mildly surprised. "Oh! Well, I guess I said some things too. I even hit you. I'm sorry, too."

She hadn't really struck me as the kind of woman who lived with a lot of regrets. Her apology was a surprise, and it inspired me to take a chance. 'I was just going to grab some lunch. Is there any chance I could talk you into joining me?"

Her brow furrowed. "Aren't you here with someone?"

I felt like I was eleven again, with all the kids in my class staring at my black eye while I tried to pretend I didn't care. "Just me. But I'm sure you're here with Sully. He's welcome to join us, of course."

"No", she stated in a very matter-of-fact tone. "Sully's not here. We broke up. I was going to go back to D.C. right away. I'm sure work has piled up in my absence, but Angela insisted I stay here and have a relaxing vacation first. I am finding that there is nothing to do here, but Zach will not send me images of the remains he is examining. He says Angela threatened him."

I grinned at her, thrilled at her words but feeling a little guilty that my excitement was a result of my friend's pain.

"So it sounds like you have time for lunch."

"Well ..." With another woman, I might have thought it was a token protest, but I already know that Bones doesn't play games like that.

"Have you _had _lunch, Bones?"

"No", she answered.

I grinned at her. "Have lunch with me?"

Her smile was tentative, but it was still there. "Yes. I'll have lunch with you."

**BbB**

I have no idea what I ate, but I can tell you without a doubt that that was the best lunch of my life. We ate in the outdoor restaurant, an umbrella providing welcome shade.

I told her about what was going on in D.C. - the latest political scandals, the new FBI regulations involving firearm certifications, the historical building that had burned to the ground. She told me about months on a sailboat – the pod of dolphins that followed them for a day, the whales they saw in the distance, the tropical storm that blew them miles off course.

It was easy. Natural, really.

Almost like it had been when we first met.

Before I knew I was going to say it, I offered to teach her to kayak. She accepted, then told me that she was a fast learner and challenged me to a race.

That's how it started.

By the end of the day, I was exhausted, a little sun-burnt, and totally in love. We at dinner at the restaurant where we had eaten lunch. After dinner, we went for a walk on the beach, the sand bathed in tropical moonlight. As we walked, I noticed her shooting me sidelong glances every once in a while. I wondered what she was thinking.

Eventually, we had to return to the hotel. As the elevator made its way to her floor, I asked if she wanted to meet up in the morning. She smiled that mischievous smile that I adored and replied, "Maybe. Why don't you join me for a drink and we can talk about it?"

There was no way in hell that I was going to say no.

We ended up in her room, drinking tiny bottles of wine from the mini-bar out of glass tumblers and bickering about starfish, of all things. I wasn't in a rush to finish my wine – after all, she had invited me for a drink, and I wasn't presumptuous enough to think that I'd be invited to stay after my drink was done – so when she set her empty glass on the dresser, my glass was still mostly full. She smiled at me and pulled her cover-up over her head, saying, "I need a shower. My skin feels dry from the salt water."

I'm not a dumb guy, and I can take a hint. "Oh!" I set down my glass of wine. "I should go so that you can do that."

Her lips curved in a small smile. "Or you could join me."

As I stood there gaping at her, she unhooked her bathing suit top and let it drop to the floor, then turned and walked into the bathroom.

It took me a minute to move – it's not like there was any blood left in my _brain – _and by the time I made it to the bathroom, Bones's bathing suit bottom was on the floor and steam was filling the room. As I pulled off my clothes, I could see her silhouette through the thin white shower curtain.

I pushed back the curtain and stepped into the bathtub. She turned to face me, the rush of cooler air from the bathroom causing her nipples to pucker. I smiled. "Hi." I put my arms around her and pulled her close to me as we kissed for the first – well, second, if you count the one back in D.C. - time.

Over the months we spent apart, I tried to tell myself that I was romanticizing that first kiss, that it couldn't have been as good as I remembered. This kiss, though, put the memory of that one to shame. It was remarkably sweet, considering that we were standing buck naked under a hot shower. When we pulled apart, we stared into each other's eyes for a moment before she turned and picked up the bar of soap that was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. She handed it to me and asked, "Wash my back?"

I rubbed the soap in my hands to work up some suds, then ran my hands over her shoulders and down her arms. Next, I lathered up her back, making a note of the areas that made her shiver. When her upper back was clean, I moved lower, lathering that gorgeous ass and her upper thighs before running a finger between her legs. She was wet, clearly ready for me, and when my finger brushed her clit, her knees buckled slightly. She leaned forward and braced herself against the wall.

I stepped closer, my thighs against hers, and my hands wandered to her breasts as I asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes", she choked out.

That was all I needed, and I positioned my aching cock at her entrance. A second later, I was inside of her. I began to thrust, moving slowly in an attempt to stay in control.

That didn't last long. Soon, I was pounding into her, her gasps and the feeling of her body around me driving me closer and closer to the edge. I held on, though, determined that she would come before I did. Just when I thought I couldn't hold out any longer, she came, pushing me over the edge as well.

We stood in the shower, the hot water flowing over our naked bodies, until Bones turned off the water. She stepped out of the shower.

Did she want me to leave? To stay? I pulled a towel off the towel rack and dried myself, not sure what to say or do. Finally, I couldn't procrastinate any longer. "Um, tomorrow, did you want...?" I asked, hating the nervousness I couldn't hide.

She smiled and took my hand to lead me to the bed. "We'll talk about it in the morning."

**BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb **

**Suggestions for Q? Thoughts on the premiere?**


	17. Queen

**Note:** Am I the only one who thinks Brennan smiles more this season (even if it's only when people are looking at her)?

Also, a warning – this one is a bondage story, and it involves angry Booth.

**Title: **Queen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb **

The guard walked along the ramparts, his eyes peeled for any sign of trouble. Tension was high in the kingdom, the recent drought providing an excuse for troublemakers to promote unrest. Many of the local villagers had moved into the crowded castle for their own safety, further increasing tensions.

The moon was full, bathing the countryside in light and allowing the guard enough visibility to know that there were no signs of trouble this night. Still, he remained alert, knowing that the calm facade could be concealing a hidden danger.

In the tallest tower, a flickering light shone. The guard had never been allowed to enter the tower, but everyone knew that the light shone from the queen's chambers.

The guard kept watch, wondering as he did whether _she _was in the tower with the queen. He was sworn to protect the queen with his life, but he knew that he would protect _her _above all else, forsaking his oath if necessary.

**BbB**

The head guard couldn't put his finger on what was wrong. All he knew was that _something _wasn't right. Unable to sit still, he left his small chamber and began making the rounds. He walked the walls of the castle, checking in with the guards stationed on all sides. He verified that all passages through the walls were locked and guarded. When he couldn't think of anywhere else to go, he walked up the steps of the tallest tower. The two guards stationed outside the queen's chamber snapped to attention when they saw him. He returned their salute and rapped on the door.

The queen's lady-in-waiting opened the door. When she saw him, her face lit up. "Well, hello there. Come on in."

Booth smiled in return, bowing as he kissed her hand. "Lady Angela." He walked through the door and closed it behind him before he continued, "I'm just checking on everything."

Angela smiled a knowing smile. "She's fine, Booth."

Booth felt his face flush. "OK. I'll just be going, then. It just feels like something's about to happen."

He turned to leave, only to hear that familiar voice behind him. "Booth?"

At the sound, he turned and bowed deeply. "Your majesty."

The queen nodded in acceptance. "Let's dispense with protocol, Booth. Has something happened?"

Booth shook his head slowly. "Nothing yet, I just have a feeling that something _will_ happen."

"A feeling? I'd prefer facts", the queen replied.

Booth laughed harshly. "I would too, but right now all I know is that my gut is telling me there will be trouble tonight." He looked around the room, noting the locked windows. "Keep the windows locked. If something happens, you know where to hide. Your guards are right outside the door, but it's possible that a large enough group could get past them. Remember, your first priority is to keep yourself safe." He bowed again and then left, shutting the door behind him. He nodded to the guards, saying, "Keep alert."

Booth walked into the courtyard, the ominous feeling of doom still hovering over him. The night was still, the sky filled with a thousand flickering stars. He was halfway to the outer wall when he heard the cry go up.

**BbB**

The mob was filled with angry men carrying pitchforks, torches, bows and arrows, and the occasional sword. The crowd parted to allow ten men carrying a tree trunk to use it as a battering ram. Booth raced to the nearest parapet and began shouting orders, hoping at least some of his men would hear them. He found a page and gave him instructions to be delivered to the various guard posts.

The castle's archers joined the battle and six of the men carrying the battering ram fell, only to be replaced by others. They tried again, the massive oak door creaking as it was hit. The archers fired again, but as more of the invaders fell, they were again replaced.

The door shuddered and creaked as it was hit again.

Young boys ran across the ramparts, carrying supplies of arrows to the archers. Booth saw the invaders back up to take another run at the door and he started to run, shouting as he did for his swordsmen to follow him.

**BbB**

When the battering ram finally broke through the door, there were twenty swordsman waiting. They formed a line, standing shoulder to shoulder across the entrance. They fought fiercely, making it almost impossible for the invaders to make headway. When Booth was sure the line would hold, he looked for the nearest page so that he could send further orders to the rest of the guard.

He saw a young boy rushing towards the battle and he called out, "Hey!" The boy looked up. At Booth's gesture, the boy came towards him. Booth started talking immediately, "I need you to go to the guard stations on the west wall. Tell them the breach is protected and find out if they know of any other weaknesses." He looked down at the page, only to notice a set of distinctive blue eyes looking back at him.

He shook his head. Surely it couldn't be …?

It was. He was looking into the eyes of his queen. He placed his hands on her shoulders and marched her a little further away from the action. "What are you _doing_? We've discussed this! You are supposed to be safely hidden, not risking your _life_."

Her eyes met his. "These are my people. This is my battle. I'm not going to hide." She turned and took a couple of steps, then looked back at him. "I'll be back with the information from the posts on the west wall." Before he could protest, she began to run.

**BbB**

In the end, the attack was short lived. Several hours later, Booth was satisfied that his men knew what they had to do to keep the castle secure. He left his most trusted man in charge and took his break, knowing he had to be rested and alert when his shift started.

Before he got his well-deserved rest, though, he had one stop to make.

**BbB**

Booth climbed the stone staircase, passing the lower chambers where the queen's ladies-in-waiting lived. The door of one chamber was open, and Lady Angela's husky laugh drifted out of the room, followed by the low murmur of a masculine voice. As he walked past the door, Booth heard Lady Angela say, "You saved my life tonight." Booth idly wondered who she was talking to, but he didn't have the time or inclination to investigate.

He nodded at the guards outside the queen's chamber and knocked cursorily before walking inside, closing the heavy wooden door behind him. The outer chamber was dark, but he could see flickering candlelight from the inner bedchamber.

She was sitting in front of a dressing table in a thin white nightgown, brushing out her long hair. It only took a second for her to notice him standing in the doorway. She looked at him, her gaze steady and unwavering. "Aren't you supposed to be keeping unwanted visitors _out _ of my bedchamber?"

The flippant question fanned the flames of his carefully-stoked anger. He stalked towards her and put his hands onto the back of her chair, pulling it out so that he could look her in the eyes. "_What were you thinking?" _

She stood, putting them on equal footing. "I told you. These are my people. They're my responsibility. I had to help. I'm not the type to sit around and wait for rescue."

He took a step towards her until they were almost touching. "It's _my _jobto protect you. It's _your _job to rule the kingdom, not go running into danger."

She raised an eyebrow, her voice haughty as she said, "I thought it was my job to give the orders and your job to obey them. I can take care of myself." She brushed past him, saying, "Let yourself out."

White hot rage filled him at the casual dismissal. Before he had time to think, his hands were on her shoulders. A second later, she was on her back on the bed, both of her hands captured by one of his. His free hand picked up a scarf from the dressing table. He straddled her thighs, tying both of her hands to one of the bedposts as she bucked and twisted under him.

When she was restrained, he knelt back and looked at her. She was beautiful, her hair tousled and her chest heaving as she fought for breath. Suddenly, he realized what he had done. He had vowed to protect her, to give her his loyalty. Instead, he had manhandled her and tied her up in a compromising position.

This was treason.

The penalty for treason was death. He'd hang for this.

Before he did, he'd do everything he could to make sure she understood what kind of danger she had placed herself in. He leaned forwards, trailing his hand down her cheek, following the line of her jaw down to her neck. His eyes bored into hers and he said, "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you tonight?" She sucked in a small breath as his finger traced the neckline of her nightgown.

He unbuttoned the first button on the front of her gown. "Those men would have _loved _to get their hands on you." His eyes still locked on hers, he ripped open the front of her gown, the small buttons scattering around the room.

When the last button stopped clattering on the stone floor, he let his gaze leave her eyes and take in the beauty of her naked breasts before returning to meet her steady gaze. "You say you can take care of yourself, but I didn't have much of a problem overpowering you." He shifted, sitting further back on his heels, his eyebrows raised in challenge. "Well? Come on, show me how you would have taken care of yourself." He lifted one hand and traced the sides of her bodice, noticing as he did how her nipples hardened.

She bucked her hips, trying to dislodge him, but he tightened his grip on her thighs and stilled her movement. "Damn you", she panted, then tried again, using her feet for leverage. Again, he resisted easily.

Eventually, she tired. When he was sure she wouldn't fight any longer, he moved to hover above her, settling in between her thighs and supporting himself on his elbows. Although he was still fully clothed, he reveled in the feel of his erection against her sex.

He leaned over to whisper in her ear, "You were lucky, your majesty. I've worked hard with the swordsmen, but even so, the battle could have easily gone the other way." He tilted his hips, increasing the pressure. "If they had caught you, you would have regretted acting so rashly for what little remained of your life."

He sucked her earlobe into his mouth and she arched against him. He pulled back slightly to take in the flush on her cheeks and her half-closed eyes, then continued, "You say you can take care of yourself and maybe you can – but there were _dozens_ of them. No one person can prevail against those numbers."

He thrust his hips against her and her legs parted further, her knee bending to allow for greater contact. Her nightgown pooled around her hips as she thrust her hips back at him. She moaned as the rough cloth of his breeches rasped against sensitive skin.

At her movement, he pulled back a little and paused, trying to clear his head despite the pounding in his veins.

He failed. Seconds later, his breeches were undone and he was gloved in her moist, tight flesh.

There was no further time for reflection. He drove into her and she arched to meet him, their bodies driving them towards their mutual orgasm.

Way too soon, he shattered, spilling into her as she clenched around him. He sagged onto her, panting from the exertion.

As the sweat on his body cooled, he realized again what he had done. Gingerly, he pulled out of her. When he had finished dressing, he walked around the bed and untied the scarf that still bound her. When she was free, he walked to the door. His back to her, he said, "Your guards are at the door. You can tell them that I'll be waiting for them in my chamber."

He paused, then quietly added, "I'm sorry."

Walking like a man three times his age, he left.

**BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb **

**Suggestions for R? (It'll be a couple of weeks – Thanksgiving is this weekend and I have guests.)**


	18. Revenge

**Note:** Yes, it is the continuation of "Queen", as requested by almost everyone.

This Thanksgiving, I am thankful for all of you, and for the fact that my company can entertain themselves on occasion. :)

**Title: **Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb **

Booth sat on the wooden chair and stared at the stone wall. The room was small and dark, the only illumination coming from the flickering candle on small table.

He had lost track of how long he had been there, but he had expected the guards to arrive hours ago. After all, he had left the queen's room knowing that he would die for what he had done to her. He wasn't going to run – he had said that he would wait for the guards in his room and he had meant it – but he hadn't expected this excruciatingly long wait.

Was this her way of torturing him? Were there several guards posted outside the door while he worried and waited?

At that thought, he walked to the door and flung it open.

The hallway was deserted.

This didn't make any sense. Why was he still free? He returned to his seat and waited, his mind churning.

When the knock finally came, he jumped. _Finally._ Clenching his jaw, he resolutely walked towards the door. He wasn't made for surrender, but he wouldn't hurt his men when they arrested him. After all, they were protecting his queen, the woman to whom he had dedicated his life.

He opened the door, ready to meet his fate, only to find one of his pages there. "Sir? You're on duty in 20 minutes."

He stared in shock for a second, then managed to say, "Thank you. I'll be there."

Confused, he got ready for duty.

**BbB**

His men treated him with the same deference and respect as usual. Booth carried out his duties, shoring up the castle's defenses and boosting the morale of his men, all the while wondering why he was free to do so.

When his shift was over, he stripped off his dirty clothes and collapsed onto his narrow bed. Too exhausted to worry about it any longer, he fell asleep almost immediately.

**BbB**

He woke up, instantly alert, not sure what had woken him. He lay still, trying figure out what was wrong. It took him a few seconds to notice the smell of candles. Had he made the foolish mistake of falling asleep with a candle burning? He opened his eyes.

When he figured out he was wearing a blindfold, he instinctively raised his hands to remove it, only to find that they were securely tied to the bed. He tried to move his legs, only to discover that they were also tied. He gasped, pulling at the restraints in a vain attempt to get free.

It didn't work – they held firm, and soon he gave up and lay still on the bed.

Since he was unable to move or see, he used his other senses to try to figure out what was going on. From somewhere to his right, he could hear the rustle of fabric. A moment later, something soft dropped to the floor.

His throat was dry, so his voice cracked when he asked, "Who's there?"

There was no answer.

Seconds later, he heard footsteps. He tensed in expectation, but instead of the footsteps approaching him, he heard the door open. A cool breeze brushed over him as the door shut again.

Was he alone now? Was this punishment for what he had done? Was he going to die here, naked, tied to his own bed? Would it be a quick sword through the heart or slow starvation that would kill him?

He lay there, listening intently, as seconds stretched into minutes.

When he thought he was about to go mad, he felt a lock of hair gently brush his chest. Again, he asked, "Who's there?"

Again, there was no answer.

A finger traced the same path as the hair. Booth had been with enough washer women and housemaids to know that their hands were cut and calloused, but this finger was smooth.

What did _that_ mean?

The finger circled his nipple, and he asked, "What do you want?"

This time, he wasn't surprised when he received no reply.

The finger was withdrawn, and he waited, anticipating the next touch.

When it finally came, it was in the form of a nipple teasing his closed lips. He parted his lips and sucked it into his mouth, spending a pleasurable minute teasing it with his tongue and lips.

When it was withdrawn, the disappointment was tinged with anticipation. He tried to sense where she was, straining to hear her movements.

It was no use – her bare feet didn't make any noise against the stone floor.

He felt the mattress shift slightly as she climbed onto the bed. He waited, not sure what she would do next. When her long hair brushed his upper thighs, he couldn't help but move, his hips arching off the bed, straining to get closer to her.

When he felt her leave the bed, he begged, "Please, don't go."

There was no answer. The mystery woman seemed determined not to talk.

Again, the room was quiet. She hadn't left – he would have heard the door open and close if she had – and he wondered what she was doing.

His answer came soon enough, when he felt a drop of hot wax hit his chest. The momentary pain shocked him, and he gasped out loud.

It only lasted a second before she was soothing the burned area with her tongue. The next drop of wax fell higher on his chest. This time, she traced the red mark with her fingers, then licked it and blew gently to cool it.

She repeated the process a few more times, then he heard the sound of the candle holder being set on the table.

He waited, desperate to feel the next touch. He knew it was close when he felt the bed shift as she climbed on.

When he felt her tongue trace the underside of his aching cock, he groaned.

She pulled back, and he felt her leave the bed.

It took him a second to catch on when her thigh hit his bound hand. He wriggled and twisted until he was able to burrow his hand between her thighs, sliding a finger into her damp passage while his thumb teased her clit.  
He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He was bound to his bed, his finger buried deep within a woman he couldn't see. It was incredibly arousing.

He felt her hips rock against his hand and moaned. Again, she pulled away.

He felt the mattress shift, and she straddled his thigh. She leaned forward, her breasts brushing against him as she licked and sucked at his chest. She seemed to be following a pattern, but he couldn't quite grasp what it was.

She braced her hands on either side of his torso, and her hips rocked as she rubbed himself against him. She thrust hard against him and stilled, then he felt her shake as she gave herself over to her orgasm.

She rolled off of him, and he heard her breathing return to normal as she lay beside him. He wondered what would happen now – had she gotten what she wanted?

She moved, and he knew this was the moment of truth. Would she get up and leave, or would she stay?

His answer came in the form of her warm mouth enveloping his erection. He stayed quiet as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, knowing that the slightest sound would make her stop. She pulled him in a little deeper, and he clenched his teeth, tense with the effort of keeping his hips still.

She sucked harder, and he couldn't contain the gasp that left his mouth.

She pulled away, and he begged, "Please! I need ..."

The bed shifted, and he almost cried. To his surprise, she didn't leave. Instead, she crawled up the bed and straddled his hips, trapping his hard cock between their bodies. He moaned, "More. More. I can't ..." His plea was cut off when she leaned forward and kissed him.

When she broke off the kiss, he said, "Please, my blindfold … I need to see you."

She stilled for a moment, then he felt her weight lift off of him. "No!", he groaned, "Please don't go.".

A second later she positioned his tip at her entrance and sank down onto him. He arched his hips, trying to get even further inside of her.

She began to move, setting a quick pace. "Please", he begged, "Let me touch you."

She stilled and he sobbed in frustration.

He could feel her shift and she leaned forward, her hard nipples pressing against his chest as their lips met. He poured all of his desire and frustration into the kiss, trying to communicate what she wouldn't acknowledge with words. As they kissed, her hips rocked against him.

When he groaned, she sat up and began to move again.

His cock throbbed, desperate for release. When she sensed how close she was, she slowed. He fought against his restraints, desperate for more.

As he bucked and rocked, her husky laugh washed over him. At the sound, he stilled. Could it be …?

She picked up the pace and he lost track of everything except the blood pounding in his veins and the feel of her body around his.

When he couldn't hold out any longer, he came, his climax triggering hers. She collapsed onto him and they lay together for a moment.

He felt an immediate sense of loss when she tore herself away. The bed shifted and a moment later, he heard a knock on the door. The door opened and the cool breeze washed over him again.

He heard rustling as whoever had entered helped her dress. Two sets of footsteps walked towards the door, then one of them stopped. He heard the latch release, then one set of footsteps changed course to the bed.

Seconds later, his right hand was free and he felt soft lips meet his in a gentle kiss. She broke the kiss and walked away.

Frantically, he pulled at the blindfold, but it was no use. By the time he got it free, the door had shut behind her.

**BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb **

**Suggestions for S? **


	19. Smurf

**Note:** I am still considering a continuation to Queen / Revenge – I think there's at least one more chapter to that idea - but this suggestion made me laugh and laugh.

Thanks so much to all of you who took the time to review the last chapter. I love hearing what you thought!

**Title: **Smurf

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb **

"Turn on the siren."

Booth glanced over at his partner. "This isn't an emergency, Bones."

She bit her lip, her fingers drumming impatiently on her thigh. "We're on our way to a crime scene."

"Relax, Bones. My guys have the crime scene secure. No one will compromise the remains before you get there." The GPS beeped and he turned the vehicle onto a winding dirt road. Tall trees towered over the road, making a shady canopy that blocked the sun.

Brennan shifted in her seat. "How far is it?"

Booth glanced at the dash. "A few miles yet."

The road followed a winding path up a hill. About half-way up, they turned a corner and saw and oddly shaped house on the hill. It was large and had a single tower one one end – like a half-finished castle. A warm yellow light shone from the window high on the tower.

Booth grinned. "Look at that. Man, I'd like to live there. Can't you see it, Bones? Imagine, a big TV room on the main floor, pool in the basement, master bedroom in the tower, guest room on the other side of the house so we don't have to hear whatever Angela and Hodgins get up to when they come to visit."

"I'd need an office", Brennan said thoughtfully.

Booth gestured at the building. "There's lots of room, Bones. Take your pick."

"Hmm." Brennan looked out the window, somehow surprised to notice a dark shadow passing by the lit window.

The trees began to thin as they descended into a valley. A mile or two later, they reached a meadow filled with colourful mushrooms. On one edge of the meadow, they could see several black SUVs and a local law enforcement car with lights flashing. Brennan was out of the car before Booth had fully stopped. She grabbed her kit from the back and rushed towards the people she could see standing on the other side of the vehicles.

When she passed the vehicles, she stopped short. "Booth?", she called, her voice a mixture of trepidation and excitement.

Booth locked the vehicle and jogged over to stand beside her. That's when he saw them – dozens of tiny blue creatures wearing white pants and hats. They were crowded together, straining to get a look at the remains behind the crime scene tape. At the front of the crowd stood one of the creatures with a star pinned to his chest, his hand raised to keep the crowd back.

"Oh, _cool_!" Booth grinned, almost laughing in his excitement. "_Smurfs_, Bones!" He threw his arm around her shoulders. "Can you believe it?"

A smile slowly spread across Brennan's face. "Smurfs", she agreed, her voice filled with awe. "I didn't think they were real."

Booth scoffed. "Of _course_ they're real, Bones. They were the very first reality show. I can't believe you didn't know that."

They walked towards the crime scene. Booth flashed his badge at the officers guarding the crime scene, saying, "Special Agent Seeley Booth. This is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

He held up the crime scene tape and Brennan ducked underneath it as the crowd of smurfs parted to allow a glasses-wearing smurf through. When the smurf reached the edge of the crowd, he called, "Dr. Brennan!"

Brennan turned, her attention momentarily diverted from the remains in front of her. "Yes?"

"I have studied the recovery techniques for human remains and would be happy to lend you my assistance." The small creature held out his hand. "Brainy Smurf at your service."

Brennan leaned over and shook his hand. "I don't have a squintern with me today. It would be helpful to have an assistant. I accept."

The smurf ducked under the crime scene tape and stood beside her. Brennan knelt down and opened her kit, pulling out gloves for herself and Brainy. Once they were properly gloved, they observed the remains, trading observations and discussing the work ahead of them.

While they worked, Booth interviewed the smurf who had stumbled upon the body while gathering berries. It took a while – the smurf kept saying things like "I was smurfing through the bush" and "When I saw the body, I smurfed for help". As much as Booth had loved the reality show when it was on the air, he found the vagueness irritating. After all, he didn't want to become the laughingstock of the FBI if another agent read his case file.

When his interview was finally over, he walked back over to the crime scene. Ducking under the crime scene tape, he approached his partner. "Hey Bones, any news?"

At the sound of his voice, Brainy whirled around. "Excuse me, you need to step back. This is a crime scene."

Booth gaped at him. "I'm an _FBI agent_. An FBI agent who could drop kick you so far into the bush you'd never find your way back."

Brennan looked up at him from her position crouched over the remains. "Booth, don't threaten Brainy. Brainy, Booth is aware of crime scene protocol. He is allowed to be here."

She stood and stretched, her muscles sore from staying in one position for so long. "I think I'm almost done here, Booth. Can you start arranging transport back to the Jeffersonian?"

Booth glared at Brainy one more time, then ducked back under the tape to talk to the waiting technicians. As he arranged for the recovery and transportation of the remains, he watched Brainy talk to Brennan, pointing at the remains as she nodded and smiled in approval.

Finally, Brennan ducked under the tape, Brainy at her heels. Booth watched as they stripped off their gloves, chatting as they did. For some reason, Brainy seemed nervous, digging the toe of his foot into the dirt and clasping his hands behind his back. As Booth watched, he saw Brennan say something, then gather up her kit and walk towards the vehicle.

She opened the back of the SUV and stowed her kit. She balanced on one foot, then the other, as she removed her jumpsuit. When she was finished cleaning up, she swung into the passenger seat. He climbed in beside her and started to drive.

As they drove down the dirt road, he glanced over at her several times. Finally, he asked, "What did Brainy want? I saw him talking to you just before we left."

Brennan met his eyes for the first time since they had left the crime scene. "He asked me to dinner."

Booth's hands tightened on the steering wheel. Keeping his gaze straight ahead, he asked, "When are you two going out?"

"We're not", Brennan replied.

Booth _had _to know. "Why not, Bones? He's just your type – nerdy, kind of strange – that's what you like, isn't it?"

Brennan turned her head to look out the side window. "I wasn't attracted to him. Besides, I've stopped dating."

Booth hit the brakes and pulled the vehicle over to the side of the road so that he could turn to face her. "You _stopped dating_?", he asked incredulously.

"Yes", replied Brennan, still facing away from him.

"Bones", he coaxed, "Will you please look at me?"

For a second, he thought she'd refuse, but then she turned in her seat. When they were face to face, he asked, "Why did you quit dating, Bones?"

Brennan shrugged. "It just wasn't worth the effort."

Booth persisted, "But … you've told me many times that you need connections. It doesn't make sense that you'd stop dating." A horrible thought crossed his mind. "You're not picking up men in bars, are you?"

Suddenly angry, Brennan replied, "Why do you care, Booth? Maybe I'm celibate. Maybe I fuck a different man in the bathroom of a neighborhood bar every weekend. It's really none of your business."

Booth turned to face the windshield again. Quietly, he said, "I'm sorry, Bones. You're right, it's none of my business. I just … stopping dating – it makes me think that you don't believe you'll find someone to share your life with. I want you to be happy, Bones."

Brennan's anger deflated as she replied, "I am the most respected forensic anthropologist in the world. I'm also a best-selling author. I have friends and family. Can't that be enough?"

Booth looked over at her. "But at the end of the day, you go home alone, Bones. I want more for you." He swallowed visibly. "But, if this is what you want, I'll respect that."

Brennan nodded, turning back to sit properly in her seat. "Thank you." Booth put his hand on the key in the ignition, ready to start the car again. Before he could do so, she added quietly, "It's not like you like any of the men I date anyway. This will save the FBI a lot of money in background checks."

Booth's hand fell helplessly to the seat beside of him. His jaw set, he asked, "Is that why you stopped? Because you think I can't handle seeing you with someone else?"

"Of course n ... What?", Brennan answered.

Booth looked at her, his expression wary. "What?"

"_Someone else_?", Brennan asked.

Booth looked startled, suddenly realizing what he had said, "No, I just mean … I don't want you to think … Look, Bones, can we just forget this?" He turned back to face the windshield and put his hand back on the key.

"You don't want me", Brennan said confidently.

Booth didn't answer.

Brennan's confidence disintegrated at his silence. "Booth? Booth, will you please look at me?"

Booth forced his face into a neutral expression and turned towards her. Their eyes met. "Do you … you don't want me", she repeated. "You would have said something, or done something … you don't even flirt with me, and you flirt with _everyone_ – Cam, Angela, Caroline, the security guard who works the weekend shift, women we meet on cases. I'm the only one you don't flirt with."

A muscle in Booth's jaw twitched as a vehicle drove by them. "Can we get going now, Bones? You don't want the remains to beat you back to the lab."

Brennan slowly shook her head. "Not yet."

Booth glanced desperately down the road, hoping for something – _anything –_ to interrupt their conversation. "What do you want from me, Bones?"

"The truth", Brennan answered. "Do you want me, Booth? Is that why you don't like the men I date?"

Booth leaned forward, resting his head on the steering wheel. "_Yes_. OK, Bones? I've wanted you for _years_. But that's my problem. I don't want you to stop dating because I can't keep it together, OK?"

"I want you, too", Brennan said quietly. "That's why I stopped dating. Other men … I'd rather spend a couple of hours doing paperwork with you than spend an evening in bed with them."

Booth's head shot up. "Really?", he asked.

Brennan's smile spread over her face. "Really", she answered.

They smiled at each other, grinning like fools until the last of the law enforcement vehicles pulled up beside them. Booth rolled down the window and the deputy sheriff asked, "Everything OK?"

"Yes", Booth answered. "We were just stopped to get something out of the back. Everything is fine."

The deputy nodded and rolled up his window. Waving, he continued on his way.

Booth turned his attention back to his partner. "So", he asked, "would you like to have dinner with me tonight?'

Amused, Brennan asked, "Are you asking me on a date, Booth?"

"Of course I'm asking you on a date, Bones. How can you not know that?"

Brennan shrugged. "We have dinner all the time." She unbuckled her seat belt and peered into the back seat. "I've never had sex in the back seat of a car."

Booth stared at her.

When she noticed his gaze, she asked, "What?"

Booth looked around, as if expecting someone to be watching from the woods that bordered the road. "Are you saying … are you implying that you want to have sex _now_?"

Brennan nodded decisively. "Yes."

"But … don't you think we should wait? You know, make our first time special?"

Brennan shook her head. "I think we've waited long enough. Unless … if you need time to think about whether you really want a relationship with me. Then we should probably wait. I can compartmentalize, but I suspect you would find it hard for us to work together if we had sex before you realized you didn't really want me."

"I'm sure, Bones. I just … you deserve more than sex in the back seat of the car." Booth opened the door and stepped out. He walked around the car and opened Brennan's door, then grabbed a blanket out of the back seat. "Come on, Bones."

Brennan climbed out and shut the door behind her. "Where are we going?"

Booth grinned. "Follow me." He climbed over the fence beside the road and held out his hand. Seconds later, Brennan landed beside him and took his hand. Together they walked through the woods, marveling at the way the sun filtered through the canopy of leaves. Eventually, they came across a small clearing. Booth spread out the blanket and sat down, his back against a big tree. He spread his legs slightly and said, "Care to join me, Bones?"

Brennan settled between his legs. Booth wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. As she relaxed back against him, he said, "I can't believe we're here."

"Because we're supposed to be at work.", Brennan agreed.

"No", Booth answered, "Because I can't believe someone as amazing as you is interested in someone like me."

Brennan twisted in his arms until they were face to face. "I don't like it when you say things like that. You are a good FBI agent, an excellent partner, and a kind and caring man. Your features are very symmetrical. Why wouldn't I be interested in you?"

"You said it yourself, Bones. You're the best forensic anthropologist in the world. You're a bestselling author. I can't live up to that."

"You don't have to", Brennan replied. "Yes, I'm smarter than you. I'm smarter than most people. But you are better with people than I'll ever be. You fit into the world in a way I can't. We're not the same, but we complement each other. And I trust you."

"Thanks, Bones."

Brennan pushed his legs together and straddled them. "I thought we were going to have sex, but you haven't even kissed me." She leaned forward, capturing his lip with hers.

Before long, Brennan's shirt and bra were scattered on the ground. Booth's tie had been tossed aside and his shirt was unbuttoned. Booth's hands traced a path up her ribcage to cup her breasts, molding and stroking them as she rocked her hips against his.

Brennan pulled away briefly to pull off her jeans and panties, tossing them onto the blanket as Booth struggled out of his clothes. When they were both naked, Booth took her in his arms and asked, "Are you sure?"

Brennan nodded. They kissed, and as they did Brennan nudged him backwards. When his back hit the tree, she broke the kiss to say, "Sit down."

He did, and she straddled him again, positioning his erection at her entrance. She kissed him again, slowly sinking down until he was fully buried inside of her.

She started to move, her hips rocking against his. His hands went around her back, pulling her closer so that her breasts rested against her chest. "I've dreamed of this for so long, Bones", he murmured, "You feel so good".

"Mmm", Brennan agreed, keeping up her steady pace as her head nestled into the curve of his neck.

Booth's hands moved to her hips, encouraging her to move faster. When he could tell she was getting close, he said, "Bones, please look at me."

It took her a second to process what he had said, but whens he did she moved back far enough to look in his eyes.

"That's it, Bones. I want to see you come. God, you're gorgeous."

The sound of his voice pushed her over the edge and she shattered, her eyes locked on his. He pushed her down on him once more as he followed her over the edge.

She slumped against his chest, their arms around each other, and they rested for a few minutes.

Of course, they couldn't stay there forever, and eventually they had to retrieve their scattered clothing and dress. Booth picked up the blanket and hand in hand they walked back to the SUV.

They climbed in and started down the road to the highway.

They passed the odd house on the hill and were almost at the highway when Booth said, "Bones?"

Brennan turned her head to look at him and he continued, "You never answered my question about dinner."

Brennan smiled. "Yes, Booth, I will have dinner with you tonight."

**BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb BbBbBbBb **

**Suggestions for T? **


	20. Tournament

**Note:** I cannot believe that no one suggested "Threesome". I was 2300 words into a story because I was _sure_ that was going to be the overwhelming choice.

Oh well, enjoy the conclusion to Queen / Revenge. (Yes, I know this is incredibly improbable, but so are most of the other stories in this series, so let's just let that go, OK?)

**Title:** Tournament

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

She had freed his right hand before she left, but he still struggled to get the free of the rest of the ropes. He twisted and stretched, contorting his body in his efforts to free his other hand.

Eventually, he succeeded. With both hands free, removing the ropes that bound his feet was easier. Finally, he was completely free.

There was only one place he wanted to be. Moments later, he was fully dressed and on his way. He jogged up the steps of the tallest tower, not really sure what he was going to do when he got there but sure he _had _to see her.

He nodded at the guards at the door and was stunned when they stepped in front of them. The taller of the two guards said, "Our orders are to keep everyone out of the queen's chamber, Captain."

Booth glared at the soldier. "I _give _your orders, Masson."

Masson didn't back down. "This order came directly from the queen herself, sir. She said to keep everyone out and to give you a message."

"What's the message?", Booth asked.

The other guard answered. "She said she hopes you enter the tournament."

_Tournament?_ Booth hadn't heard anything about a tournament. He must have looked as puzzled as he felt because Masson explained, "The queen has decided to hold a tournament in three days time. The neighboring villages and kingdoms are invited."

" She wants to hold a tournament? _ Now?_ We were just attacked! We can't throw open the gates and invite everyone in. What was she thinking?"

The shorter guard answered, "Apparently she was thinking she wants to get married. The winner gets her hand in marriage."

**BbB**

Booth walked into the local tavern and nodded at the bartender. There were a few other patrons scattered around the room, including one of his men who was morosely staring at a tankard of ale near the back of the room.

Deciding that company might distract him from the maelstrom of questions running through his mind, Booth pulled up a chair at the same table. At the sound, Hodgins looked up. "Captain!"

"Mind if I join you?"

Hodgins shrugged. "Be my guest."

A barmaid sauntered over and Booth ordered some ale. The two man sat in silence, both of them reflecting on the events of the last few days.

When he felt the silence had gone on too long, Hodgins asked, "Did you hear about the tournament?"

Booth laughed bitterly. "Yeah." He looked up at Hodgins. "Are you going to enter?"

Hodgins shook his head. "No."

"Why not? You're a good soldier, you'd have a chance."

Hodgins smiled. "I don't want to win. The queen is awesome, but she's not the one I want."

The men sat in silence again, until Hodgins asked, "Are you going to enter?"

Booth nodded. "Yes." He paused for a moment, then added quietly, "I'm going to win."

**BbB**

Booth spent the next two days preparing his men for the security that would be needed during the tournament. Many of his men had entered, so it took time to work out a schedule that would allow them to compete while still keeping the castle safe.

When the day finally arrived, it was bright and sunny. Spectators lined the courtyard as the competitors gathered.

Fifty men had entered the tournament. The first event was archery. The top twenty competitors from that event would advance to the sword-fighting event. The top ten would then advance to the horsemanship round, then the top four would compete in the final event, hand to hand combat.

As forty-nine competitors paraded around the courtyard to cheers and applause, Booth stood back and kept an eye on the crowd. He could see the queen, Lady Angela by her side, and wondered what she was thinking. Had she asked him to enter because she wanted him to lose, or because she wanted him to win?

The thought of winning, becoming her consort, and giving up his position as head guard for a life of leisure terrified him, but the thought of someone else spending his nights in her bed was unbearable.

He _had _to win.

There was a short opening ceremony before the targets were set up and the first five competitors lined up.

The first round started and the men took their shots. When they were done, the next five took their place.

Booth was in the last group, and as he waited for his turn he patrolled the grounds, checking out any spectators who looked suspicious and making sure all was well in the castle. He was on edge, part of him worried that trouble would break out during the tournament while the rest of him was terrified that he would lose.

When his turn finally came, Booth took his place with his fellow competitors. He could see the queen watching, her royal purple gown unmistakable. Booth took a deep breath and stared at the target in front of him, picturing the arrow leaving his bow and flying straight to the bull's eye. When the signal was given, he raised his bow and pulled an arrow out of his quiver. He pulled back the bow and prepared to let the arrow fly when he saw a flash of purple to his right. Distracted, his first arrow missed the target by an inch.

Embarrassed, he looked over at the queen, but she wasn't there. Instead, Lady Angela was standing with one of the guards.

Booth pulled back the bow again and took his second shot. This one was true, landing neatly within the bull's eye. He pulled back the bow for the third shot and landed that one in the second ring. It was a respectable result, but that missed first shot would cost him. Would he make it to the next round? The thought of being knocked out of the tournament so early was humiliating.

More nervous than he could ever remember being, he stood at the edge of the crowd as the rankings were finalized. From where he stood, he could see the guards on duty patrolling up on the ramparts. The crowd buzzed with excitement as they waited for the results. His fellow contestants milled about, some of them obviously confident that they would advance, some of them looking even more nervous than he.

An eternity later, Lady Angela stood up and waved at the crowd. They quieted, and soon all eyes were on her as she read the names of the twenty men who would be advancing to the next round. Booth listened stoically as the first eighteen names were read.

When he heard his name called in the number nineteen spot, he almost collapsed with relief. Suddenly, the crowd seemed overwhelming. He pushed his way through the throngs of people, trying to get to a place where he could be alone.

The castle itself was a good choice – as head guard, he was familiar with the various passageways, and the guards at had been instructed to keep the visitors restricted to the great hall. He ducked inside the nearest door and made his way down the corridor, passing a scullery maid carrying a large bucket of potatoes and a page rushing along the corridor with a note.

Finally, he reached his small room and flopped onto the bed. The next competition wasn't due to start for an hour, and he desperately needed to unwind and get his head back in the game.

He hadn't been there long when there was a knock on the door. He opened it and saw one of the castle pages.

The page said, "I have a message for you."

"Yes?", he asked.

"You'll have to do better."

"What?"

"That's the message", the page answered. "You'll have to do better." He turned and hurried off down the hall.

**BbB**

The contestants had assembled in a clearing outside the castle, The sword-fighting competition would be done in pairs, all fighting simultaneously. They were using blunted swords, so death was unlikely but injury was still possible. They would have to watch for other competitors as well as spectators, and the winner from each pair would advance. Opponents had been chosen based on the the rankings from the archery competition, so Booth was competing against the man who had ranked #2. His opponent was a stranger, and Booth didn't know what to expect.

He was ready, though, relaxed and sure of what he had to do. When the ground rules had been read, the opponents saluted each other with their swords and the fight was on.

They started out tentatively, thrusting and parrying to test each other's skills. Booth's opponent landed the first blow, but didn't do much damage when Booth twisted at the last second. Booth whirled around and landed a retaliatory blow and the fight continued.

The fight seemed to go on for hours, but in reality it was only minutes until Booth's opponent lay on the ground, his shield knocked aside, Booth's boot on his chest and a sword aimed at his heart.

As Booth claimed victory, he looked over at the queen who stood at the sidelines, a small smile on her face.

**BbB**

The next event was horsemanship. The ten remaining competitors were given a set route. They had to race over the course, hitting two targets with an arrow, jumping obstacles, and retrieving a package hanging from a tree. The men raced individually, receiving a score from judges along the course. The top four contestants would advance to the final round.

When it was Booth's turn, he mounted his horse and was off. They flew down the path and jumped the first stream. The course curved and Booth slowed to aim his arrow at the target that appeared. He hit the target off of centre and sped up again.

A fallen tree blocked the path and his horse jumped it easily. He could see the package he hand to retrieve and he drew his sword, cleanly slicing the rope that held it to the tree. He looped the remaining rope over the saddle to secure the package and grabbed his arrow to aim at the last target.

His arrow flew wide and he looped around to try again. His second arrow hit the target dead on and he flew down the trail to the finish line.

He crossed the finish line and walked his horse as the next competitor took off.

**BbB**

The last event was hand to hand combat. Booth had ended up in third place after the horsemanship competition, and he sized up his three competitors as they waited for the event to start. One of his men remained, but the other two men were strangers.

The competitors were again divided into pairs. It had been a long day, and the men were bruised and tired. Still, they were each determined to win.

Booth was paired with one of the strangers, a tall, solidly-built man who introduced himself as Hank. The bout started, and the two men circled each other. Booth jabbed at Hank and Hank ducked, spinning on his heel to retaliated. Booth slipped to the side and threw a hook at Hank's jaw, landing a glancing blow.

The men continued the fight, ducking and moving, throwing combinations of punches in an attempt to land a punishing blow. Hank succeeded first, landing a punch on Booth's jaw that had him seeing double for a second. He recovered, though, and landed a solid punch in return.

There was a roar from the crowd and Booth knew the other fight had been decided. He couldn't look to see who the winner was – any distraction would be enough to knock him out of the fight.

He drove forward and Hank stumbled. It was a small mishap, but it was enough. Booth landed three punches in succession and the big man was down.

The crowd roared as Booth raised his arms in victory.

**BbB**

Booth paced as he waited for the last bout to start. His man had been the winner of the other fight, so the final fight would be between two members of the castle guard. Richardson was a good man and and excellent guardsman, and Booth knew that there would be no easy victory.

A serving maid brought him some water and he downed it gratefully. The queen was visible, standing in the crowd. He wondered what she was thinking. One way or the other, she would end the day bound for life to a member of her guard.

Was that really what she wanted?

It was too late for her to change her mind if it wasn't. The signal sounded and he took his place across from Richardson. The two men shook hands and the bout began.

They were evenly matched, trading punches and evading them with equal ease. Booth landed the first blow, sending Richardson staggering back. He recovered and charged at Booth, knocking him to the ground. Booth lay winded, for a moment as the crowd roared, ready to proclaim Richardson the winner.

The image of Richardson kissing the queen and caressing her naked body burned in Booth's brain as he struggled to his feet and he went on the attack, raining blows on his opponent.

Minutes later, Richardson lay on the ground and Booth was declared the winner.

**BbB**

He didn't get a chance to see the queen before the ceremony. Instead, he was taken into the castle and given the chance to eat, bathe and change clothes. Soon after, he found himself in the chapel, watching as the queen walked towards him.

It was a simple ceremony, and he found himself wondering if it was a dream. When it was over, they walked out together to the cheers of the crowds gathered outside.

Side by side, they walked over to the great hall for the wedding banquet. The hall was loud and crowded. Booth sat beside the queen as toasts were made and songs were sung. The food was plentiful, and tastier than anything he had eaten before.

It was overwhelming.

When the banquet was over, the queen's ladies-in-waiting dragged her off to her chamber. Booth remained in the hall, accepting congratulations from fellow competitors, royalty, and his men.

When he thought enough time had elapsed, he walked up the familiar steps of the tower and knocked on the door.

Lady Angela answered. "Hi, Booth", she said, a smirk on her face as her eyes raked over his body.

He shot her a puzzled glance. "What?"

She put her hands on his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "Have fun tonight. I'm sure Bren will." She kissed his cheek and then slipped out into the corridor, shutting the door behind her.

The queen was sitting at her dressing table brushing her hair when he walked into her bedchamber. When she saw him, she stood and threw her arms around him. Standing on her toes, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Congratulations. I knew you could do it."

His arms tightened around her as his lips crashed down on hers, relieved that he could finally show her how he really felt. A week ago he had never touched her and yet now three days without her felt like a lifetime.

They devoured each other, their clothes scattering on the floor as they tumbled onto the bed together. He drove into her, their bodies frantically working until they exploded together.

They snuggled together, the queen's head on his chest, until Booth said, "Lady Angela said something strange today."

The queen raised her head to look at him. "Did she?"

Booth nodded. "Yes. She said she was sure you'd have fun tonight."

The queen lay back down. "That's not strange", she said sleepily. "After that day in your room, she was speculating about whether you knew how to use your … natural gifts. I told her you're a good lover."

The queen tumbled back onto the bed as Booth sat up in alarm. "_Angela_ was there? Was she … what did she ..."

The queen laughed at his dumbstruck expression. "Angela helped me undress and then she waited outside while we had sex. When we were done, she came back in and helped me dress."

Booth backed up until he was sitting against the headboard. "Was she … who tied me up?"

he queen grinned, propping herself up on her elbow. "That was me. Angela's not very good at knots."

Booth took a deep breath. "And we were alone? During the sex part, I mean?"

"Yes", the queen answered as she got up on her knees. She crawled over to him and climbed into his lap, dragging the covers over them and looping her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder.. "It was just us."

They sat in silence, content to be close to each other.

Eventually, Booth broke the silence. "I'm sorry."

The queen raised her head to look at him. "Why?"

Booth swallowed visibly. "For the first night. For tying you up and … treating you inappropriately."

Brennan's eyes met his. "I didn't mind." She shrugged. "I kind of liked it. It's not often that a man sees me at a woman instead of a queen."

"I thought you'd have me executed. I would have deserved it if you had."

Brennan's head went back to his shoulder. "I like you better alive."

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

**Suggestions for U?**


	21. Threesome

**Note:** Apparently, my alphabet has two Ts.

**Warning**: This one contains a Booth/Brennan/Sully sex scene. If that isn't something you want to read, please skip this one and come back for U.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

Booth stepped off the plane and looked around for the sign marked "Baggage". When he spotted the sign, he took off at a steady pace, dodging slower pedestrians. He stepped onto the escalator and scanned the baggage area. As he descended, he saw his old friend leaning against a pillar near the doors.

He walked over and pulled the other man into a hug. "Sully! Good to see you, man. I cannot _believe _you're getting married."

Sully laughed. "You know how it is, when you meet the right girl, there's no point in wasting any time."

Booth looked around, anxious to meet the woman who had convinced his friend to settle down. "Is she here?"

"Nah, she had to work. Ready to go?"

Booth nodded. His carry on had a change of clothes and his shaving kit – there wasn't much more he'd need. After all, he was only here for the weekend. "Yeah, my tux should be at the shop, so I didn't need much."

"Great!" Sully led the way to the door. "Let's go. We're meeting Tempe for dinner."

**BbB**

The two men walked into the restaurant and looked around. Sully shook his head in mock exasperation. "Looks like she's still at work. She's probably trying to clear their entire backlog single-handedly before she leaves for a week." He pulled out his cell phone and Booth tried not to listen to the one-sided conversation. When Sully hung up, he said, "She's on her way."

The two men made their way to the bar. When they each had a half-empty beer in front of them, a woman came rushing in. "I'm sorry, we got in 500 year-old remains, and I wanted to take a preliminary look."

Sully stood and took her hands in his before leaning over to kiss her while Booth sat there uncomfortably. "Hey, it's OK, babe. What matters is that you're here." He gestured at Booth. "Tempe, this is my old buddy Booth."

Temperance held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Booth. Sully was telling me that you're an agent out of the New York office."

Booth shook her hand. "That's right."

Temperance tilted her head and gazed at him appraisingly. "It must be difficult to make ends meet on an agent's salary in New York, especially with your gambling problem."

Booth couldn't believe his ears. Had she really _said_ that? At a loss for words, he answered, "I get by."

Luckily, the hostess interrupted with news that their table was ready and the three of them moved to the dining room.

Dinner went relatively smoothly. Booth learned more about Temperance – apparently, she did some kind of work with bones, knew three types of martial arts, and had met Sully when she was called in to consult on one of his cases.

Just as they finished eating, Sully's cell phone rang. He excused himself to take the call. When he came back a minute later, he said, "That was my mom. She got in early – apparently she managed to miss the traffic. Tempe, can you go home and let her in? I'll drop Booth at his hotel and meet you there."

Temperance was shaking her head before he even finished talking. "No. No, Sully. She doesn't like me. You _know _what happened at Christmas."

"But I have to take Booth to his hotel."

Temperance looked around frantically before settling on the only real way out. "I'll drop Booth by his hotel. You go home and meet your mom."

Sully leaned over and kissed her. "That'll work. Love you." He stood and said, "Booth? See you tomorrow." With a wave, he was gone.

As they waited for the bill, Booth asked, "Does your family live in town?"

Temperance's nose wrinkled. "I don't have family. Well, I have a brother, but I haven't talked to him in years. We're not close."

The awkward silence lasted until the bill was paid. They walked outside and climbed into Temperance's old car. Booth laughed. "Does this thing even run?"

Temperance stared at him. "This is a very reliable vehicle. It is one of the best ranked vehicles for both safety and value."

"But it's, what, ten years old?"

"Eleven", she answered.

"Right, eleven. Got it." Temperance turned the key and seconds later they were on their way, weaving in and out of traffic. Booth found himself slamming on an imaginary brake pedal when they got closer to the car in front of them than he could handle.

When they were halfway to the hotel, Temperance observed, "You can relax, you know. I'm an excellent driver."

Booth turned his head to look at her. "That's not what it looks like from over here."

Temperance shrugged. "You don't let other people drive, do you? You seem like one of those guys who always has to be in control."

**BbB**

The next day, Booth and Sully met up to pick up their tuxes. They played some one-on-one basketball, then ran a few errands before the rehearsal.

When they arrived at the park where the wedding would be held, a brunette with flashing eyes greeted Sully with a hug. "Good to see you, Sul. I dragged Bren to the spa today and she's a little antsy to go play with her bones, but I'll keep her on track. I can't believe you're getting _married _tomorrow!"

When she finished her monologue, she turned to Booth. "And _you_. You must be the best man. I'm Angela, the maid of honour?" She threw her arms around him. '"It's good to meet you."

Temperance walked up to them. "Oh, good, you're here. Let's get this thing over with."

**BbB**

The rehearsal was over and the participants were talking in small groups. Booth found himself beside Temperance, and he couldn't resist asking the question that had been bothering him. "You don't seem very excited about the wedding."

Temperance shrugged. "I don't really see the point. I mean, I won't be any more committed to this relationship tomorrow night than I am right now."

Booth frowned. "But don't you _want _to get married?"

Temperance tilted her head to one side and studied him for a second before saying, "It's important to Sully – and it's not that important to me. What's the harm?"

Booth replied, "I always thought that marriage was a way of telling the world that you are crazy in love – enough that you're sure you want to spend the rest of your life with one person." They stood in silence for a few seconds before he asked, "Do you love him?"

Temperance nodded decisively. "I feel the appropriate chemical reaction when he's around, yes."

Not sure whether he should be relieved or terrified, Booth nodded and walked away.

**BbB**

The day of the wedding started with rain, but by 9 am the skies had cleared and the sun was shining. There were a flurry of last minute details to take care of, but by 2 pm the wedding party and the guests were assembled at the park. Booth walked down the aisle with Angela, enjoying her commentary on the guests as they went. When they reached the front, they split up and turned back to watch Sully and Temperance walk down the aisle together.

When they reached the front, Booth turned towards the officiant and watched as his best friend married the weirdest, most annoying woman he had ever met.

**BbB**

Booth stared at the glass of scotch in front of him on the bar. It had been a long day of training. The next two weeks would be the same, and he wanted nothing more than to lie on his hotel room bed and watch the game. He couldn't do that, though - it had been five years since he had been in DC and two years since the man he considered his best friend had last been in New York, so instead of drinking a beer from the minibar in his room, he had agreed to meet up tonight.

Idly, he wondered if Temperance would join Sully. Somehow he doubted it – she was probably spending the evening with old bones of some sort.

When Sully walked through the door, he was alone. He came over to the bar and the two men exchanged a one-armed hug before sitting back down on their bar stools.

It took a moment to break the ice, but by the time the bartender slid the ice-cold beer across the bar to Sully, the two men were reminiscing about old times and laughing about a mishap in Booth's course that day.

When they stopped laughing, the mood became more serious as Sully said, "Hey, man. Sorry to hear you broke up with Cam."

Booth shrugged, his attention focused on the ring of condensation on the bar. "It happens. We're just in different places, you know?"

Sully chuckled. "I remember those days. I'm so glad I'm not part of the dating scene anymore."

Booth looked over at him. "Things are going well with Temperance?"

Sully nodded, a goofy smile on his face. "Yeah. I mean, she's … she's so great, Booth. I know she can seem a little odd when you first meet her, but once you get to know her? She's so caring and funny and smart. Great in bed, too. God, the things she can do ..."

Booth held up a hand. "Leave it there, Sul. I don't need to know."

Sully chuckled, his gaze on the beer bottle in front of him. The men sat in a companionable silence for a moment, then Sully looked over at Booth and asked, "You and Cam, did you ever talk about fantasies?"

Booth scoffed, "What, you mean like props and costumes? No, why?"

Sully concentrated on peeling the label off his beer bottle as he said, "Tempe and I were talking about it a while ago, and I was just wondering …."

Booth looked at him anxiously. "I get the feeling I don't want to hear the end of that sentence."

Sully chuckled. "She said she has fantasized about being with two men at once. I was just wondering if that was, you know, normal. I mean, I know it's normal for men to think about being with two women, but I just didn't know, you know."

Booth examined the water stains on the bar in front of him. "Hey Sul, you said it's a fantasy, right? It doesn't mean she'd ever _really _..." He glanced over at Sully as Sully turned to face him.

"I love her."

Booth nodded. "I know you do, man. That's why you have to _forget _this. I'm sure it doesn't mean anything."

Sully laughed. "You don't understand, Booth. Her birthday is next week, and I want to make her fantasy come true."

**BbB**

Booth stood at the bottom of the steps and stared at the brick townhouse. All he had to do was walk up the steps and ring the doorbell.

He thought his best friend was out of his mind, but he had been unable to say no when Sully had asked for this one favor. Besides, surely Temperance would refuse when she found out what her husband had planned for her birthday. Sure, it would be embarrassing, but it's not like he had to see her every day. The humiliation would fade in time.

Taking a deep breath, he walked up the steps and pressed the doorbell. He could hear the chimes echoing through the house as he shifted nervously from foot to foot.

He was expecting to see Sully, and he was surprised when instead the door was flung open by Temperance, wearing nothing more than a short, flimsy robe. "Can I help you?", she asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

His throat dry, he croaked, "Is Sully here?"

"No", she replied, shaking her head decisively. "He should be here any minute." He could see the moment when recognition dawned. "Oh! You're … you were at the wedding. Booth, right?"

Booth nodded, somehow surprised that she hadn't remembered him. She continued, "Sully will be home soon, but we have plans tonight."

Booth had opened his mouth to protest before realizing that this was the out he was looking for. He took a step back, saying, "Can you just tell him I stopped by? I don't want to intrude." He turned to flee, but stopped at the sight of his best friend standing at the bottom of the steps.

Sully took the steps two at a time. He clapped Booth on the shoulder and swept Temperance into a hug, lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he kissed her as if they had been parted for two years instead of the better part of a day. Booth stood uncomfortably on their front step, trying not to notice how much creamy skin had escaped Temperance's robe and wishing he were safely back in his hotel room. He made one last attempt to escape, saying, "I'll just be going."

At his words, Sully broke off the kiss and set Temperance back down on the ground. As she straightened her robe, he said, "No, man, you have to stay. Come inside."

His feet leaden, Booth followed them into the townhouse.

When the door shut behind them, Sully stopped and looked at his wife. "Happy Birthday, baby."

Temperance's nose wrinkled. "We've talked about how that term is inappropriate before, Sully. I am not a baby."

Sully stepped in closer and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Sorry, Tempe. You are definitely not a baby. In fact, you are an amazing woman, and today is your birthday."

Temperance nodded. "I know, Sully. And we could be having sex right now if you hadn't invited your friend in."

Sully grinned. "Do you remember when we talked about fantasies, Tempe?"

Temperance looked puzzled. "You mean about that thing you have for ..."

"No!" It was almost a shout. Getting a hold of himself, Sully continued, "I mean how you said you'd always wondered what it would be like to be with two men at once."

Temperance nodded. "Yes, I think it's normal to be curious about different sexual experiences."

Sully smiled. "That's what I'm giving you for your birthday."

Temperance's head whipped around to look at Booth, then back to Sully. "You mean …?"

Sully nodded. "If you still want to."

Temperance's eyes met Sully's. "And you're sure you're OK with this?"

"Yes."

She turned her head to look at Booth. "And you're OK with this?"

Booth nodded, terrified, fascinated, and aroused at the thought that she might actually agree.

She turned her attention back to Sully. Tenderly, she kissed him. She whispered, "Thank you", then took the hands of both men and led them to the bedroom.

**BbB**

The bedroom was simply decorated and filled with a flickering light from the candles she had lit in anticipation of her evening with her husband.

It was hard to believe this was really happening. Sure, she'd fantasized about it, but she had never actually expected it to happen. After all, she was in a monogamous relationship with Sully, and she had never expected him to do this for her.

It _was_ happening, though, and as the door shut behind them, Temperance couldn't wait any longer. She dropped the hands she was holding and reached up to kiss Booth, steadying herself with her hands on his shoulders.

It had been years since she had kissed anyone other than her husband, and she found herself a little nervous. She knew Sully so well, it was disorienting to be kissing another man. Her lips met Booth's, and she felt a surge of desire run through her body as the initially tentative kiss turned passionate. Sully was behind her, his tongue tracing patterns on her neck as his hands fumbled with the belt of her robe.

Booth's hands had been clenched at his sides, but as she teased his lips with her tongue, they moved and settled on her hips.

Encouraged, she slid her hands down his torso until they reached the hem of his t-shirt. She pulled his shirt up, breaking the kiss to pull it over his head.

When Booth's shirt hit the floor, Temperance shrugged out of her robe and turned around. She reached back and took one of Booth's hands, guiding it to her breast. As Booth began to caress her, she wrapped her arms around Sully's neck and kissed him.

The kiss was comfortable and familiar, tinged with the memory of the thousands of other kisses they had shared over the years. She felt her arousal grow and pulled back. "You're overdressed", she said, smiling.

Sully chucked and pulled his shirt over his head. "Better?"

Temperance's eyes swept down his chest to his belt buckle. "Better, but it would be helpful if you removed your pants as well."

Sully grinned at his wife and unbuckled his belt. Temperance pulled away from Booth and turned to face him. "You too", she said.

Temperance sat on the bed and watched as the two men traded an awkward look before proceeding to remove the rest of their clothing. She had always found Sully attractive, but she was surprised at how much she was also attracted to Booth. Idly, she wondered what would have happened if she had met him first.

When the floor was littered with piles of clothing, Temperance could wait no longer. She walked over to Booth and trailed her fingers down his chest. "Very nice."

Without another word, she sank to her knees and ran her tongue along his cock. He groaned, clenching his fists as he rocked his hips towards her. She smiled and wrapped her mouth around him, enjoying Sully's choked, "God, Tempe. This is so hot."

Temperance released Booth's cock and stood. She handed him a condom and murmured, "It's time for you to fuck me, Booth." He nodded wordlessly as he fumbled with the wrapper.

As he placed his hands on her hips, she leaned forward and put her hands on Sully's waist. Booth entered her and she lowered her head and took Sully's cock in her mouth.

**BbB**

Sully's hands tangled in Temperance's hair as he watched his best friend thrusting into her. Every thrust pushed her towards him, and she took him deeper into her mouth with each one.

He had to admit that he had wondered how he would feel about it when it was actually happening, and he was surprised how much he was enjoying it. It didn't feel like a betrayal at all – after all, it had been his idea. Instead, it felt like a gift – a way to show his wife how much he loved her by giving her something many men wouldn't have been comfortable with.

As he watched Temperance stiffen as her first orgasm hit her, he knew it had been worth it.

**BbB**

He felt her clench around his cock and he bit his lip, fighting the urge to come. Her knees buckled, and he wrapped his arm around her waist as his friend's hands moved to her shoulders. Seconds later, she was in his arms as he carried her to the bed.

He lay her diagonally on the bed. As he slipped inside her again, she wrapped her legs around his waist. When he was fully inside her, he paused, letting the fluttering aftershocks of her orgasm caress his cock. By the time he began to move, she had wriggled her head to the edge of the bed so that she could again take Sully in her mouth.

He set a fast pace, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stay in control much longer. By the flush on her breasts and the way her legs tightened around his waist, neither would she.

It didn't take long before he came, his one regret that he couldn't see the look in her eyes as his orgasm pushed her over the edge again.

He pulled out of her and Sully took his place, pulling Temperance's legs over his shoulders as he drove into her. Fighting a sudden surge of jealousy, Booth stumbled into the bathroom.

When he walked back into the bedroom, Temperance was gasping. Her eyes met his and she cried out as the third orgasm of the night hit her. Seconds later, Sully came.

The couple collapsed onto the bed together as Booth pulled on his clothes. By the time he found his socks and pulled them on, Sully had pulled on his jeans, saying, "I'll walk you out."

Booth nodded, and looked at the exhausted woman lying on the bed. "Happy birthday, Temperance."

She smiled, the very picture of satisfaction. "Thank you, Booth."

The men left the bedroom and walked to the front door. As Booth walked out, Sully clapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks, Booth. It means a lot to me that you'd do this. I'll never forget it."

Booth met the eyes of the man who had been his best friend for years.. "Neither will I." Feeling more alone than ever, he walked into the cool night air.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

**U will be next, so I'm still open to suggestions for it.**


	22. Undercover

**Note:** I thought this was going to be a cute unicorn story. It is not.

**Title:** Undercover

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

Once, the neon lights and the sound of rolling bones and clicking roulette wheels had been what he lived for. It didn't last, though. In the end, the house won – as it always does.

He moved on – got a job as a mechanic, had a son he didn't get to see often enough, and spent his Saturday nights playing a different type of game. Sometimes he wondered if the smell of stale cigarette smoke, fried food, and beer would always bring back the feel of a pool cue in his hands, the blue chalk dust on his fingers.

When he was younger, he had wanted a home, a family, but those dreams had faded. He lived alone, his only visitor the son he rarely got to see. His past as a soldier – a sniper in the Gulf – haunted him, and he told himself that he didn't deserve more.

He was an attractive man, and when the loneliness got to be too much, he had no problem finding a woman for a night. They rarely lasted longer – his son's mother had turned down his proposal of marriage, and he wasn't going to risk his heart again.

This night started like so many others – greasy food, slightly too-warm beer, and a not-so-friendly game of pool. His opponent was new, anxious to defeat the man who was recognized as the best pool player in the bar. As Booth watched the kid take his shot, he knew that he had nothing to worry about.

The door opened and Booth shivered as the blast of wintery air hit him. He looked over at the door and felt a rush of adrenaline run through his body.

She was not even remotely dressed for the weather, her only concession to the frigid air the short, fur-trimmed jacket that hung open, revealing a skimpy top. Her skin-tight jeans were tucked into high-heeled boots. Her hair was loosely curled, and even from across the room Booth knew that her makeup had to be impeccable to make her eyes and lips stand out so prominently.

Booth's eyes were glued on her hips as she sashayed to the bar, stripping off her jacket on the way. She sat on a bar stool and set her jacket and bag on another one. In the gap between her shirt and her jeans, he could see a tattoo, although he couldn't quite make out the design.

"Booth?"

Booth wrenched his attention from the mystery woman to his opponent and growled, "What?"

His opponent waved his hand at the table. "Your turn."

When he looked back up at the bar, another regular had taken the open stool beside the woman. She was laughing at something he said, apparently oblivious to the fact that Watkins's eyes never left her cleavage.

The kid's next shot missed, the ball bouncing off the edge of the pocket, and Booth turned his back on the bar. In short succession, he sank his next three balls, handily winning the game. By the time he had pocketed his winnings, the kid was at the bar. The mystery woman had turned her back to the bar so that she could see the kid as well as Watkins. She seemed open and friendly, a sharp contrast to Watkins, who looked like he was about to take a swing at the kid.

Booth leaned back against the pool table and watched as she trailed her finger down the kid's face. Making up his mind, he leaned his cue against the table and walked over to the bar. He leaned between the the mystery woman and the stool holding her bag and ordered a beer. He could smell her perfume, a heady, floral scent. The bartender slid the bottle across the bar and he threw a crumpled bill on the bar in payment.

As he turned to walk back to the pool table, his hand brushed her bare shoulder and a bolt of electricity coursed through him. He heard her small intake of breath and walked away, knowing she'd follow.

Sure enough, no more than three minutes later he saw her leave her admirers and walk towards him, hips swinging, a bottle of beer in her hand.

She smiled at him and nodded towards the pool table. "You're pretty good."

She wrapped those ruby red lips around her beer bottle and drank, then swirled her tongue around the lip to catch any errant drops. The image went straight to his groin and his penis twitched as he pictured that tongue in his mouth, those lips wrapped around his cock.

He made up his mind to take her home. "Oh yeah, I'm good", he rasped, his voice filled with sensual promise.

She raised an eyebrow and he wondered if she could read his mind. If she could, would she turn and run, or would she stay? "I've never played."

"I can teach you."

Her lips curved in a small smile. "I'd like that."

**BbB**

Ten minutes later, Booth stood back and watched as Kate leaned over the table to line up her shot. Her painted-on jeans molded to the curves of her ass, and he wondered how it would feel under his hands. Her lip was caught between her teeth as examined the angles.

For a beginner, she seemed to have an innate knowledge of the physics behind the game. Her skill level was too low to consistently make the shot, and he could see her get frustrated when the balls didn't move the way she wanted them to.

He stepped up behind her, his hips pressed against that amazing ass, and put his hands over hers. He leaned over and said, "Let me show you", noting with interest the way she shivered as his breath hit her ear. She nodded, and he adjusted her hand's position, knowing it would make her shot more accurate. He stepped back and she made the shot, missing by a fraction of an inch.

They had attracted a small crowd. Watkins and the kid had wandered over to watch, and several of the other regulars had taken seats that would give them an excellent view of the game – or more accurately, of Kate leaning over the table to take her next shot.

Booth purposely blew his next shot and Kate walked around the table, trying to decide on her next course of action. As she did, Booth heard the door open again and another blast of frosty air hit him.

Kate stopped and looked straight at him. "Nice weather we're having, isn't it?"

Booth raised his beer in salute. "Nicer inside than outside."

Kate stopped on the side of the table away from the door put her hand on the table for balance. Her shirt gaped as she leaned forward, and Booth had an excellent view of the lacy black bra cupping her breasts. She took her shot, and before the balls on the table stopped moving, the room was filled with men carrying large weapons. They were wearing bulletproof vests with "FBI" on the back, and the patrons of the bar instinctively raised their hands in surrender.

The only person who seemed unsurprised was Kate, who calmly pointed at Denley, a regular who had just walked in to the bar. "That's him."

In short order, Denley was under arrest and one of the agents walked over to pull Kate into a hug. "You were great, Tempe!"

She laughed, the sound muffled by his chest. "It was certainly a change from being in the lab, Sully."

The agent pulled back far enough to gesture at one of the other agents. "Jenkins! Get her jacket."

The second agent rushed over and handed Sully the jacket. He put it over her shoulders and she pushed her arms through the sleeves, then stepped back to zip it up.

"I'm OK, Sully", she said seriously. "Really."

He shook his head. "I know, Tempe, but it was hard to sit there and listen to these apes hitting on you. I mean, I'm your partner, I should be here to protect you."

She rolled her eyes. "You know I can take care of myself."

He nodded, and Booth could see the concern that he was trying to hide. Sully threw his arms around Tempe's shoulders and pulled her to him. "Come on, might as well get the paperwork out of the way."

**BbB**

The 4-ball bounced off the edge of the table and rolled into the corner pocket exactly the way he'd intended. He shot a mocking look at Watkins and took his next shot, sinking 3 balls before he missed.

He stood back and took a sip from his beer – a little too warm, just like always. Behind him, the door opened, sending a blast of freezing cold air over him. He tensed, wanting to turn around as he had every time the door opened, but knowing that she wouldn't be back.

He set down the beer and reached for the chalk, needing to keep his hands busy. It took him a second to notice that the room had gone quiet, conversation stopping as all eyes turned to the door.

Kate – Tempe – was standing there, hands in the pockets of her black trench coat, sensible boots on her feet.

She walked over to him, stripping off her coat and setting it on a nearby chair. When she was in front of him, she smiled nervously. "We didn't get to finish our lesson last week."

He turned and sank the 8-ball. He picked up the wad of cash from the table and tossed Watkins his winnings, turning his attention back to the woman in front of him. "I'm free now", he said as he handed her a cue.

**BbB**

He took advantage of every opportunity to put his arms around her or press her against the table with his hips, and by the time the game was over, he was desperate to have her.

He won, of course – he knew she'd call him on it if he let her win – and seconds later she was in his arms, her lips on his.

A moment later, the cheers and calls of "Get a room" broke through to him and he broke the kiss. She smiled at him and said, "That's an excellent idea".

They pulled on their coats and stumbled out into the snow. She was back in his arms instantly, her chest pressed to his. He frantically scanned the street for a cab as she sucked and nipped at his neck. When one appeared, he hailed it and they piled inside.

He blurted out his address before he remembered that he didn't bring women home. When she crawled into his lap, he stopped caring that he was breaking the rule he had lived by since Rebecca turned him down. Before they reached the end of the block, their mouths were joined, his hands under her shirt. Three blocks later, he had her nipple in his mouth and his hand down her pants.

When the pale light of a streetlight illuminated the park where his son liked to play, he sped up his efforts, groaning at the feel of her hips unconsciously rolling against him as she came.

He pulled down her shirt as the cab came to a stop. He handed the driver more cash than was necessary and they climbed out. They raced up the stairs to his small apartment, his only thought the driving need to be inside of her. She distracted him by thrusting her hand into his jeans and wrapping it oh so tightly around his erection, and it took him three tries to get his key in the lock. When the door finally gave, they stumbled inside and he slammed it behind them as she dropped to her knees and pushed his jeans to the floor. His head fell back against the door as that tongue swirled around him, her lips parting to take him in.

When he could take no more, he pulled her up, frantically pulling at her clothes until she was standing in his living room totally naked. Her hands wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his neck as he slid inside her.

He swung around so that her back was against the door and began to move, thrusting desperately into her tight warmth. He felt her nails claw his back and realized he was talking, spouting nonsensical phrases as he surged inside of her. He lowered his head, his stubble rasping against her shoulder and neck as he marked her with sucking kisses.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer, so he stilled, throbbing inside her as her eyes met his. "Make yourself come", he growled.

She didn't answer, but he felt her hand trail down his chest on its way to her clit. He twisted his hips in small, shallow movements as she rubbed herself. When he could tell she was close, he picked up the pace, slamming into her until she shattered. He followed, spilling into her as she shuddered around him.

When she had recovered, she opened her eyes and unlocked her legs from around his waist. He stepped back, stepping out of his jeans as he broke the connection between them.

When she started to gather her clothes, he self-consciously realized he was naked except for his t-shirt and socks. Normally, this would be when he would dress and leave, and as he saw her starting to do just that, he realized he wanted her to stay.

She brushed past him, on her way to retrieve the bra that had somehow ended up draped over a lampshade, and he put his hand on her arm. She stopped and looked at him inquiringly. "I do have a bed", he said.

"I assumed you did", she replied seriously.

"I'd like it if you spent the night."

Her eyes studied him as if she wasn't sure he meant it. Just when he thought she'd turn to go, she nodded. "OK."

"OK", he replied, taking her bundle of clothes and setting them on the counter. His heart filled with a joy he hadn't felt in years, he took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

**Suggestions for V?**


	23. Victim

**Note: **This one is an experiment. And not a happy one, so please be warned going in. (And to those of you who take the time to review – thanks so much.)

**Title:** Victim

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

She walked out of the airport into a gloomy, overcast day. It seemed fitting.

She had spent the past ten months flitting from place to place. She had soaked up the sun in Southern France, danced the flamenco in Spain, reveled in the art and architecture of Italy. When that wasn't enough, she moved on, spending time in Thailand and India, China and Japan.

She had met men along the way. Some had touched her body. None had touched her heart.

Now she was back, as she had to be, ready to say goodbye.

**BbB**

He answered on the second ring. There had been many changes over the past year, and he no longer let calls go to voicemail if he could help it.

Despite the day, he smiled at the sound of her voice. "Angela! We've missed you."

He could hear her answering smile and the waver in her voice as she answered, "I've missed you guys, too."

**BbB**

One by one they walked through the fallen leaves that covered the grass. The artist, the FBI agent, the pathologist, and the forensic anthropology student stood together at the marker of their fallen friend. The last to arrive was the forensic anthropologist, slowly walking toward them as if every step were a battle between what she wanted to do and what she felt she should do.

They stood there in silence for a moment, each of them remembering the day when their lives had changed so dramatically. When she could stand the quiet no more, Cam spoke. "I've never known anyone who was as enthusiastic as Hodgins about really _gross _things."

Angela laughed, her voice choked with tears. "Do you remember that experiment he and Zach did? The one where he ended up glued to a lab table?"

Brennan almost smiled. "Or the one with the magnets that sent scalpels and coat hangers flying across the lab?"

Cam shook her head, an amused smile on her face. "I'll never forget the Friday night that Booth called me to work. I left my date sitting at the restaurant and took a cab to work, only to find Hodgins and Zach racing beetles."

"I won", Zach interjected, "except Hodgins never wanted to admit it."

They stood shivering in the cool November air until Booth said, "Let's continue this at the diner."

There was general agreement and Cam stepped forward, her hand trailing over the cold marble headstone. "Goodbye, Hodge-Podge. We miss you." She turned and looked at Zach, nodding at the stone. "Zach?"

Zach looked panicked. "I can't ..."

Cam's eyes were kind. "It's OK, Zach. You don't have to." She placed her hand on his arm and led him to her car.

Booth stepped forward. "Bye, Hodgins. We miss you, man."

He looked at Brennan, only to see her turn and walk away. Instinctively, he started to follow, then stopped in his tracks. Brennan needed to be alone, and he knew that Angela needed company. He turned and waited as Angela said her own goodbye.

**BbB**

They crowded around a table at the diner. Food arrived – salads, burgers, and one grilled cheese sandwich. As they remembered the good times and laughed together, Booth kept his eye on Brennan. She was surrounded by friends, yet she held herself apart.

He hadn't seen her in months - their partnership had been yet another victim of the gravedigger – but he still cared for her, and he knew that this anniversary couldn't be easy on her. After all, she had been the one trapped with Hodgins when he died.

When the plates lay empty and the hour grew late, they pulled on their coats and shuffled out into the night. They stood in a group, their breath visible in the chilly air, not ready to leave but knowing they couldn't stay.

Again, Cam took the lead, hugging Angela, Brennan, and Booth before leaving to drive Zach to his apartment. The three left behind stood there awkwardly until Angela asked, "Bren? Can I stay at your place tonight?" Their friendship had become strained after Hodgins died, but Angela hoped they'd be able to reconnect.

Brennan nodded. "Of course, Angela. The spare room is always ready." Every time Brennan looked at her friend, mourning the loss of Hodgins and what could have been, she felt smothered by guilt. She had been buried in that car too, and when she saw her friend's pain, she sometimes wished she had been the one so critically injured that she didn't survived. Maybe this anniversary would give her a chance to apologize, to try to make things right.

Angela threw her arms around Booth, her arms squeezing him just a little too hard, and the women made their exit. Booth watched Brennan walk away, wishing the distance between them were only physical.

**BbB**

Booth pulled into his parking spot and reached into the back to get his gym bag. When he saw Angela's suitcase lying forgotten beside it, he groaned.

There was no real choice – Angela would need her suitcase. He put the car into gear and started towards Brennan's apartment.

**BbB**

Brennan drove in silence, not really sure how to break the tension that filled the car. After she had been pulled from the buried car, she had withdrawn into the world of science and academia. Her involvement in case work had gotten her colleague killed – it was safer just to stay in the lab.

She was surprised at how much pulling back hurt. After all, it hadn't been very long since there had been no Booth to bicker with, no Angela to drag her out on Saturday night. She had been content to work, to maintain her position as the foremost authority on human skeletal remains.

When she dissolved her partnership with Booth and Hodgins's empty desk drove Angela to leave, she found herself back in her old patterns: working too hard, eating erratically, and sleeping in the lab when she was too exhausted to go home.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed how tired Angela looked. This day had taken a lot out of her. She wished she knew what to say.

It was a short drive, and soon Brennan pulled the car to a stop. Angela followed her up the stairs and into her apartment.

They walked through the door and Angela took in the changes that had occurred in her absence. The basics were the same, but somehow Brennan's sanctuary had become sterile, devoid of any personality. There was a pile of unopened mail by the front door, but otherwise the apartment was a little too tidy, as if the cleaners had been the only people inside it in months.

Brennan kicked off her shoes and set them neatly in the closet. She hung Angela's coat on a hanger and led the way to the spare bedroom. It too was immaculate. Brennan opened a closet and pulled out some towels. "You'll need these."

Angela nodded. "Thanks, Bren."

"I'm sure you're tired", Brennan said as she turned to leave. When she got to the door, she stopped and turned around, making an effort to meet Angela's eyes. "I'm sorry about Hodgins."

Angela smiled sadly. "Me too, sweetie."

"He loved you."

Angela sat on the bed and patted the comforter, wordlessly inviting Brennan to join her. Tentatively, Brennan walked over and sat down. Angela looked over at her, tears brimming in her eyes. "I was scared."

Remembering Angela's advice from long ago, Brennan reached out and patted her shoulder. "I know, Ange. It's OK. He loved you anyway. He … he bought you perfume, and he wrote you that letter."

Her arms went around her friend, awkwardly holding her as she sobbed. Eventually, Angela's tears stopped and she pulled away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

The awkwardness returned as Brennan wondered what she should do. Angela took the lead, saying, "Do you mind if I just take a shower and go to bed?"

"Sure, Ange." Brennan hugged her and walked out of the room, leaving her alone. Angela looked around the room, trying to locate her suitcase, before realizing that she had left it in Booth's vehicle. "Crap."

**BbB**

The doorbell sounded ridiculously loud in the silent apartment. Brennan jumped, chiding herself for her irrational reaction.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Booth standing there, a small suitcase in his hand. "Angela left her bag", he explained.

Brennan took the bag, saying, "Thank you, Booth. I'm sure she'll need this."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, until Brennan asked, "Would you like to come in?"

**BbB**

Angela was happy to have her suitcase, but still opted for her own company for the evening. Brennan joined Booth on her couch, glasses of red wine on the coffee table in front of them.

"How's Angela?", Booth asked.

Brennan looked over her shoulder in the direction of the guest room. "I don't know. She's hurting, Booth. It's like … it's like she thinks Hodgins's death was her fault."

Booth nodded. "That's pretty normal, Bones."

Brennan took a sip of her wine. "It's irrational. Obviously, Hodgins's death was _my _fault. I'm the one who tried to operate – and failed."

Booth looked at her in alarm. "No, Bones, it's … that's ridiculous. You're not the one who hit him with a car. You were trying to help. It's not your fault."

Brennan peered into her glass of wine as if hoping it would reveal the truth. After a long moment, she looked up. "I'm the only one who was there."

Booth reached over and took her glass of wine, placing it safely on the coffee table. His hands clasped her arms and he looked her in the eyes. "It wasn't your fault. It was the gravedigger who hit Hodgins, the gravedigger who buried the two of you alive. We tried, Bones, but we just weren't fast enough to get to you before Hodgins died. That wasn't our fault – and it wasn't your fault, either." He had spent the last year wondering what he could have done to get there faster, and as he said the words, he felt his own burden of guilt start to disappear. "The only person to blame is the gravedigger."

Booth released her arms and Brennan moved closer to him. Tentatively, he put his arm around her, pulling her against his side. Their conversation seemed to have removed the tension and guilt that had pushed them apart, and their breathing synchronized as they drew strength from each other.

They sat there for a while, listening as the shower turned on, then off. The door to Angela's bedroom closed and Booth said, "I should get going."

"Oh", Brennan said. She pulled away and stood up. "Yes, I suppose you need to get home."

Booth reached towards her, but stopped before making contact. "No, Bones, I don't _want _to leave, but it has been a long day. You need to get some sleep."

Brennan's blue eyes met his. "You could stay." Booth's face must have shown his shock, because she continued, "I mean, I don't expect anything sexual, I just … it would be nice to not be alone tonight."

Booth looked at the guileless expression on his face and wondered why he still couldn't say no to her. "Yes. I'll stay."

**BbB**

When she had asked him to stay, Brennan hadn't realized how intimate getting ready for bed together would feel. She found him a toothbrush and let him use the bathroom while she quickly changed into pajamas. When he was done, she took her turn in the bathroom and came back to find him standing nervously by the bed in his boxers, his suit hung neatly over a chair. He seemed almost embarrassed as he said, "I didn't know which side you liked."

After an awkward moment, they climbed into bed. It had been a year since they had last shared a room, and the bed in their Vegas hotel room had been large enough that there was no need to come into contact with each other. Still, they had woken in the morning in each other's arms.

Booth lay on his back, petrified that if he let himself relax, he would again find himself clinging to her in his sleep. He concentrated on his breathing slowly, hoping that she would believe he had fallen asleep. Beside him, Brennan twisted and turned, unable to get comfortable.

Finally, she said, "Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

She propped herself up on her elbow. "Would you mind putting your arm around me?"

Booth hesitated, then rolled onto his side. "Come here, Bones." She scooted towards him and he put his arm around her.

They lay in silence for a moment. Eventually, Brennan said, "My brother Russ came to visit in November."

"Oh?"

"Yes", Brennan replied, "A friend of dad's wanted to meet me, so Russ brought him here."

"Are things better with Russ?" She could feel the words rumble through his chest.

"Yes", she answered. "I feel foolish that I wasted so many years."

"You did the best you could, Bones", he answered. 'That's all we can do."

She wriggled around, turning to face him. "When you weren't in my life anymore, it felt like I had wasted another opportunity."

"Mmm", he said noncommittally, not sure whether a stronger reaction would break the intimate mood that surrounded them.

"I'm attracted to you", she explained. "It seems like we could have had more than we had – more than I've ever had."

"I feel it too", he choked, "but ..."

"That's just it. I let my fear – of us not being partners, of failing, of ..." She took a deep breath. "Of not being enough, stop me from saying anything. And then we weren't part of each other's life anyway."

Her eyes locked on his. "When I was trapped in that car, I vowed not to waste another day." Without another word, she kissed him.

They had kissed before, but over the intervening years, Booth had told himself that he had imagined the intensity, the rightness, of that first kiss. He had convinced himself that he had built it up to be more than it was. He was wrong.

This time, though, they were no longer strangers. He _knew_ her. He had stood by her when she was accused of murder and held her as she buried her mother. He had shared countless meals with her and pulled her out of the dirt. He knew how much she cared – and he knew she had had a hard day.

He pulled back. "Bones? Are you sure you want this?"

Brennan's eyes met his, and he could see the pain she was trying to hide, tempered with a solid trust. "I'm sure, Booth. Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah."

Moments later, their clothes were kicked aside and she settled on top of him. His hands went to her hips as she started to move, setting a slow, deliberate pace. She was looking past him, her eyes focused on a point over his head.

"Bones?"

She met his gaze and he could see the tears that threatened to spill over. "Come here." She shook her head and began to move faster as he felt her tears hit his chest. "Oh, Bones."

His hand settled between her legs, the callous on his trigger finger rubbing against her clit. He could see a flush work its way over her body as she came, biting her lip to keep from crying out. He followed her over the edge as she collapsed onto his chest.

When he noticed the chill in the room, he grabbed the comforter and pulled it over their cooling bodies before they dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

**Suggestions for W?**


	24. Witch

**Note: **This one was inspired by the suggestion "wizard". It didn't quite work out the way I thought it would...

**Title:** Witch

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

It had been a long night. For a time, I was afraid that I would lose both the mother and the baby. It had taken every bit of my knowledge of the human body as well as the properties of medicinal herbs and plants, but I managed to save them both. When I left, the new mother was sleeping, her daughter at her side.

The night air was cool with just a hint of dampness as I walked home. I was bone tired, all of my remaining energy channeled into staying upright long enough to reach my small cottage. When it finally came into sight, I almost cried with relief. I stumbled inside and collapsed onto the bed, too exhausted to do more than take off my shoes. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**BbB**

I was still exhausted when I woke, unable to ignore the pounding on my door. Worried that someone else needed help, I dragged myself to the door and opened it, squinting at the bright sunshine that streamed in. It wasn't a fearful husband or a mother with a sick child that greeted me. Instead, it was an angry-looking crowd of townspeople. They pushed towards the door, brandishing large sticks and pitchforks.

A tall man stood at the front of the mob, holding them back. His cold blue eyes met mine. "Temperance Brennan?"

I nodded, a knot of tension already forming in my abdomen. "Yes."

The man looked around, his gaze zeroing in on a familiar-looking nervous man near the edge of the crowd. "Is this her?"

"Yes, that's her." At the sound of his voice, I recognized him. The nervous-looking man was the husband of the woman I had spent the night fighting to save.

The leader of the crowd spoke again. "Temperance Brennan, you stand accused of witchcraft."

**BbB**

My legs ached, and I shifted my weight again. Of course my legs weren't the worst of it – my entire body ached, tension knotting in my upper back and arms from being locked into the stocks. It was humiliating, having to bear the taunts and blows of my neighbors, people I had considered friends.

I refused to show how much their mockery hurt me. I hoped that a lack of reaction would deter them, but it seemed to encourage them. Instead of leaving me to my misery, they started throwing small rocks, overripe tomatoes, and rotten eggs at me. The stench was overwhelming.

As horrible as being locked in the stocks was, it wouldn't be nearly as bad as what would happen when they let me out – a trial in which I would be confronted by my accusers, followed by the sentence. The last twenty-two people accused of witchcraft had been sentenced to death. I had no reason to believe I'd be any different.

As dusk fell, I watched the townspeople going home. Flickering lamplight shone from the houses around the town square, and I could smell roasted meat mixed with wood smoke as the various families set down to dinner. My stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten in more than 24 hours.

I squirmed around until I found the most comfortable position possible and waited for dawn.

**BbB**

I jerked awake when I heard something rustling behind me. My mind raced, adrenaline flooding my body as I tried to figure out what it was – a wolf? A bear? One of the townspeople, intent on more abuse?

"Shh."

The harsh whisper told me it was a person. I tensed, not sure whether to keep quiet or scream for help.

Metal clanged and the stocks creaked as they opened. I pulled myself free, bending and stretching to work out the kinks in my muscles. I heard the locks click again as my savior locked them back up, and then a masculine hand took mine. "Come on."

He moved swiftly and I struggled to keep up. We circled the edges of the town, making sure to keep to the trees and bushes where we'd be harder to see. Fifteen minutes later, we reached a small house and he pulled me inside.

An oil lamp was lit on the table, allowing me to see the man who had freed me.

"Mr. Booth!"

He pulled a metal tub out from under a bench and started filling it with water from the pot on the stove. "This witch hunt is out of control, Temperance."

"I figured that out", I agreed, as he added a bit of cold water and tested the temperature.

He chuckled as he turned to face me, then pulled cheese and bread from a cupboard. "You need a bath and some food. I'll be in the other room." He left, as my mind filled with questions.

I obviously wasn't going to get any answers, though, so I gratefully stripped off my dress and climbed into the tub. The water was a little too hot, probably because I was so chilled. After a minute or so, my body warmed up and I relaxed into the pleasant water.

After a few minutes, I picked up the soap from the side of the tub and scrubbed myself clean of the egg shells, dirt, blood, and tomatoes.

When I was clean, I looked around the room. My dress was filthy, and the thought of putting it back on was unbearable. Luckily, there was a blanket folded on a nearby trunk, so I wrapped it around my body. When I was covered from head to toe, I ate the food he had left for me, marveling at how wonderful the simple meal tasted. When the food was gone, I called, "Mr. Booth?"

He came back into the room and grinned at the ridiculous sight of me swathed in the blanket. "It's just Booth. Feel better?"

I nodded. "Yes. But … why did you help me?"

He met my eyes. "I remember what you did for me. I saw how hard you fought to save Rebecca." His voice quavered. "And you did save my son. I'm just returning the favor."

"They're going to notice I'm gone", I said quietly.

He shrugged. "You're supposed to be a witch. Hopefully they''ll assume you used magic to escape."

I looked around the small room. "I can't stay here."

"I know", he replied. "My brother is taking a wagon to the next town tomorrow. From there, you can catch a stage coach. It's not perfect, but it's the best I can do." He nodded towards the bedroom. "I've put one of Rebecca's nightgowns on the bed. You can't sleep in a blanket."

"Thank you", I said as I walked into the bedroom. The white flannel nightgown was incredibly comfortable, and I looked longingly at the bed before curling up on the floor. Booth had saved my life – I wasn't going to steal his bed in return. Seconds later, I was asleep.

**BbB**

I woke in the bed, a heavy male arm wrapped around me. For a second, I felt safe, protected. When I remembered where I was and who I was with, I was anxious to get out of the bed before he awoke. He seemed soundly asleep, but when I tried to duck out from under his arm, he woke enough to groan and tighten his grip.

Since it was pretty clear I wasn't going anywhere, I took a moment to watch him as he slept. Most people look peaceful when they're asleep, but not Booth – his forehead was creased as if he couldn't let go of his worries even while at rest.

He was dressed in pajamas, the top several shades darker than the bottoms, as if he usually wore just the bottoms. My husband – when he had been alive – had done the same, decency be damned. I had liked it – I would wake with my head on his bare chest, his heart beating in my ear. When he woke, we'd make love. I've never felt as close to anyone as I did during those times.

I ran my eyes over Booth's body. When I'd first met him, he was frantic, desperate to find a way to save his wife and unborn child. When Rebecca died, he was devastated. In the two years since that day, I had seen him around town on occasion, his young son in tow. I had felt sympathy for the man who lost his wife too young, concern for the man struggling to raise his son on his own.

Now, though, I saw him as a man. I wondered what it would feel like to be with him, to feel the weight of him as he moved within me.

I could see his erection through his thin pajamas. I reached out and ran my hand over it, knowing it was wrong to take advantage of him in his sleep but unable to resist the urge. His hips thrust forward towards me and I wrapped my hand around him, holding him firmly as I moved my hand down his length, then back up.

He moaned and his eyes opened. I was mortified, blushing furiously as I babbled apologies and scooted towards the edge of the bed, desperate to escape. I didn't make it – before I reached the edge of the bed, his hand circled my wrist, stopping me in my tracks.

"Hey", he said as I stared determinedly at the sheets.

"I'm sorry", I said, never lifting my gaze. "I shouldn't have touched you."

"I didn't mind", he replied as I finally lifted my head to meet his eyes. "I mean, I would have preferred to be _awake_, but I still enjoyed it."

I laughed. "Next time I'll wake you up first."

He smiled at me and let go of my wrist. "I'm awake now", he said. My surprise must have shown on my face, because he laughed and rolled onto his back.

I sat there for a second and he turned his head to look at me. "It's OK, Temperance. I'll get you a dress of Rebecca's to wear – that one you wore yesterday needed more cleaning than I could give it last night."

He sat up, obviously on his way to find me some fresh clothing, and I moved towards him. "No!"

He stopped and looked at me, and I put my hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down to the bed. "Can I touch you?", I asked.

He relaxed back onto the pillow and smiled at me. "Be my guest."

I moved even closer, walking on my knees until I was beside him, then sitting back on my heels. I took my hand and touched his chest, feeling the firm warmth through the pajama top. That wasn't enough, though, and I worked my way down his shirt, unbuttoning it as I went. When I reached the bottom of the shirt, I pushed it open and ran my hand over his chest, making note of his reactions – the slight intake of breath when I touched his nipple, the tensing of his muscles when I dipped my finger into his belly button, the exhalation when my fingers danced over the place where his neck met his shoulder.

He wasn't protesting, so I moved further down his body. When I began to pull off his pants, he didn't argue, instead lifting his hips to make it easier for me to remove them.

When he was bare to me, I circled his erection with my fingers, his hissed inhalation breath making me feel powerful. I repeated the motion I had used while he was asleep, my eyes on his face as I cataloged his reaction. When I let go, he whimpered, his muscles tensing as if he were holding himself back. His eyes flew open, and I pulled the borrowed nightgown over my head, letting it fall to the bed beside me.

I could feel my body reacting to his gaze. My nipples tightened and my breasts grew heavy as if he were touching them with more than his eyes. As he watched, I straddled him and sank down, taking him in slowly as my body adjusted to his. It had been a long time since Pete died, and I had missed this.

I moved at a leisurely pace, giving us time to get used to each other. As good as it felt, though, it wasn't what I really wanted. I looked down at him and said, "Booth? Would it be OK if you were on top?"

I didn't have to ask twice – seconds later I was flat on my back with him above me, his weight supported on his elbows. He set a faster pace than I had, and I wrapped one leg around him to make it easier for me to meet his thrusts.

I'm a strong woman, but there was something primal about the way his strength and size made me feel small, vulnerable, protected. I could see his biceps clenching as he supported himself above me, and that pushed me over the edge.

I gasped as my climax hit me, and a smug expression flitted across his face. Deliberately, I used my leg to pull him as close to me as he could get, then ran one finger around his nipple. He gasped, and I used my internal muscles to squeeze his cock – once, twice, then again.

He came, and my expression was every bit as smug as his had been. He collapsed, rolling us onto our sides so that he wouldn't crush me, and we stared at each other in wonder.

I'm not sure what would have happened if his son hadn't started shouting, letting the world know he was awake. By the time he got back from tending to Parker, I was dressed. We ate breakfast together, his son keeping up a running commentary, and then it was time for me to go.

He walked me to the door and bid me a formal goodbye, his brother waiting impatiently on the back step. I climbed into the back of the wagon, crouching down so that no one would see me amidst the barrels and boxes, and Jared pulled away. I knew I had to go, but I'm fanciful enough to wish I had been able to stay.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

**Suggestions for X? Please? It's a ridiculously hard letter. :) **


	25. XRated

**Note:** I am so impressed with the variety of suggestions you came up with for X! A few people suggested Xena, which is an awesome suggestion that I am totally unqualified to write. I tried a couple of others (xeric and xenophilia), but they didn't quite jell. And the X-files has been done on the show itself, so here we are.

Sorry for the delay, I had a cold, then I watched season 6, and … well, long story short, I spent this afternoon watching season 1 so that I could finish this.

**Title:** X-Rated

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

The boardroom was quiet, and Brennan could hear every one of Ellen's agitated sighs and nervous taps.

It's not like _she_ didn't have better things to do – sitting on her lab table right now was a set of ancient remains. Zach was probably having the time of his life.

She didn't really understand why she had to be there. Her publicist could answer what would most likely be routine questions. If the FBI needed additional information, the Jeffersonian wasn't far away. Surely they could make the drive.

Ellen had insisted, though, so here she was, wasting time that would be better spent at the lab.

Brennan glanced impatiently at her watch. The FBI agent who was supposed to be meeting them was five minutes late. She wanted to leave, but Ellen seemed very upset. She had just decided to give the agent five more minutes – for Ellen's sake – when the door opened and _he_ walked in.

His smile was a little too smug when he saw her. "Hi Bones."

Brennan pulled her attention from that familiar, mocking, attractive face and looked at Ellen. "Can't we work with another agent?'

Booth moved in front of her and half-sat, half-leaned against the table. He kept one foot on the ground and swung the other back and forth. As he did, his pant leg pulled up far enough that she could see his red and black striped socks. "What's the matter, Bones? Don't you think I can find the scum who's blackmailing you?"

Brennan raised an eyebrow in challenge. "My only experience with your investigative techniques is the case we worked together – and you were stuck on that one for months before I solved it."

His leg stilled and he leaned towards her. "Oh, I'll catch this guy – just like I caught the judge in the Arrington case. You just helped me prove it."

Brennan leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms defensively. "I'm not sure. I'm used to working with the best."

Ellen leaned towards Brennan's ear and hissed, "_Stop it._" She held out her hand to Booth. "I'm Ellen Laskow, Temperance's publicist."

Booth smiled at Ellen. "Special Agent Seeley Booth. Since when do know-it-all scientists need publicists?"

Ellen smoothed her hair with one hand and smiled back at him. "Didn't you know? Temperance has written a book. I think it's going to be a best-seller. It's about a forensic anthropologist who works with an FBI agent solving crimes."

Booth's smile widened as he looked at Brennan. "_Really_."

Brennan busied herself staring at her clasped hands, which seemed to amuse Booth even more. He watched her ignore him for a few seconds, then picked up the folder he had brought into the room. All business, he said, "So you're being blackmailed?"

Brennan lifted her head and looked at him. "Yes."

Booth rolled his eyes. "For what? Someone catch you defleshing the wrong bones?"

Ellen opened her briefcase and handed him some printed pages. "Here are the e-mails."

Booth scanned the first one quickly and then set them on the table. "Sex tape."

Brennan raised her chin defiantly. "Yes."

Booth nodded slowly. "OK. So who's the guy, Bones? What's his name and contact info – phone number, address, e-mail, employer?"

"I don't know."

Booth shook his head. "Not the guy who's _blackmailing_ you, the guy in the tape. I mean, I assume it's a guy?"

"Yes, it's a guy. I don't know his name. It was something common – Steve … or Shaun … maybe Sam … I'm really not sure."

Booth picked up the e-mails again. "And he wants five thousand dollars."

"Yes", Brennan answered. "Obviously, I'm not going to pay him."

"Damn right you're not.", Booth interrupted.

Brennan continued as if he hadn't said anything. "I'm a normal, healthy adult. I'm not _happy_ that some guy taped us having sex and now wants to put it on the internet, but I'm not ashamed that I'm a sexual creature."

Booth swallowed, momentarily distracted by the thought. Brennan continued, "Ellen is obviously concerned about the impact on book sales, and I am concerned about how it will affect my career at the Jeffersonian. The board can be very conservative."

Booth's eyes met hers. "I'll catch him", he promised. "Do you have proof that he has a tape? I mean, do you remember it being made?"

Brennan shook her head. "No. I didn't know. But he's sent a clip … it seems reasonable to believe that the has more than he's sent."

"I'll need to have my computer guys look at the e-mails, see what they can find out. And they'll need the video." He picked up his notepad and pen. "Where did you meet this guy?"

"I went to this club – it's about halfway between here and the Jeffersonian. It has a neon blue and pink sign. Angela will remember the name. He was there, too."

Booth wrote on the notepad. "And you went home with him?"

"How did you know that?"

Booth looked up for a second. "I think you'd notice if he started setting up a video camera in your bedroom, Bones."

"Oh", Brennan answered. "Yes, we went to his place."

"Where did he live?"

Brennan's brow furrowed. "Georgetown. A row house. I don't remember what street."

"How'd you get home?"

"I called a cab", Brennan answered. "I don't remember which company."

Booth closed the notepad and set it on the table. "You're not making this easy for me, Bones, but I'll find him. If you remember anything, let me know."

"Is there anything else?", Brennan asked. Before Booth could answer, her cell phone buzzed and she looked at the display, then stood and picked up her bag. "I have to get back to work. I assume you'll be in touch."

A moment later, the door to the conference room swung shut behind her.

**BbB**

Booth rapped on the door of the office, and one of the computer techs waved him inside. "Hey, Booth."

"Hi, Henderson." Booth picked a stack of papers off of the guest chair and sat down, notepad in his hands. "I sent you guys some e-mails and a video – did you discover anything?"

The guy at the next desk laughed. "Your victim is _very _flexible."

Booth glared at him, his hand resting on his gun. "What did you say, Johnston?"

Cowed, Johnston turned his attention back to his computer. "Nothing."

Henderson opened an image file on his computer, turning the screen so that Booth could see it. He could see the corner of a bed, but most of the image was of a window. "This is from the video", he explained. "I've enhanced it as much as I can. If you look over in this corner, you can almost make out the street sign."

"Do you know what it is?"

Henderson grinned "You owe me, Booth."

**BbB**

Henderson signed the evidence slip and Booth handed over the laptop and video camera. "It was the only computer in the place, Henderson. Do your magic."

He played with his lucky poker chip as Henderson booted the computer and started to work his magic. Finally, Henderson snapped, "Booth, you're making me nervous looking over my shoulder like that. I'll call you when I have something. Just go get a coffee or something."

**BbB**

It was five excruciating hours before Booth's phone rang. He raced down the stairs to Henderson's office and waited impatiently as Henderson walked him through what he'd found.

"OK, Booth. There is evidence that this computer was used to send the e-mails. I ran a full search and found the video – it had been erased, but luckily nothing had overwritten it, so I was able to recover it.

"Did you know that every camera leaves digital information in the images it takes? I decoded that information and was able to prove that the video was taken with this camera."

"So we got him?", Booth asked.

"We got him."

**BbB**

The sliding doors opened and Booth got his first glimpse of the Medico-Legal lab of the Jeffersonian Institute. It wasn't anything like he'd thought – glass and metal instead of the cramped basement lab from the 1800s he had expected.

Brennan was on the platform, her attention focused on something on a table, so Booth bounded up the stairs.

When the alarm went off and the guard started towards him, he raised his hands, saying, "FBI, no need for alarm."

Brennan stomped down the stairs and slid her access card through the reader, silencing the alarm. "It's OK, Doug", she said, and the guard went back to his post.

Booth smiled at her. "Thanks, Bones. Is there somewhere private we can talk?" She looked at him in appraisal, and he did his best to look non-threatening.

To his relief, she pulled off her gloves and dropped them in the nearest disposal unit. "This way", she said.

**BbB**

She sat down in her desk chair and nodded him towards the couch. "Well?", she asked, "Have you found anything?" Her face was composed, as if they were talking about the weather instead of her ex-lover, but her eyes hinted at turmoil.

"We got him, Bones."

She smiled, her relief obvious. "You did?"

He smiled in return, happy to have been the one to save the day. "Yes. He's under arrest. My computer guys proved he took the video – and that he sent the e-mails."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bones."

He couldn't stay there grinning at her forever, though, and before he went he had something more to say. His expression turned serious, and he said, "Bones, look, I know you're not ashamed of your sexuality, but … maybe you could choose a bit more carefully next time?"

"I'll try", she said wryly, "but apparently I'm not a very good judge of men."

He stood to leave, then reached into the inner pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a USB key. "Here", he said. "I'm not really supposed to give you this, but you should probably watch the entire video before the case goes to court. We'll try to keep it off the news, but it's possible that it leaks anyway."

She took the USB key gingerly. "Oh! I … I hadn't thought about that."

He nodded and turned to leave. Just before he reached the door, she asked, "Have you watched it?"

He stopped in his tracks. "Yes", he replied, still facing the door.

The silence seemed to stretch for hours – and when she spoke, the disappointment and shame in her voice made him wish it had. "Oh." Reluctantly, he turned to face her.

"I _had_ to watch it, Bones. I'm the investigating officer."

That seemed to make her angry. "I'm sorry it was such torture for you, Booth."

He stepped towards her, his hands raised in supplication. "Look, Bones, ..."

Brennan turned away and sat down in her desk chair, turning her attention to her computer screen. He followed, stepping behind her and swiveling her chair to force her to face him. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "We're done here, you can leave."

There was a challenge in his eyes. "We're not done yet. Not until you understand."

She rolled her eyes. "I understand just fine – and I have work to do. You can let yourself out."

He stepped forward and she scooted backward until her chair hit her desk. "It _was_ torture", he said, trying not to notice the hurt look that crossed her face. "It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do for a case. I sat in my office and I watched that video and – do you know what I thought?"

Brennan raised her chin defiantly. "I can't imagine why I'd care what you thought."

Booth put his hands on the arms of her chair. He leaned in close enough to feel her breath on his face and there it was – the electricity that he hadn't felt since she slapped his face and walked out of his life. "Maybe you don't care. Maybe that fact that I wanted to kill that guy doesn't mean anything to you. Maybe it doesn't matter that I watched you with him and all I could think that he was an idiot – that if I had been the one who had been with you, it wouldn't have been because I wanted money. It would have been I wanted nothing more than to kiss you, to pull your clothes off, to know what you felt like around me, to fuck you until you screamed my name."

Her breasts heaved as she gasped, a sharp intake of breath that gave him the confidence to go on. "But that's not all I wanted. I wanted to make love to you – to worship your body with mine. I wanted to go and pick up coffee and donuts for breakfast while you slept in my bed. I wanted to argue over who got the shower first – and then declare an impasse and have sex in the shower until the water went cold."

He released the arms of her chair and straightened up. "But you don't care what I thought."

His hand was on the door handle before she spoke. "Booth?"

He stopped. "If you want to come over tonight, I'll be home by 7."

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

**Suggestions for Y? (Two more to go! My goal is to get them done before Christmas.)**


	26. Yesterday

**Note:** I started this ages ago (the same week as Threesome, in fact), but it took a while to work out.

Also, I'll apologize in advance. Remember this is AU, so I am explicitly saying this is _not_ the way it's going to be. (Thanks, Hannah, for your "I'm not going to have kids" comment making this officially AU.)

**Title:** Yesterday

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

Booth did a double-take when he saw the poster advertising the book signing in the window of the book store. A quick glance at his watch showed him that only 15 minutes remained. He peered through the window and noticed that there were only a few people left in line.

Making a snap decision, he pushed open the door and joined the back of the line, waiting patiently behind a red-headed woman in a green jacket.

When the author finished signing the woman in green's book and looked up, the man smiled his most charming smile. "Call me old-fashioned, but I still like your early books best. You know, the ones with Andy Lister."

The woman smiled and he was instantly transported back in time fifteen years. "Booth", she said.

He walked around the folding table and pulled her into a hug. "Bones", he answered. "I couldn't believe it when I saw the posters. How have you been?"

"Good", she replied. "Busy. How are you?"

"Fine. Look, Bones, it looks like you're done here. Do you want to go get some dinner and catch up?"

"You don't have to get home?"

Booth shook his head. "Not tonight."

Brennan looked over at her publicist, who was busy chatting with the manager of the bookstore. "I think I can do that. Let me just tell Maureen I've leaving and we can go."

**BbB**

They ended up at a corner table in the small restaurant three doors down. As they waited for their food, they chatted lightly about inconsequential subjects. Brennan told Booth about her latest dig. Booth talked about the political situation at the FBI. They laughed over Brennan's story about visiting Angela and Hodgins in Paris.

It felt in some ways as if they had never been apart, and yet occasionally there would be an awkwardness that hadn't existed when they saw each other every day.

Finally, Brennan put down her fork and asked, "How's Hannah?"

"We're divorced. Two years now."

"I'm sorry."

Booth shrugged. "These things happen. I guess I'm just not the forever type."

Brennan looked at him with the appraising gaze he had seen her use on human remains more times than he could count. "You know I don't believe in forever, but I do believe that people need to nurture relationships. You, Booth, are the nurturing type. Maybe this one didn't work out, but you'll find someone else."

Booth examined the tablecloth, unable to meet her eyes. "Maybe."

"Booth." Her voice pulled at his heart, and he raised his head. "You will." Her tone brisk, she changed the subject. "How are the kids?"

Booth reached for his wallet and pulled out three pictures. Handing them to Brennan, he said, "Good! Parker is in New York. There's this woman – I think it's pretty serious – and he's just started a new job. Christopher is in ninth grade. He went out for football, but didn't make it. He'll get there next year – he's been training every night since July. Joy is in seventh grade. She's a total bookworm – political junkie, like her mom. Hannah and I share custody. This week, they're with Hannah."

Brennan looked up from the pictures. "You called her Joy?"

Booth smiled. "Yes. She's named after someone very special to me."

**BbB**

They lingered at the table until closing time. When they finally stumbled out into the cool night air, Booth asked, "Can I drop you somewhere?"

Brennan pointed up the street at a local hotel. "I"m staying there."

"I'll walk you to your hotel, then."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "You don't need to do that. I can take care of myself."

Booth threw his arm over her shoulders. "I know, Bones, I know. But it's a good excuse to spend another five minutes with you."

The night air was too cool to linger, so they walked briskly until they were safely inside the warm hotel lobby. Brennan fumbled for her key, which had disappeared in the depths of her bag. When she finally found it, she hesitated briefly before holding out her hand to Booth. "It was good to see you, Booth."

He ignored her hand and pulled her into a hug. "It was good to see you too, Bones."

He pulled away and they stood there awkwardly for a moment before Booth asked, "How long are you in town?"

"I'm here all day tomorrow. I have an interview in the morning and I'm meeting Russ and Amy at 7 for dinner. I leave the next morning."

"So you're free for lunch?"

**BbB**

They ate at the diner. They were overdressed – Booth in the suit he'd worn to work, Brennan in the dress she'd worn for her interview – but it seemed right to come back to the place that held so many memories. The tables and chairs were more worn and the menus were new, but it felt the same as it had fifteen years before. They didn't recognize their server, but she had the same brisk efficiency and no-nonsense exterior as the ones who had come before her, and they waited only a minute before she walked over and offered them coffee.

When they finished their meals, Brennan smiled wistfully. "I've missed this."

"Yes", Booth agreed. "Me too. I don't know how I ever let you walk out of my life."

"You were with Hannah", Brennan replied, her tone calm and serious. "You were happy. You didn't need me."

Her hands were on the table, and he reached out and covered one of them with his. "I needed you, Bones. I just … it hurt to think that we'd never have more than our friendship. It was easier to keep a distance between us, you know?"

She nodded. "I know."

They threw some bills on the table and walked out into the mid-afternoon sun. Booth had parked a block away, and they automatically to walk towards the car. They walked in a companionable silence, Booth's arm wrapped around her shoulders. When they reached the car, they stopped and Booth dipped his head to kiss her.

"I wanted to do that every day … you know, before."

Brennan raised her hand to her lips, wondering how she could still feel the pressure of his lips on hers. "Why didn't you?"

Booth pressed the button on his keys and the doors unlocked. "I was scared of losing you. It's ironic – after all, I lost you anyway."

It didn't take long to get back to her hotel and before they were ready to say goodbye, Booth was pulling to a stop in front of the hotel.

Brennan reached for the door latch and stepped out. Before she closed the door, she leaned down and asked, "Do you need to get back to work?"

**BbB**

She waited on the sidewalk as Booth parked the car. Together, they walked into the hotel, shooting each other nervous looks as they waited for the elevator.

Brennan slid her key card through the door lock and Booth whistled. "A suite, Bones? Pretty fancy."

Brennan looked at the room through new eyes, suddenly self-conscious. "Oh! It's just … Maureen arranged it. I didn't think anything of it."

Booth smiled reassuringly. "It's amazing. You know the dumps I end up staying in. You always did get nicer hotel rooms."

Brennan grinned. "I have a rare and valuable skill, Booth."

Booth couldn't remember the last time he had been so comfortable with someone else. She knew him – his faults, his past, his idiosyncrasies – and yet here they were, after so many years apart.

He stepped towards her and her smile faded as electricity crackled between them.

When their lips met again, the metaphorical dam that they had used to hide their feelings broke for good. His suit jacket hit the floor, followed shortly by her dress. She tugged at his tie, only stopping when he broke the kiss to say "You're choking me, Bones." and pull it off himself.

By the time he asked, "Bedroom?", most of their clothing had joined the pile on the floor. She led the way, unclasping her bra and dropping it to the floor as he followed her.

They kissed as he backed her toward the bed. When her legs hit the mattress, she stopped and stepped away from him. He watched in disbelief as she pulled the covers off the bed.

"Bones?", he said, "What are you doing?"

She stopped and looked at him quizzically. "Hotels don't wash their bedspreads often. It's better to pull them off the bed ..." She trailed off as she saw the grin on his face. "You think I'm being silly."

He tried his best to contain his laughter but failed miserably. "No", he answered, "I think you're being Bones." His laughter overtook him and he sat down on the bed, pulling her into his lap. "I'm missed you."

She put her arms around him and looked at him, her expression solemn. "I've missed you, too."

Their lips met again, this kiss a silent affirmation of the caring that remained even after so many years apart. When the kiss ended, Brennan swung around so that she had one knee on each side of him. She positioned herself carefully and sank down.

Booth groaned as he felt her body around his for the first time. She grinned mischeviously and lifted herself up on her knees, setting a steady pace. His arms went around her as she moved. She could hear his breathing, and when it started to get more shallow, she stopped. She tilted her head up and kissed him, clenching her inner muscles in an irregular rhythm.

"Bones", he gasped, and she stilled.

"Yes?"

Before she knew what had happened, she was on the bed, the sheets cool against her overheated skin, Booth still embedded inside of her. "Stop teasing", he growled.

Her legs wrapped around his hips as he started to move. "You just like being in charge", she said.

He laughed. "And you don't?"

She moved one of her legs to the bed and used the leverage to flip him onto his back. She grinned down at him. "Oh, I like being in charge." She rocked her hips as his hands went to her breasts.

He laughed. "I've told you, Bones. You can be _very _bossy."

She laughed, exhilarated by how much _fun_ it was to argue with him again. "Good thing you like bossy women."

He thrust his hips up to meet hers. "I like you, Bones. I always have."

"I like you too, Booth", she answered, moving faster as she felt her orgasm getting closer. "I think I probably always will."

His hands moved to her hips as he pushed himself deeper within her. "I'll always like you too, Bones."

His steady gaze on hers was enough to push her over the edge, and she gasped as her body shuddered around his. Her orgasm triggered his, and he pulsed into her as she collapsed onto him. He pulled the sheet over their rapidly-cooling bodies and they lay together, soaking up the closeness of the moment.

Eventually, Brennan lifted her head and looked at the clock. "I should get moving", she said. "I don't want to be late for dinner."

They reluctantly untangled themselves. "Do you really have to leave tomorrow?", Booth asked.

Brennan worried her lip with her teeth. "Yes", she answered. "But my book tour ends next Friday. I could come to D.C. for the weekend."

Booth smiled. "It's a date."

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

**Suggestions for Z? Also, should it be mildly AU (like Victim or Kiss) or wildly AU (like Witch or Queen)? Which one has been your favourite so far?**


	27. Zigzag

**Note:** Usually I go for a sweet story for Z. This is not that story. Instead, this one involves spanking and dub!con sex, so if that's not your thing, please skip this one.

**Title:** Zigzag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

The bride preened in her new dress. She was only eleven years old, and had gone through many growth spurts over the past few years, so it was exciting to have a dress that fit properly – especially one that was so pretty.

She wasn't so sure about being married, though. Her groom was older – already sixteen – and she secretly found him a little intimidating. He was always serious, and although he had smiled at her when they met, it had seemed to take a big effort to do so. Papa said he was a good man, though, and she trusted her papa, so when he told her he wanted her to get married, she had agreed.

Besides, it's not like she would have to live with her new husband right away – he was leaving the next day, going off to join the war that had been going on as long as she could remember.

She twirled around, thrilling at the way the skirt of her dress ballooned out as she spun.

As she spun around, she saw her mother in the doorway, a bittersweet smile on her face. Embarrassed to have been caught in such a childish moment, she stopped twirling and smoothed her skirts.

"You look beautiful, Temperance."

She flushed as her mother walked over to her and enveloped her in her loving arms, saying, "I hope you're very happy with him."

**BbB**

The wedding banquet had been going on for hours as the guests enjoyed the food, drink, and music. Temperance sat alone, observing the chaos around her. The groom had long since wandered off and she could see him laughing with his friends at a corner table. She found it fascinating – the few times she had met him previously, he had seemed serious and mature, but tonight he seemed far more carefree. He didn't seem to have any reservations about his decision to go off to war.

She yawned as the fatigue of the day hit her. Her mother spotted the yawn and wove through the crowds to her daughter. "Come on, Temperance, time for bed."

Temperance got up and took her mother's hand, shooting one last glance at her husband before she left the hall.

**BbB**

_Seven years later …_

Temperance took a deep breath and opened the door to her room.

"Well?"

As expected, her maid was sitting on her bed, waiting for an update.

Temperance felt herself blush. "He kissed me."

Angela clapped her hands together and bounded over to her. "Oh! Tell me everything, sweetie!"

The two women walked over to the window seat and sat down. "We were dancing – today Mr. Stires was teaching me the waltz – and I did just what you said. I stumbled, and he caught me before I fell. And then I was looking up at him, and he was looking down at me, and he just kissed me."

"And?"

"That was it, Angela."

Angela shook her head. "How did you feel about it, Tempe? Did you like it?"

Temperance smiled. "I did find it pleasing."

"Your first kiss! I'm so proud of you, sweetie."

Temperance stilled for a second. "Well, technically it was my second kiss, Angela."

Angela's eyebrows shot up. "Have you been holding out on me?"

"My husband … he kissed me at the wedding."

Angela dismissed the idea with a wave of her hand. "Oh honey, that doesn't count. You were a kid. Besides, you haven't seen him in what, five years?"

Temperance shook her head. "Seven."

Angela nodded decisively. "Right. No point in worrying about him. Who knows if he'll ever come back?"

**BbB**

Booth tossed the innkeeper a coin and followed the maid to his room. He had been gone for years, and it was hard to believe that he was only half a day's ride from home. Part of him wanted to push on, to get home no matter how late it would be, but he knew it would be better to rest and clean up first.

Looking back, he couldn't believe how naive he had been, his head full of the glamor of war. Seven years of fighting to survive the mud and the cold had taught him differently. He had seen friends die – good men, who deserved to live a long and happy life – and wondered what quirk of fate had chosen him to be the one to survive.

Sometimes, he would wake in the middle of the night and wonder whether it would have been better to perish than to be left with the memories.

A metal tub was brought in and filled and he gratefully sank into the steaming water. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he had been able to take part in the luxury of a warm bath, and he soaked until the water had cooled.

By the time he fell into the welcoming bed, he was clean, freshly shaved, and well-fed for the first time in seven years.

**BbB**

"Temperance!"

Temperance looked up from the book she was reading. Her mother-in-law was standing in front of her, practically vibrating with excitement. "Yes?"

Anne leaned over and threw her arms around her, squeezing just a little too tightly. "He's back, dear. Seeley's home."

**BbB**

His mother bustled around, sending servants for food and drink, pointing out the most comfortable chair, and clucking over the scar on his cheek.

It had been a long time since he had had a woman fuss over him, and although it was nice, he was sure he'd find it stifling soon.

The young girl he had married had grown up in his absence – poised and beautiful, she sat quietly in a corner as his mother fussed.

He had known he had a wife waiting for him, but it was strange to think that he was expected to spend his life with a virtual stranger. Still, he knew his duty – it was past time for him to sire an heir.

**BbB**

Michael had been nowhere to be found all day. As Temperance watched Anne fussing over her son, she found herself wishing that he were there. She knew what she had to do, but it would have been good to have his support.

She was sure it wouldn't be hard to get Seeley to agree to an annulment After all, they had married far too young, and it had been seven years since they had been in the same room. The marriage hadn't been consummated, and an annulment would allow her to be with Michael and leave him free to find someone else.

Anne had been like a mother to her after her parents had died from a fever, and Temperance knew that she wouldn't be happy about the annulment, but Temperance hoped that Anne would eventually come to understand that it was for the best.

Now all she had to do was get Seeley alone so that they could talk about it.

**BbB**

Booth watched as his mother and Aunt Maggie bustled Temperance off to prepare her for their delayed wedding night. Temperance didn't seem happy about it. He supposed that was to be expected. After all, she had only met him a few times, and it had been seven years since they had seen each other.

He wondered if she were nervous about being intimate with him. He laughed ruefully as he admitted to himself that he was just as nervous as she probably was. It had been ages since he had been with a woman, and he was half afraid that he would disgrace himself.

He took a sip of his ale. Maybe he should offer to give her time to get to know him. After all, another week or two was a small price to say for a happy marriage.

**BbB**

Anne and Maggie had helped her into her night gown and brushed out her hair so that it lay loose around her shoulders. Temperance sat alone in the flickering candlelight of her bed chamber, waiting for her husband to appear.

When the door finally opened, she jumped to her feet, her hands clasped nervously in front of her. Her husband walked in and smiled kindly at her. "Hi."

She stepped forward. "I need to talk to you."

He nodded. "I understand. Look, I know this has been sudden. If you need a little time ..."

She shook her head. "I want an annulment"

His eyebrows shot up. "What?"

She took another step toward him. "I've … there's someone else."

His face changed instantly, darkening into an intimidating mask that made her realize how little she knew this man. "Someone else", he repeated, his voice ice cold.

She took a shuddering breath. "Yes."

She waited nervously, noticing a muscle in his jaw twitching in sharp relief to the stillness of the rest of his face. Finally, he said, "We're married."

"The marriage hasn't been consummated We could still get an annulment."

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "How far has it gone with this other man? If you've been intimate with him, it will be hard to prove our marriage hasn't been consummated."

Relieved that he wasn't being difficult, she walked over and sat down beside him. "I haven't … we haven't done that. I've kissed him, but nothing more."

He looked over at her. "Who is he?"

She looked down at her hands. "My dancing instructor."

Images flitted through his mind of Temperance, her hands chapped and cracked from laundry; Temperance in another man's arms; Temperance swollen with another man's child. It was unacceptable. "No."

She shot to her feet. "What?"

He looked up at her. "No. I'm not letting you throw your life away over an unemployed dancing instructor." He stood and started unbuttoning his shirt as she sputtered with indignation, her eyes locked on his chest.

He threw his shirt over a chair and pulled off his pants, sending them after the shirt before throwing back the covers. He climbed into bed and looked at his wife. "I suggest you get some sleep." He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

He estimated it took her ten minutes to give in and climb in beside him.

**BbB**

She lay in bed, fuming, as her husband slept beside her. He was infuriating – completely unable to understand that ending their marriage was for the best. Again, she wished she could talk to Michael. There had to be a way to convince her husband to let her go.

It was long after midnight when the solution occurred to her. Seeley had refused her request after he had learned that she had not been intimate with Michael. If she went to Michael now, convinced him to consummate their relationship, Seeley would have to let her go.

Stealthily, she threw back the covers and slid out of bed. She was halfway to the door when she heard her husband's voice. "Where do you think you're going?"

**BbB**

He had been a soldier for seven years, and he had learned to sleep lightly, so he knew as soon as she got out of bed. He gave her a moment, not wanting to embarrass her if she had gotten up to use the chamber pot, but when she walked toward the door, he knew she was going to see her no-good dancing instructor.

When he spoke, she stopped momentarily, then quickened her pace. Annoyed, he jumped out of bed and hurried after her, catching her wrist just as she touched the door handle.

She spun around to face him. "Let me go."

Suddenly, he knew exactly what he needed to do. A slow smile spread across his face. "No."

He saw her other hand come up, and he captured it with his free hand just before it made contact with his face. She struggled to free herself as he walked backwards until he reached the bed, pulling her with him. He sat down and tugged her wrists, pulling her so that she lay across his thighs. As she struggled, he pulled her hands back and together, so that he could hold both wrists in one hand. When he had one hand free, he pulled up her night gown. She gasped when he pulled her underclothes down, and shrieked when his hand came down on her bare ass.

"You promised to obey me", he said. His hand came down a second time.

"I was _eleven_", she spat. "I didn't know what that meant."

"It means", he said as his hand came down again, "that you don't go around kissing dancing instructors."

"What do you care?", she taunted. "You left me for seven years. What did you think I was going to do?"

His hand came down again. "You were a _child_. I thought you would wait."

"I'm a woman now", she gasped.

"Yes", he said as his hand came down a fifth time. "And it's time you found out what that means."

He pulled her off of his lap and swung her around so that she was bent over the bed, his hand still locked around her wrists. Her nightgown had fallen back into place, and he pulled it up again. He ran his hand over her ass, feeling the heat radiating off of her abused skin, then trailed it up her spine, noticing the shiver she couldn't hide.

"What are you doing?", she asked, her voice trembling.

"The only thing I can do", he answered. "I'm making sure you forget all about an annulment." He ran his hand around to her chest, cupping and stroking her breast as she gasped. He lightly pinched her nipple, feeling it harden in his hand, before releasing her breast and moving his hand down her body. She was already wet, and as he played with her clit, he could feel her body moistening further, readying itself for his invasion.

She had stopped struggling and was rocking her hips against his hand when he let go of her wrists and dropped his underclothes to the floor.

He wedged his legs in between hers and positioned himself at her entrance. He put his hands on her hips and thrust forward an inch, feeling her body stretching around him. He pulled back, then entered her again, moving a little further this time. He repeated the motion several times, until he was fully buried inside of her.

He began to move, keeping his thrusts gentle as his hands reached around to her breasts. It wasn't long before her hips were working in time with his as the tension built in her body.

He could feel himself getting close, so he dropped his hand back to her clit. A moment later, she gasped as her body spasmed around his.

He followed her over the edge, crying out as he spilled himself inside of her.

He pulled out of her and she rolled over onto her back, her blue eyes looking up at him seriously. Instantly, he was wracked with guilt.

Unable to look her in the eye, he went over to the small pitcher of water on the nightstand and dampened a cloth. He walked over to her and held it out. "Here. You might want to clean up." He kept his gaze on the sheets, not allowing himself to focus on her. She sat up and took the cloth and cleaned the mix of semen and blood from her thighs. When she was done, she walked over and rinsed the cloth.

She crawled back into bed and he asked, "Do you want me to leave?"

"I don't see the need", she answered.

Tentatively, he got into bed. She curled up on her side, examining him as he lay with his gaze fixed on the ceiling.

He could feel her eyes on him, and eventually he asked, "Are you sore?"

"A little", she replied seriously. "Your mother told me it would hurt."

He cringed. "I'm sorry."

"I liked it", she said. "I mean, not the hurting part, but the rest."

He gathered his courage and rolled onto his side to look at her. "I should have been more gentle with you."

She looked back at him, her eyes seeming to see deep into his soul. Finally she shrugged. "You can be gentle next time."

He choked. "What?"

She closed her eyes, a smile on her face. "Better get some sleep. Tomorrow is a new day."

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb**

**And … that's it. Thanks to all of you who stuck with this so far, and especially to those who took the time to review. **

**Numbers next?**


End file.
